Prayers To Isis
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Jack hires a strange boy to help sail away from Shipwreck Cove and an arranged marriage...not knowing that he's set a course for disaster...can they stop it? Originally I'm Yours
1. Chapter 1

"Oi Da, you wanted to talk to me?" Jack asked, walking into the Main Hall of Shipwreck Cove.

Teague didn't notice Jack. He was sitting in his throne, busy playing his guitar. Teague didn't even look up when the door slammed shut.

Jack took a deep breath. "DA! YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME?"

"Jackie, I'm not deaf. I can hear you." Teague said, still not looking up. "I'm just busy."

"You wanted to talk."

"Oh fine." Teague, rolling his eyes. "Jackie, I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Have you seen any women you'd want to spend the rest of your life with?"

That question caught Jack by surprise. "Pardon?"

"Jackie, you're going to need to settle down at some point."

"Da, why would I do that?" Jack asked. "I wanna have fun while I'm still young."

"Jackie, you're going to be fifty in about three years. You're not young anymore." Teague said, setting his guitar against his throne, before getting up and walking over to Jack. "What are you waiting for?"

"The perfect lass."

"Obviously your idea of 'the perfect lass' doesn't exist." Teague said flatly. "Jackie, I want to see my grand kids before I die."

"You're not dying."

"Yes Jackie, I'm not, but you never know." Teague said. "When I heard you got the Pearl back from Barbossa, I never expected the kraken to eat you." Then he thought of something. "I also never expect you to take this long to get here from Tortuga."

"Wha?"

"I bet you could've gotten here faster in an old dinghy."

Jack laughed nervously. "Yeah..."

"Anyways Jackie, you're getting married next week." Teague said, pulling some papers out of his jacket pocket. "I've arranged with a friend of mine for you to marry his daughter."

"I'm not marrying some lass I've never met."

"I know you're not." Teague said. "I've invited her over for dinner tonight. I was hoping I could tell you a week ago, but at least you're here now."

"Yeah. I'm going to...go on a walk." Jack said, walking away.

* * *

An hour and a half, in an old tavern...

Jack sat at a table with a sheet of paper. In front of the table was a sign saying: _'Crew Member Needed. Very Limited Space.'_

'_Poor lass. Having to deal with my angry Da. I should probably go back.'_ Jack thought, about to give up.

"Excuse me." A boy said to Jack. He was very thin with pale skin. He had short brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, a red vest, a blue sash, a pair of black trousers, and a pair of brown boots. "Are you still hiring?"

Jack looked up at the boy. "Lad, I'm not hiring for cabin boys."

"I know." He said. "Please, I just need to get away from here."

Jack gave the boy a good look. "I like you. What's your name?"

"Alex."

"Just Alex?"

"Yes."

"Well, Alex, meet me at the docks at dawn." Jack said, getting up. "And make sure you bring anything you think you'll need."

Alex nodded. "Thank you so much." He said, before running off.

Alex ran to the other side of town, to a huge house, before climbing a tree and into the window to a bedroom. The room was white with a bed, a dresser, a vanity table, a chair, and a full size mirror. There was a dress laid out on the bed.

And a man with short dirty blond hair sitting in the chair. "Alexandra, I can't believe you!"

"What?"

"You snuck out again!"

"What about you Andy!" Alex said. "It's rude for a man to enter a lady's room before knocking."

"And it's not rude to disobey your parents?" Andy asked. "Father was furious when he found out you weren't here!"

"Where is he?"

"Looking for you?"

"Who's else is here?"

"No body else."

"Good." Alex said, taking off the wig. She walked over to the mirror and ran her hand through her wavy yellow hair. Or tired to. "Hand me that brush."

"Alex, you're crazy if you think someone is going to hire you." Andy said, handing her a brush. "You're too skinny."

"Someone already did." Alex said, throwing the brush into a sack. "I'm packing because we leave tomorrow."

"Who would hire any one as skinny as you?"

Alex stopped packing for a moment. "You know what? He didn't tell me his name."

"I still can't believe you." Andy said, walking around the room. "You act as if you're still a teenager. You are almost twenty one. Do you realize that?"

"I realized that when I checked the calender." Alex said, continuing to pack.

"Yes, this is a great idea! Go running off just because father wants-"

Alex stood up to look Andy in the eye. "Andrew, in the past twenty years, I have never had a chance to live my own life. Now, are you going to stop me?"

Andy watched in silence as Alex finished packing the sack and pulled her wig back on. Just as she was about to jump back into the tree, Andy stopped her. "Take this." He said, handing Alex his dark blue jacket. "It does get cold at night."

Alex kissed Andy's cheek. "Thank you." She said, before jumping into the tree.

Andy watched Alex until she was on the ground. As she ran off, he felt a chill run down his spine. "Oh Alex, little sister, please be careful."

* * *

**New story. Exciting, isn't it? It is for me!!!**

**Actually, I'm more than a little nervous about this story...**


	2. Chapter 2

At midnight...

Jack was shocked to see his newest crew member at the docks, waiting for him. Jack walked up to Alex. "Little early lad?"

"Better early than late." Alex said with a smile on her face. "I was actually hoping I could help you pack."

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?"

"No."

"No home?"

"I have a home." Alex said, spreading her arms out over the water.

"Alright." Jack said. "Well, since you have no where to go and I don't really feel like being here, wanna cast off early?"

"Shouldn't the whole crew decide?" Alex ask nervously.

"Everybody's here."

"Pardon me?"

"You and me lad." Jack said. "We're the whole crew." He then gestured to the dinghy at the end of the docks. "And that's our vessel!"

"It's a dinghy."

"Yes. Currently we are sailing a dingy, but it is still a mighty vessel!"

___Alex watched as Jack ranted about his 'mighty vessel'._

_'My God. This man is absolutely out of his mind!'_

She thought.

"Nice jacket."

"What?"

"I said 'nice jacket'." Jack said. "What Brit did you steal that off of?"

Alex blushed. "I didn't steal it! My older brother gave it to me!"

"Whatever." Jack said. "Just get in the boat."

___

* * *

_

A few minutes later...

Jack watched Alex, nodding in approval. "You seem to know what you're doing. Just keep doing it and wake me up if any thing changes."

"What? But you-"

"Lad, I've been up for three days straight." Jack said, laying down. "I'm in need of some sleep." He then closed his eyes. "Tell me if you see an all black ship with black sails."

Alex looked around at the darkness all around them. "I'll try." She said, not even able to tell where the sky met the horizon. "But Captain, what if I can't see-"

Jack was already out.

"That was quick." Alex said, before sniffing her clothes. "I smell horrible!" She then looked at Jack, before looking at the water. 'A quick dip couldn't hurt anyone.'

____

She then placed her wig on a seat near the edge of the boat, before quietly slipping in.

When she surfaced, Alex couldn't help but to smile. "So cool." She said to herself, before reaching into her bag for her hair brush. As she brushed her hair, she hummed 'Hoist the Colors', completely forgetting about Jack...

Until a bullet barely missed her. Alex looked up and saw Jack reloading his pistol, before she grabbed her wig and dove under water. She waited underwater for as long as she could on one breath, then surface. When she was sure Jack wasn't looking, she slipped her wig back on and climbed back on the boat.

Jack turned to look at her. "Oi lad, where'd you go? I was nearly attacked by a mermaid!"

"Sorry Captain. I thought I saw something."

"Why are you wet?"

Alex thought for a moment. "I thought I saw something underwater."

Jack then crossed over to the other side of the boat. "Lad, I know what's going on."

Alex leaned back, away from Jack. "You do?"

"It's very obvious."

Alex turned bright red. "Captain, I-"

"Lad, I understand."

"You do?"

Jack nodded. "Alex, we do not go chasing after mermaids!" He said, patting Alex's head with a smirk on his face. "They are beautiful creatures, but they are very dangerous. Savvy?"

____

_'Note to self: never do that again. Apparently, a quick dip can hurt someone.'_


	3. Chapter 3

About a month later...

"Oi Lad. Are you feeling alright?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine." Alex said, trying not to smell herself. To her, there was no getting away from the smell of dirt and sweat. Not after marinating in it for a month.

Jack watched him. "Alex, how often are you used to bathing?"

Alex blushed. "Weekly." She said. "My mother always said that cleanliness was next to-"

"Godliness. I know." Jack said, surprising Alex. "My Mum used to say that a lot too."

_'I'm pretty sure your Mum didn't also say that 'a good wife should try to keep herself clean for her husband'.' _Alex thought. "If your mother used to say that a lot, why don't you-"

"Da said it was a waste of time and that a man shouldn't worry about being clean. Just providing for the family." Jack said. He then thought of some thing. "You're from a wealthy family, I'm guessing."

"Yes, but I'm not-"

"You ever had steamed crab legs?"

"No."Alex said. Then she saw a look on Jack's face. "Captain?"

Jack smirked, pointing at a nearby island. "Head that way. I'm making steamed crab tonight."

* * *

That night...

Jack watched as Alex had her first bite of crab meat. "So? What do you think Lad?"

"It's great!" Alex said, smiling. She then cracked open another crab leg. Before she bit the meat, she looked up at Jack. "Captain?"

"Do that again."

"Break another crab leg?"

"No. Smile again."

Alex smiled embarrassedly and started blushing. Then Jack's face turned red. "Captain?"

"I'll be back." Jack said, quickly getting up. "Just finish eating without me."

"Alright."

Jack walked down the beach, just for the purpose of walking._ 'Oi! What are you doing? Alex is a lad! I'm sure he has no interest in you!'_

"Or does he?" A voice said.

Jack turned around quickly, expecting to see Alex. He then took a good look at the person. "What are you?"

Another Jack stood there, wearing a burgundy gown and holding a fan. 'Jack' started blushing and tried to hide his face behind the fan. "Oh Jackie, you silly boy! You know what I am!"

"Why are you in a dress?"

"Doesn't this color look absolutely amazing on me? I knew it would! After all, everything looks great on me! I just picked this gown because it was the first one I picked up!" The other 'Jack' said, before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I'm still upset that Hector let Lizzie wear it!"

"I've had way too much rum tonight." Jack mumbled.

"Anyways, your lad. You like him?"

"I honestly have no idea." Jack said, sitting down in the sand. "Alex is an interesting Lad, and he's funny-"

"Not to mention good looking!"

"But he's a Boy!" Jack said, laying back. "I hate being confused about something like this!" Just then, he heard music. He sat up and looked around, noticing a nearby town. After looking for the other 'Jack', he got up and ran back to Alex. "C'mon!"

Alex got up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Lad!" Jack said. "I just found a town!"

"And?"

"Where there's a town, there's a tavern. Where's there's a tavern, there's plenty of women!"

When they got there, Jack realized that it was none other than Tortuga.

* * *

Half an hour later...

Alex sat at a table with Jack as they drank their rum. She looked around the room. Mostly at the women's dresses. _'Those women are beautiful. They can wear those low cut dresses without worrying at all.'_ She then looked down at herself, slightly blushing out of jealousy. _'While I'm probably as flat chested as this table. I've been sailing with Captain Jack for about a month and he has yet to notice that I'm a women.'_

"Oi Lad. Are you alright?" Jack asked. "It can be a bit overwhelming the first time."

Alex looked up at him, turning red from embarrassment. "I'm fine. I'm just...a little-"

"Nervous?"

"No...maybe..."

Jack smirked, leaning in closer to Alex. "Any lasses you find attractive?"

"They're all pretty, but no." Alex said.

"Me neither."

Alex leaned in closer to Jack. "Real-"

Someone tripped over an old cup, and grabbed Alex's chair for support, pushing it in. That caused Alex's face even closer to Jack's...

Causing them to kiss...

They quickly pulled away from each other, hoping no one saw any thing and trying to hide their faces. Especially from each other.

"I'm going to...uh...move the boat..." Alex said, getting up and running away.

Jack watched Alex leave. _'What was that?'_

* * *

**I love writing about cross-dressing Jack. The only thing I like to write about more is Teague.**


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later, Jack walked into an old shack with a sign hanging over the door, proudly saying: "Shipwreck Medicines. Straight from The Cove." The sign looked like it was about to fall at any moment. Jack walked in proudly, then stopped in shock of who was behind the counter. "Mr. Gibbs?"

Mr. Gibbs looked up at Jack. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing there?" Jack asked. "Don't you have pigs to watch?"

Mr. Gibbs smiled. "Captain Teague came by last year and saw me with the pigs. He helped me get this shack and now he sends medicine over every two months."

"And what does he get in return?"

"I can't say."

'_He probably gets paid to tell Da when I stop by.'_ Jack thought. "So, can I get some medicine? Something for queasiness, fevers, nervousness, and possibly-"

"Jack, are you sure you're sick?"

"Of course I am. Why else would I be having those symptoms?"

Mr. Gibbs shrugged, before turning around and looking at the small bottles behind him. He then picked up a light green bottle and placed it on the counter. "Now Jack, this is very strong medicine. Teague warned me not to give this to some one unless they are sure that they're sick."

"Mr. Gibbs, I am absolutely sure I'm not feeling well."

Mr. Gibbs then placed a small cup next to the bottle. "Drink one cup-this cup-of the medicine every day with water-not rum-until you feel better."

"Thanks mate!" Jack said, grabbing the bottle and cup and dropping a coin on the counter before running out.

Then Jack realized that he had no idea where Alex was going to move the dinghy to...

'_If I run, I should be able to catch up to him.' _Jack thought, before he started. Then he backed up at the window of a pet store. He looked in the window.

* * *

In the pet store...

Alex couldn't help but to smile, kneeling on the floor and playing with a little white kitten. She would wiggle a short piece of rope over the cat's head, then lift it higher when the cat jumped. When the kitten caught the rope, Alex laughed. "Good girl!"

"I thought you were moving the boat?" Jack asked, walking in.

Alex stood up, dropping the rope. "I'm sorry Captain. I'll go do that right now!"

"Don't worry about it. I like it where it is now. Nice and quiet."

Jack and Alex then started blushing. _'Where we'll be alone.' _They both thought.

Jack then noticed the kitten. "You like that cat?"

Alex nodded. "But you don't allow pets, right?"

Jack smirked, before walking over to the store owner. "How much for that cat?"

"Five shillings."

Jack pulled five coins out of his pocket and handed them to the man, before walking out. "Don't forget the cat Alex."

Alex nodded, picking up the kitten.

* * *

Later, back at the boat...

Jack laid down in the sand, looking up at the stars. "The sun is going to rise soon. You'd better enjoy the stars while you can."

Alex laid down with her head next to Jack's. "The stars are pretty." She said, as the kitten climbed onto her chest. "Thank you for the kitten."

Jack looked over, and tilted his head slightly back, to look at the kitten. "So, what's her name?"

"Juliet. For her soft fur."

Jack then thought of something, looking back at the stars. "So Alex, what kind of women do you like?"

'_How do I answer this one?'_ Alex thought nervously. "I don't know. I've never really thought of that." She then glanced over at Jack. "And what about you Captain? What kind of women do you like?"

"I've slept with all kinds of women, but never found the right one yet." Jack said, before sighing. "I want a woman that is beautiful, brave, smart, kind, loves animals, loves kids, sings, dances, cooks-"

"Sings pirate songs?"

"Doesn't have to be pirate songs. Just anything she wants. Though it would be nice if she knew 'Hoist the Colors'." Jack said. "When I was a kid, that song put me out so fast."

"Wow, you put a lot of thought into this." Alex said, looking back at the stars.

"My Da thinks that my perfect lass doesn't exist. He thinks I should hurry up and get married." Jack said, getting up. "I'll be right back."

Alex got up. "Captain?"

"Just taking some medicine."

Alex walked over, stood on her toes, and placed her forehead on his. "But Captain, you're not sick. You don't have a fever."

Jack then placed his hand on the back of Alex's head and kissed her. Alex pulled away and slapped him. "You're disgusting!" She shouted, before storming off.

"Admit it! You liked that just as much as I did."

Alex stopped before whipping around. "Why would I like that?"

"Why were you so interested in what kind of lasses I liked?"

"Cause you asked me that!"

Jack smirked. "Then why does your face turn red every time we kiss?"

"Your's does too!"

Jack whipped around to look at the water. Sure enough, his face was red. When he looked back up, Alex was gone. _'Maybe I do like him...like that...' _He thought, before shaking his head. "No! That is just more proof that I am sick." He pulled the bottle out of his pocket. _'If a cup of this a day will make me better in a week, the whole thing should make me instantly better.'_

* * *

A few minutes later...

"I should go back." Alex mumbled to Juliet as they walked through Tortuga. "It probably wasn't the best idea to leave him alone. Even if I was mad enough to shoot him myself." Her face turned red, thinking about that kiss. Alex looked up, and screamed.

In front of Alex was a skeletal monkey sitting on a barrel, playing with a small coin.

* * *

**I can picture Jack saying something like that...about the medicine...**


	5. Chapter 5

"...and that is how I got here." Alex said, finishing her story. Of course, she left out the part about being a woman and Jack's name, but she told the group of men everything else. She then got up. "I have to go."

Just then, a man in the back of the Faithful Bride stood up and walked over to her. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Jack Sparrow."

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." Alex said. "And you are?"

"Barbossa."

"Never heard of you. Sorry." Alex said, lying. She knew the names of the most wanted pirates, but not much else. With the job her father had, it was necessary for her to learn the names. She then remembered something. "Oh yes, Captain Sparrow did mention something about you stealing his ship."

"And he stole my charts." Barbossa said, now right in front of Alex. He was at least a five inches taller than her.

Alex shrugged. "Sounds like a fair trade to me." She said, turning around to walk away. She stopped when she felt a tug on the back of her vest and the barrel of a pistol pressed against her spine.

* * *

Back at the boat...

'_Maybe I wasn't sick.'_ Jack thought, sitting with his back against the dinghy, before throwing up into an old bucket. Again. The bucket was almost full. He looked up at the red sky._ 'Storm today.' _He knew what that meant._ 'Looks like this is how the Great Captain Jack Sparrow ends. Alone in a hurricane and sick from the medicine my Da made. Figures.'_ Jack then looked out at the horizon. It was rocking. Then again, everything was spinning to him.

Jack didn't realize he was falling until the horizon was vertical. Everything started going black. Just before he lost consciousness, he could've sworn he heard a woman shouting his name...

* * *

An hour later...

"Jack?" Jack could hear a woman's voice say. "Jack, please wake up? I'm sorry about our fight. Just please wake up? Barbossa-"

Jack's eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw were Alex's blue eyes. "You have beautiful eyes, you know that?"

Alex blushed, moving away from Jack. "Thanks."

'_Where's that woman?'_ Jack thought, before shaking his head. "Where's Barbossa?"

"On deck, taking his anger out on an apple." Alex said, before smiling. "I've never seen someone eat an apple like that before."

Jack looked around the cabin, getting happier and happier by the second. "We're on the Pearl."

"I made a deal with him." Alex said. "So now, I'm technically working for both of you." She then sighed. "Oh, that reminds me." She then slapped him. "You idiot!"

Jack blinking at Alex, shocked. "What was that-"

Alex held the empty medicine bottle. "You drank the whole thing! And with the rum!" She shouted, throwing the bottle against the floor. "Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

"So he's up." Barbossa said, walking in. He watched as Alex stormed out, before turning to Jack.

Jack sat up and smirked. "Were you worried too?"

"If he ever found out that I left you to die like that, I know Teague would kill me."

Jack's smirk dropped. "I think I'm going to-"

"There's a bucket next to the bed." Barbossa said. He watched as Jack quickly grabbed the bucket and threw up. "You're even worse than the night we defeated Beckett."

"You were just as sick as I was that day." Jack pointed out. "Lizzie and Teague were the only ones not throwing up."

"So, why did you hire the lad?"

"Alex? He's interesting."

Barbossa thought for a moment. "That he is." He said in agreement. "I heard you were getting married."

"I'm not marrying a lass I've never met."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "There are women out there you never met?" He asked flatly. "Lucky lasses."

Jack glared at Barbossa. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean." Barbossa said, turning to leave. "Oh, you are not to leave this cabin for-"

Jack jumped out of bed. "I'm not staying in here all day!"

"I said you're staying-"

"Then I'm definitely not staying!" Jack said, walking right by Barbossa.

"Alex is going to be in here later."

Jack stopped and turned around. "What?"

"The lad promised to clean the cabin every other day, starting today." Barbossa said. "So, unless you don't mind me being alone with him, you'll be staying here."

* * *

**I love how confused Jack is...I'm not sure if I said that before...but I can't help it...**


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours later...

"Captain Sparrow, what are you doing here?" Alex asked, walking in.

Jack smirked at her, noticing the pouch tied to her belt. "What's in there?"

Juliet then peeked out of the pouch and meowed at Jack. Alex smiled, gently pulling the kitten out and setting her on the table. "She's afraid of being left alone, and the monkey." She said, before looking up at Jack. "What happened to him anyways?"

"Long story. Most of which I don't know, thanks to that old, annoying, thieving-"

"Man who saved your life?"

"Second time that man's save my life." Jack mumbled. "He's doing an awful job of trying to kill me."

"He's also done an awful job of keeping the cabin clean." Alex said, looking around. "Good lord? What happened there?"

Jack looked over to where Alex was staring._ 'Oh yeah, forgot about that.' _He thought, looking at the torn out part of the cabin. "Big fish. Really big.

"I can see that!"

"It's only one hole."

"It's one really big hole!" Alex said, before tilting her head to the side. "Though I guess some French doors wouldn't be too bad there. A little cross breeze might be able to get rid of this stench. Smells like apples left out in the hot sun for far too long."

Jack smirked. "I was planning on putting some French doors there. Then I saw my ship sail away from me."

"Where are you going to get black French doors?"

"Pardon?"

"Black French doors. I've never seen them in black. Always white." Alex said. "Then again, I've never seen a ship as black as this."

"You've seen a lot of ships?"

Alex nodded. "My father was a Commodore of the Company."

"And you-"

"I hate them. Every last one of them." Alex said. "I still can't believe what happened in Port Royal."

"Port Royal?"

"You don't know?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothing."

"Anyone suspected of having anything to do with pirates was hung at the gallows. Men, women, and children." Alex said. "It's sickening to think that Beckett has no regret over that."

"Has?"

"How often do you pirates get information?" Alex said. "Beckett was found alive by a small British fishing boat. He's on Shipwreck Island now, in my father's house."

Jack ran out of the cabin. "Oi! Hector!" He ran up to the helm. "We're going to Shipwreck Cove now!"

"After Aqua de Vida."

"No. Now!"

"Why should I listen to-"

"The Code's in danger." Jack said. "Lord Beckett has been recovering from our little battle on Shipwreck Island."

"I think Beckett is in more danger from Teague."

"Hector, if I'm going to be 50 in less than five years, can you imagine how old that makes Teague."

"This is more about you being worried about Teague, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said, before he started barking orders at the crew.

* * *

That night, in the rigging...

"There you are." Jack said, finally up to the crow's nest. "Are you planning on coming down any time soon?"

Alex was sitting in the crow's nest, playing with Juliet. She looked up and smiled at Jack. "I'm fine."

"Everybody's eating dinner now. If you want to eat anything tonight, you should start heading down-"

"I already ate."

"What did you eat? An apple and a biscuit?"

'_And half a fish, actually.'_ Alex thought, petting Juliet. "I don't need to eat that much."

"You're too skinny." Jack said. "Hell, I bet if you were to put on a wig, you could pass for a lass!"

"What?"

"Then again, you're so masculine you probably couldn't pass as a lass."

Alex released a sigh of relief. _'At least he hasn't guessed yet.'_

Jack then patted the top of her head. "I'm going to be right back."

Alex watched Jack climb down, before using the back of her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned.

A few minutes later...

Jack walked into the galley and grabbed two plates. _'If that lad isn't going to feed himself, I guess I'm going to have to force him to eat.'_

"Captain?" Mr. Gibbs said. "Are you feeling alright."

"Mr. Gibbs, what are you doing here?"

"The lad begged me to help you." Mr. Gibbs said. "Where is he anyways?"

"In the crow's nest." Jack said, slightly annoyed. "He seems to enjoy himself up there, a little too much."

"So you're bring food up?"

"I don't want him starving himself. It's bad enough he's also working for Hector now." Jack said, filling up both plates. _'Just to save my skin.' _He then froze. "Mr. Gibbs, get the crew on deck. Now."

* * *

**I'll probably update on Thursday. I'm actually working on chapter 8 right now...but I may not post that chapter until next week...**

**I actually should be practicing 'A Little Priest' for my theater class (that is the final project) and studying for my Senior exams...thank goodness school's almost over...**

**Then again, I'm not going anywhere (there's a really good community college about 5 minutes from where I live...)**

**Oh...off topic...do I do that a lot?**


	7. Chapter 7

Half an hour later...

The waves rocked the Pearl violently as Jack and Barbossa struggled to keep the wheel still. They had never seen a storm this strong before. "Sparrow!" Barbossa said. "I'm thinking it's bout time to get the crew out of the rigging!"

"For once, I agree." Jack said, not even having time to finish his sentence before Barbossa started shouting. "Hector, are my ears bleeding yet?"

Barbossa looked over. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure you shouting in my ear has-"

Mr. Gibbs ran over. "Captains, everybody's on deck."

Jack quickly scanned the deck. "Where's Alex?"

"I thought he was with you." Barbossa shouted at Jack.

"He was, until...oh bugger." Jack said, looking up at the crow's nest. "I left him in the crow's nest."

* * *

In the crow's nest...

"What? What is it?" Alex asked, half awake. She woke up to Juliet meowing. Alex then realized what was going on. "Oh god." She then grabbed a rope, before putting Juliet in her pouch. "Don't worry. We'll be alright."

* * *

On deck...

"How can my life get any worse?" Jack mumbled.

"Captains! Ship!" Mr. Gibbs shouted, pointing at the ship headed towards them.

"Sparrow, I hate you." Barbossa said.

Jack looked at the other ship, before looking up the mast. He noticed a figure climbing down and smirked. "Hector, let go of the wheel."

"What in the-"

"Just do it!" Jack shouted. Both of them released the wheel. The wheel spun quickly, moving the Pearl away from the other ship...

But not fast enough...

The other ship grazed the Pearl, shaking both ships. Jack quickly looked at the mast. The figure was gone. Jack ran to the side of the ship, grabbing the end of a rope and tying it around his waist. "Mr. Gibbs, whatever you do, do not let go of this rope." He then dove into the water...

* * *

Underwater...

Alex couldn't help but to panic. Her father had always refused to let her learn how to swim. Now, she had no idea what to do, besides hold her breath. At this point, she had no idea which way was up. Her lungs burned for air, before her head hit something. She watched as the air she had been holding floated away from her as everything was starting to get dimmer. _'I'm sorry Jack.'_ She thought.

Jack's own lungs were starting to burn when he found Alex. He grabbed her by the waist before following the rope to the surface for air. He couldn't help but to sigh in relief when he noticed that the storm was calmer now.

On deck a few seconds later...

Jack slammed Alex onto the deck, catching his own breath. He then turned to Alex, noticing a shimmer of gold near her scalp. "Well I'll be damned."

"What?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

Jack reached over and took the wig off Alex's head. The whole crew, including Jack and Barbossa, stared in shock. "No! No, no, no!" Jack said, not believe how feminine Alex suddenly looked. He grabbed the knife out of his sash and cut through Alex's shirt and vest, only to find a corset.

"It's...a girl." Mr. Gibbs said. "Alex is a girl."

* * *

**Well...cat's outta the bag...**

**Don't worry, there are still more secrets waiting to be revealed...**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack sat there, too stunned for words. _'Alex is a girl? That means I said...and I did...'_

* * *

_Weeks ago..._

_It was sunset in the dinghy when Alex woke up. She looked over at Jack, before quickly turning to face away from him._

_"What's wrong lad?"_

_"Your trousers?"_

_Jack just shrugged. "We all have to relieve ourselves at some point."_

_Alex's face turned red. "Yes, I guess."_

_"What's your problem? We all have the same stuff." Jack said as he pulled his trousers back up._

_"Right." Alex said nervously._

* * *

Barbossa rolled his eyes at the horrified look on Jack's face. He then snapped is fingers in Jack's face. "I'm thinking the cross dresser is going to need her-"

Just then, someone jumped on deck. "Jackie, we need to talk."

Alex awoke a few hours later in the sleeping quarters of the Captain's Cabin, to the sound of Jack shouting at another man in the office area.

"So is that how you deal with your problems? By running away? You just leave some poor girl just to make yourself happy? What kind of man are-"

"You did the same thing to us!"

"I left you and your Mum so I could get money to support my family! You'd understand if you had your own family, but you don't! You should've had your own family by this point! Hell, you should be a grand parent by this point in your life!"

"Seriously! Will you leave me alone?"

"Why should I leave you alone?" The man shouted at Jack. "You can barely control your crew!"

"I can control my crew just-"

"Then why's Barbossa here?"

Alex then heard something about the size of a chair smash against the wall. She got up, brushing her hair out of her face. It took her a moment to realize what she just did. She looked down at her clothes and her face turned red. She was wearing a plain white nightgown. _'Oh my god. Someone undressed me.'_

Just then, the door opened. Alex looked up and saw an older version of Jack standing there. He looked down at Alex, before smirking. "Easy lass, just need to check the back of your head."

Alex looked over the man's shoulder, noticing Jack glaring at him. "What's wrong with-"

"Nothing to worry about." He said, still smirking. "Jackie doesn't like to be lectured by his Da."

Alex then realized who she was talking to. "You're Captain Teague!"

Teague smirked, glancing over his shoulder at Jack. "She's a little slow Jackie."

"Excuse me?" Alex said. "For your information, I managed to out smart a pirate known for being clever. So before you start calling me stupid, maybe-"

"She's got quite a mouth."

"I can hear you."

Just then, they heard meowing. Jack opened the door and Juliet ran straight to Alex. "So she finally shows herself." Jack said, rolling his eyes. _'Two bottles of rum, gone. I knew I shouldn't have made that bet with Hector.'_

"Lass, sit down on the bed." Teague said.

"I'm not 'Lass'." Alex said, sitting on the bed. "I'm Alex."

"What's your real name, Missy?" Teague asked, unwrapping the cloth around Alex's head.

"Alex."

Teague turned to Jack. "She seems to have hit her head harder than I thought."

"Alex is short for Alexandra, thank you." Alex said, very annoyed. "My father is the only person that calls me Alexandra. Everybody else calls me Alex."

"Ah, so just answer a few more questions to prove to me wrong. What's your last name?"

"Johnson."

"And your parents?"

"Alice and Anthony Johnson." Alex said. "My mother is deceased. My father is-"

Teague turned to Jack again. "Jackie, a word?" He said, getting up and dragging Jack into the office area. Teague then started laughing. "You bloody idiot!"

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

Teague pulled a sheet of paper out of his jacket pocket. "Jackie, looked at this."

Jack looked at the paper, covered with mostly Teague's spidery writting, and his jaw dropped.

'_I, __**Anthony Johnson**__, promise to give __**Edward Teague**__'s son, __**Jack Sparrow**__, my daughter's, __**Alexandra Johnson**__, hand in marriage. I swear on pain of death that this marriage will occur.'_

"You ran away from your arranged marriage with the girl you were arranged to marry." Teague said, before walking out.

* * *

**I finished chapter 8 sooner than I expected...**

**I'm actually thinking about changing the title of this story because I think that 'I'm Yours' is too romantic. This story isn't supposed to be a really romantic story...**

**AKA: I just finished working on the storyline and realized that the title didn't fit...at all...**

**I titled it I'm Yours after the song by Jason Mraz that I was listening to when I uploaded the first chapter, but now when I work on this story, I listen to the song Temple of the Black Pharaoh by Nox Arcana. So I might rename this story to something like that...**


	9. Chapter 9

Later...

Jack stood at the helm, watching as Barbossa fed the monkey. "How did you know?"

Barbossa glanced over. "Know what?"

"About Juliet. That she wouldn't come out of wherever she was hiding until Alex woke up?"

"Jack used to be the same way." Barbossa said, petting the monkey. "When I first bought him. If he got scared, he would hide somewhere until he heard my voice." Then he thought of something. "What do we do with Alex now?"

"We can't leave her in the Crew's Cabin."

"Can't put her in the Turners' old cabin." Barbossa said. "Turner visits at least once a month. Imagine the look on his face if he saw some lass in his cabin."

"She could stay in the Captain's Cabin." Jack said. "We can stay in the Crew's Cabin. That would probably be the best thing to do."

"Or we drop her off at the nearest-"

"We are not marooning anybody." Jack said. "Especially with Teague right there."

Barbossa looked over to the Misty Lady. "Sparrow, did you give our lass permission to board the Misty Lady?"

"What control do I have over her?"

"She's part of our crew."

"And Teague's my Da, a Former Pirate Lord, and Keeper of the Code. If Teague allows it, then what can I say?"

* * *

On the Misty Lady...

"Your ship is beautiful." Alex said when she found Teague.

Teague glanced over at her. "Oh, forgot you were still here." He said, closing his spy glass.

"I'm guessing you are not used to visitors?"

"I usually run a very private business." Teague said. "Since we seem to be playing a guessing game now, I'm guessing you don't talk to your father much, do you?"

"Not really."

Teague smirked. "You were running away because?"

"He had this sick game. Very disgusting. I'm his only daughter, so he figures that he could use me to catch pirating families. So he goes to the pirate, dressed as one himself, and promises to hand over my hand in marriage. Then, on the day of the wedding, he arrests all of the pirates." Alex explained. "I was so tired of it. So, when my father told me that I was going to have dinner with the current pirate's family, I packed my bags and left."

"Did Jackie tell you why he left?"

"No. I didn't tell him why I left either. Why?"

Teague's smirk turned into a grin. "I met a man about two months ago. He offered to give his daughter's hand in marriage. I told him his daughter could marry my son. I sent Jackie a letter, telling him that we needed to talk. Jackie came. I told him. He said that he wouldn't marry a lass he never met. When I told him I had a dinner planned, he stormed out. Next thing I knew, I had the man threating me for the disappearance of his daughter while I was looking for my own son."

"I don't quite understand-"

"It's a shame you two ran away. I had a great dinner planned." Teague said, walking towards his cabin. "I even got Jackie's favorite."

"Wait, you mean your family was my father's next target."

"I'm very surprised he didn't try my family first." Teague said, stopping at the door. He then thought of something and turned around, quickly studying Alex. "When you left, you didn't bring any jewelry?"

"I don't own any." Alex said, blushing slightly. "My father never allowed me to wear any type of jewelry. He said that a lady doesn't need jewelry."

"Come in here." Teague said, opening the door for her.

"Shouldn't you go in first? You are the captain."

"Ladies first." Teague said, using his free hand to push Alex into his cabin. "Now, sit down and stay right there."

Alex sat down in the closest chair, before looking around, amazed by what she saw. There was a gong, a feathered headdress, a mummified cat, a painting of a sunset, a set of bag pipes, an ivory tusk, a sea shell necklace, and so many more things. "Where have you not been?"

"The Locker." Teague said, digging through a small chest. "And that is one place I don't want to go to."

"Why not?"

"Two words: Bootstrap Bill." Teague said. "I told him that Jackie's luck was bound to rub off on him at some point. Turns out, it never did."

"And? You're Keeper of the Code."

"Nothing in the Code protects the Keeper."

"I'm guessing you're also waiting for Captain Jack's luck to rub off on you?"

Teague smirked. "Maybe." he said, before finding what he was looking for. "Now, close your eyes and hold still."

"Ok." Alex said, closing her eyes.

Teague walked in front of Alex and used his heel to pull up a stool. "Now, this is going to hurt for a second, like a pinch." He said. Alex flinched when she felt the pinch in her left ear. Teague then stepped back from her to get a good look, before smirking. "Alright, now you can open your eyes."

Alex opened her eyes and touched her ear, and felt something cold. She quickly went to the mirror. She saw the gold hoop earring and touched it with her fingers. "It's-"

"I found it in Egypt about twenty two years ago, along with a necklace, but I gave that away to some lass I slept with." Teague said. "And now you can have the earring."

"But don't you want to keep it?"

"Lass, there comes a time when a man has to give away some stuff to make room for more. Besides, a woman has to have at least one piece of jewelry." Teague said, looking out a window. "I think your Captains are waiting for you to return."

Alex gave Teague a serious look. "I doubt they've noticed I'm-"

The doors suddenly flew open as Jack walked in. "Field trip over Lass." He said, throwing Alex onto his shoulders. "Time to go."

"Jackie." Teague said. "There are many ways to a woman's heart, but that isn't one of them."

"Captain, you don't need to carry me." Alex said. "I'll go if you want me to."

Teague then walked over to Jack. "Jackie, put the girl down."

"Why?" Jack asked, almost whining.

"Your arm is bleeding." Teague said.

"No it-"

Before Jack could finish, Teague used a knife to give him a cut on his arm."Now it is."

Jack put Alex down to examine his arm. "Lass, you go ahead." He said. After Alex left, he glared at Teague. "Da, what was that-"

"Jackie, I thought it was rather odd."

"What was?"

"When you came for the Brethren Court meeting, the most trusted members of your crew came, but someone else was missing. Teague said, already stitching up Jack's cut. "It's odd, considering the fact that I told you to watch over him."

"Who?" Jack asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me Jack. You know exactly who I'm talking about." Teague said flatly. "Now, tell me. Where's Johnny?"

"Johnny?" Jack asked, pretending to be confused. _'Please don't tell me he means Jonathan.'_

"Yes, Jonathan. Your little brother. Where is he?"

* * *

**Unless I get a lot of free time after school tomorrow, I probably wont update until Monday (at the earliest) . I'm going out of town on friday and wont be back until Sunday...**

**I haven't started Chapter 10 yet, so I'll need Monday to write it**

**I was going to skip tomorrow (cause class is only from 7:25-8:12) but then, after tonight (half cooked cheeseburger that needed to be microwaved. Then a misquito landing on said cheeseburger, flying off, then landing in the grease before dying) I decided that this was not how I wanted my Summer Vacation to start...**


	10. Chapter 10

"Not here." Jack offered, keeping an eye on Teague's hands.

"Obviously. If he was here, I would've known by now." Teague said, getting annoyed. "Now where is he?"

"Else where." Jack said just as Teague was finishing up. "Well Da, I gotta go. Got a ship to Captain and all-"

"And when are you going to get rid of Barbossa?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Not sure yet. He's too entertaining."

* * *

In the Captain's Cabin of the Black Pearl...

Alex walked into the cabin, and found it a mess. Mostly women's clothes, as if the men had been digging through large piles of it. She then noticed a simple red satin dress. It was a sleeveless form fitting dress. She picked it up and held it up against herself. It reached to just above her knees.

"Better be careful with that color." A voice said.

Alex turned around, startled. She released a sigh of relief at who she saw. "Oh Captain Barbossa! You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that!"

"And you should be careful with that color." Barbossa said, picking up a burgundy gown. "Notice anything about Sparrow and Teague?"

"They're related?"

"Besides that."

"They look alike."

"And?" He asked, gesturing toward his green bandana.

"They talk alike?"

"Anything else?" Barbossa asked, gesturing toward his jacket.

"They smell similar?"

"No!" Barbossa said, giving up. "Red. They both wear red."

"And?"

"Red seems to be the color adopted by that family as their main color. If you were at one of their family dinners, you would see everyone wearing red. Everybody knows this." Barbossa said. "Including their enemies. If you were to leave this ship wearing red, you would probably be kidnaped for ransom before you left docks, if not killed on the spot."

Alex thought about it for a moment. "It still is a pretty dress."

"You'd risk your life for a dress?"

Alex blushed. "For a chance to be mistaken as someone important to Captain Sparrow." She said, before she started picking up the dresses.

Barbossa sat down in a chair, and carefully leaned over to get a good view without Alex noticing. Every time Alex would look up, Barbossa was looking at an imaginary hole in the gown. After a while, Barbossa gave up. "You know lass, there are more men aboard this ship."

Alex turned around. "Meaning?"

Barbossa stood up, tossing the gown aside. "Alex, you and I both know that Sparrow isn't what one would call 'faithful'."

"I don't understand." Alex said, completely puzzled. "What does that have to do with-"

Suddenly, Alex was on the desk, with Barbossa's face hovering just slightly over her's as he held her wrists down. "Miss Alexandra, I'm the type of man that knows what he wants and doesn't stop until he get it." Barbossa whispered, before leaning down to her right ear. "I think it's obvious what I want now."

Alex couldn't hide the horror on her face when she realized what Barbossa was talking about. Nor did she need to. "Ca-Captain Barbossa? Do you mind getting off-"

"Oh yes I do mind." Barbossa whispered. "Nobody's coming in. I have the only set of keys on the hook. We've got all the time in the world."

Outside the Cabin...

Jack walked to the door and tried the door knob. Locked. He then reached into one of his jacket pockets, before panicking and checking all of his pockets. No keys.

"Problem Captain?" Mr. Gibbs asked, walking over.

"Lost my keys."

"Remember, you told Barbossa to hold them while you went to pick up Alex." Mr. Gibbs said. "Actually, I saw Alex walk into the Cabin, followed by Barbossa."

"I'll be right back." Jack said, walking over to the side of the ship...

In the Captain's Cabin of the Misty Lady...

Teague was blowing the ink in his Captain's Logbook entry dry when Jack came in. "What now Jackie?"

"Mind if I borrow your keys?"

"What for?"

"Locked out of my own cabin."

Ten minutes later...

"Captain Barbossa, stop that!" Alex said, turning her face away when Barbossa tried to kiss her.

"You're not going anywhere until I say-" Barbossa started, before he felt a blunt object smack the back of his head and everything went black...

Jack couldn't help but to smirk at the violent way Alex shoved Barbossa to the floor as she sat up. "Bad day Lass?" He asked jokingly, tossing aside a wooden apple paperweight about the size of his fist. Alex then looked up at Jack, before throwing herself into his arms. Jack stiffened, not knowing what to do. He then wrapped his arms around her...

At the doorway, Teague stood there, smirking...

* * *

**So, on my way to Williamsburg, my sister's car gets a flat tire, so we had to put the spare on and come back home. My childhood dream vacation, ruined because of a stupid flat tire. Seriously, I've been wanting to go there since my brother went on his 5th grade class field trip there, 12 years ago (my class didn't go because the schools were still too scared after 9/11 to do any real field trips) I was so upset ****I wrote this chapter last night...**

**I was actually beginning to think that Jack and Barbossa were getting along a bit too well...**

**And I'm going to have a poll up on my profile for the title of this story...I'm probably going to keep it up for a week...so please vote (my muse isn't helping...)**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning...

"Morning lass!" Jack said, walking into the Sleeping Quarters of the Captain's Cabin. "Sleep well?"

"Oh my god!" Alex shouted, wrapping a blanket around herself. "Captain, I know this is your ship, but would knocking hurt?"

"Actually the last time I knocked on the door, I got a splinter." Jack said, smirking as he closed the door. "That is a very good look for you, to be honest."

"Wrapped in a blanket?"

"I meant before you added that." Jack said, opening the window before looking around. His eyes lit up when he found something. He then walked across the cabin, bent down, and picked up an expensive corset. "Ah! That reminds me!"

"What?"

Jack walked over to the window. "Rule number one: no corsets onboard my ship." He said, tossing the corset out the window. "Those things are death traps in the making."

"You act as if that was the only corset onboard this-"

"Actually it was. I dumped the rest of them yesterday." Jack said, smirking.

"What? Captain, I need-"

"Rule number two: no talking back. Nobody likes a smart ass."

"That would explain why you have so few friends." Alex said, pulling a folding divider out from behind a bookcase. "Now if you'd excuse me." She then opened it in between herself and Jack.

"Rule number three: don't move that bell I tied to the doorknob of the other cabin."

"Why? So you can keep track of when I'm in here?" Alex said, reaching over to the bed for the pile of clothes.

"No." Jack said, before rolling his eyes at the inch between Alex's fingers and her clothes. He pushed the clothes to her hand. "Lass, Between the two ships, you are the only woman. I figured you'd want some kind of warning of when you're going to have company." He then tossed a long strip of white cloth over the divider. "If you really need some support that badly, bind yourself with that!"

"Thanks." Alex said, quickly wrapping the cloth around herself.

"Let's move on. Rule number three-"

"You already said three." Alex said, quickly getting dressed.

"Oh." Jack said, quickly counting his rules so far. "Ah! Rule number 4: no going to the Rum Locker alone."

"I don't drink rum." Alex said, knowing that Jack was rolling his eyes. "I don't drink rum often, but Captain, who doesn't drink-"

"Rule number five: enough with calling me Captain. In front of the men, go ahead and call me Captain, but in private, it's Jack."

Alex pushed the divider aside. "Am I to believe that you actually have feelings for me?"

"If that'll get us in the bed together, then why not?" Jack said, before catching Alex's wrist as she went to slap him. "I've been slapped enough times to see it coming."

"But not this." Alex said, stomping on his foot.

Jack moved his foot back just in time to avoid her's. "Lass, you'd be surprised at how many times I've been slapped, punched, kicked, had my foot stomped on, stabbed, shot-"

"You probably deserved it each and every time."

"That's not very nice Luv." Jack said, placing his hand on Alex's lower back.

"As if it matters to you."

"Should it not matter?"

"Not to someone like you, considering the way you treat women."

Jack smirked. "Well it does matter to me."

"Yes, and you're just a man looking for a woman to settle down with?"

"There comes a time when one most think ahead."

"Oh? And you've just been taking women out for a test try?"

"May I try you next?"

Alex tried to kick him, but Jack then dipped her, causing her to grab the back of his shirt. "You really think I didn't see that coming."

"You are despicable."

"Pirate, Luv."

"Don't call me 'Luv'."

"My ship, my rules. I can call you whatever I want Luv."

"And I can always jump ship at the very next port."

Jack smirked. "I know you wont."

"And why not?"

"Cause I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Only more of a reason for me to leave."

"As if you even want to-"

Teague cleared his throat, standing in the doorway. "That was very good, but right now is not the best time for the tango."

Alex then stopped, realizing that they had been dancing the whole time. She pushed Jack away and stormed out.

"And she's back to the trousers?" Teague said. "I thought the Commodore's Daughter would go straight back to the-"

Jack sat down on the bed. "Da, what do I do?"

"About?"

"She hates me!" Jack said, completely frustrated. "She hates my guts and I have no idea what to-"

"And you wanted me to leave you alone?"

"Da, not right now."

Teague stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, smirking. "No, this is very entertaining."

"Da, you should want to have nothing to do with me!" Jack said, grasping at straws. He just wanted to be alone. "I mean, you have your own friends-"

"And? They're not as interesting as my-"

"Da, Johnny's dead."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Cause I shot him!" Jack blurted out, before quickly closing his mouth. _'Bugger.'_

* * *

**So, I went to the beach yesterday...and wasn't bright enough to think of using sunblock...**

**It's really funny that I got as much sunburn as I get with sunblock...only the nose and shoulders...can't even feel it...**

**Please vote on the title...I only got two votes so far and they're on two different titles...it's on my profile...just click on my username...**


	12. Chapter 12

The entire crew of the Pearl flinched at the sound of something heavy smashing in the Captain's Cabin. They then watched as Teague stormed out, violently shoving a large hook of the pulley out of his way.

There was only one person who wasn't watching, and he probably should've been...

The hook smacked into the back of Ragetti's head, causing his wooden eye to pop out. "Me eye!" He shouted, chasing after the wooden eye as it rolled away. It rolled past Juliet, who was grooming herself. The wooden ball caught her attention. She got up and ran after the wooden eye. When she caught up to it, she started batting it around...

Until Jack the Monkey snatched it. Juliet hissed at Jack the Monkey. The monkey hissed back, climbing up into the rigging. Juliet ran to the Main Mast and starting climbing up after the monkey. Ragetti stood on the deck, watching the cat and monkey fight over his eye. "I'm never gonna get me eye back."

Alex smiled, patting Ragetti on the back. "Don't worry. You'll get it back. They'll lose interest. Eventually." She said, pulling a small fish out of a small bag. Juliet smelled the fish and quickly ran down the mast. Jack the Monkey didn't move. "You could just shoot the monkey."

"I can't aim with one eye."

Alex shrugged. "Just a thought." She said, patting him again. "I would help except I've never fired a pistol before."

"Miss Alex, could you check on Captain Jack?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Why don't you? You're the one who's worried."

"Captain Sparrow would never hit a woman."

"Oh." Alex said, nodding understandingly. "And if this is the rare time that he does?"

Mr. Gibbs thought for a moment, before leaning closer to Alex and placing something in her hands. "If he's really in that much of a bad mood, offer these." He whispered. "It's probably one of the few things he favors more than rum."

Alex peeked into the bag. "Chocolates? Are you serious?"

* * *

In the Captain's Cabin...

Jack sighed, picking up old maps and charts that were scattered all over the cabin. The chest they had been stored in was completely destroyed. "I'm such an idiot! Why would I-"

"You're not an idiot." Alex said, as she started helping him. "You aren't as bright as I imagined, but you're not an idiot. Now what's wrong?"

"I told my Da that I shot my little brother." Jack suddenly felt a swift slap upside his head. He looked up at Alex's angry face. "What?"

"You idiot! Why would you do that?"

"Tell my Da?"

"No! Shoot your brother!" Alex said, hitting Jack with a set of charts she was holding. "Why the hell would you shoot your own family?"

Jack snatched the charts away from Alex. "Lass, everybody in my family shoots at each other. I just happened to be one of the few to actually hit the target."

"Oh so it's ok for then?" Alex spat at Jack. "It's ok for you to shoot your brother because that if how your family behaves? Is that it?"

"Lass, if you just came to yell at me, get out."

"Fine!" Alex said, throwing the bag at Jack. "I'd rather be in the brig with Captain Barbossa-"

Jack suddenly grabbed Alex's wrist and pulled her to the floor. "Lass, I can understand you not wanting my company, but-"

"'but' what?" Alex shouted. "Am I supposed to kiss you and tell you everything's going to be alright? That this will all blow over?"

Jack shrugged in agreement. "That would be-"

"Jack, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Finally."

"What?"

Jack smirked. "You dropped the 'Captain' bit."

Alex rolled her eyes. "That's only because you anger me so."

"And you continue to confuse me."

"How do I confuse you?"

Jack sighed, picking up Juliet, who had just wondered in. "Just a few weeks ago, you were the boy who seemed to want to be with me. Now you're the lass that wants nothing to do with me. I don't get it."

"Back then, you let me have some space. Now I can't get away-"

"Oh. You need space." Jack said, slowly releasing her wrist. "Go ahead. Just not anywhere near the brig."

Alex nodded, before getting up. "I'll be back later."

* * *

A few minutes later...

Barbossa looked up from his cell and smirked. "Too much for you?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I need some advice."

"Let me out and I'll take care of-"

"I mean advice on Alex."

"I thought you were the expert on women."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Alex is...different. My usual tricks don't seem to work on her."

Barbossa gave Jack an annoyed look. "Ask Teague then."

Jack looked around, before leaning closer to the cell. "I told him-"

"About?"

"I killed my little brother."

That caught Barbossa's attention. "You had a brother?"

Jack nodded. "He was only two hours younger. Annoying as-"

"And you killed him? Why?"

"We were drunk. I was stressed out. He wouldn't shut his mouth."

* * *

_About ten years ago in Tortuga..._

_Jack was sitting in the Faithful Bride, loading his new pistol. He had his old pistol on his sash with one shot. A shot he was saving for a certain mutinous first mate. Even so, he needed another pistol for any other time._

_"You should've seen that coming." A voice said._

_Jack looked up. "Shut up Johnny."_

_Johnny smirked, sitting down across from Jack with two bottles of rum. He looked exactly like Jack. He wore a white shirt, red vest, blue sash, black trousers, brown knee high boots, and a blue bandana. "Seriously, why would you trust that guy?"_

_"Johnny, I've known him for a lot longer than I've known you." Jack said, snatching a bottle. "Honestly, I don't even know you that well."_

_"So? We are family."_

_"Yes, and we didn't even know the other existed until we were sixteen." Jack said. "I've known Barbossa since before I can remember."_

_"I'm still the same flesh and blood as you." Johnny said. "It was stupid to hire a man like that as your first mate when you have family that is more than qualified to-"_

_"Johnny, I barely know you." Jack said. "If you hadn't been at Shipwreck Cove when I got there, I wouldn't have even thought of bringing you with me this time. I've only seen you about five or six times before that."_

_"So?"_

_Jack got up. "I'm going to go see what the Lasses are up to."_

_Johnny followed Jack. "Are they cheap?"_

_Jack whipped around. "Johnny, if you can't afford to buy your own rum, you shouldn't be trying to spend more money." He said. "I do expect you to pay me back."_

_"But you're my older brother."_

_"Which means all I have to do is make sure you're still breathing the next time Da sees you. Doesn't mean that you have to be happy when Da sees you."_

_"But he did tell you to take care of me."_

_"Yes, as in make sure you're fed, dressed, and still in one piece. I don't have to keep you entertained."_

_"You're just mad cause that bloke stoke your ship."_

_"Shut up."_

_"What? Is Jackie getting angry?"_

_As they walked, Johnny kept taunting Jack, bringing up the fact that Barbossa stole the Pearl and his whole crew turned against him. Jack kept his teeth clenched, knowing that anything he said at this point would only make it worse..._

_"If you're this much of a failure at Captaining, I can't imagine how you'd do as a parent." Johnny said, thinking nothing of it. He then ran into Jack's back. "Why'd you stop?" Then he realized. "Oh, did I just hit a sensitive topic? Captain Jack Sparrow wants a family of his own?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"I don't cause it's never going to happen." Johnny said, wrapping his arm around Jack's shoulders. "Any one can see how much of a failure you are. Word of advice, just give up now while you still have some dignity. Otherwise you'll just make a fool of your-"_

_In one quick movement, faster than either man could see, Jack had thrown Johnny to the ground and shot him with his new pistol. Jack looked at his unconscious brother with wide eyes, before panicking and running away..._

_Jack came back the next morning, only to find an empty space, which could only mean one thing..._

* * *

"Sparrow!" Barbossa said, startling Jack out of his flashback.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Let me out of here."

"Why should I?"

"You need rest." Barbossa said. "If you let me out, I promise not to touch your lass."

"If you do offend her in anyway, you're going to have to get pretty used to your cell." Jack said, unlocking the cell. He then thought of something "My Lass?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I wanted to see how you'd react to a man taking advantage of her. She's too young for my taste." He said, before smirking. "Besides, I still think of her as more of a lad..."

* * *

I'm updating now because my High School graduation is tomorrow...I'm sooo nervous...

Only 4 votes on the poll...and since I started the poll either last friday or saturday, I'm ending it today...

Looks like Prayers to Isis wins!


	13. Chapter 13

_It was a beautiful day in a field of red roses as Jack opened his eyes. He looking around, noticing that the roses had no thorns. "Huh? That's interesting."_

_"What's interesting?" Alex said, laying over him, her nose hovering above his. Her hair seemed to be sparkling around her head, like a halo._

_Jack looked down Alex's body. "And here I thought the flowers were interesting." He said, smirking at her lack of clothes._

_Alex then pouted playfully at Jack. "What? Am I distracting you?"_

_"Not from anything interesting."_

_"Jack, I love you." Alex said, before kissing him._

_"Alex!" A voice shouted._

_Alex then got up, pulling a blue jacket over herself. A blue jacket Jack was all to familiar with. Barbossa's jacket. Alex quickly buttoned it up, before running to Barbossa. "I thought you were-"_

_Barbossa then drew his pistol and aimed it at Jack's forehead. Jack was too stunned to move as Barbossa pulled the trigger._

* * *

Jack woke up, sitting straight up in his hammock and hitting his head on the cabin's ceiling. He laid back down in the hammock, sighing in relief. "A dream. Only a dream."

"Will you stop talking to yourself?" Barbossa grumbled, kicking Jack from the hammock below. "No one cares about your dreams." A moment of complete silence passed. "So, what was your dream about?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Alex in a field of roses." He said. "Wearing nothing."

"Figures you'd dream of that."

"What do you dream about?" Jack asked, rolling over to face Barbossa.

Barbossa rolled away from Jack. "Nothing I want you knowing about."

Jack smirked. "Is it a lass?"

"That's none of your business."

"Must be a lass." Jack said. "Is she pretty?"

"I said-"

"Must be beautiful if you don't want me knowing about her." Jack said. "Then again, you think the Undead Flea Bag's adorable. When I see that thing, the only thing I feel is a strong urge to shoot it."

"She is beautiful." Barbossa said, giving up. "She had long, curly, light brown hair and bright green eyes." He smiled at the memory. "I met her in Egypt. She was shopping when I-"

"What's her name?"

"She never gave me her name."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I don't think she likes you." He said. "If she did, she would've given you her name."

"I didn't give her mine either." Barbossa said. "She said it'd be safer that way." He then dug something out of his jacket pocket. It was a gold necklace with an Egyptian eye pendant. "She did give me this to remember her by."

Jack reached down and grabbed the necklace. "What tomb did she steal this from?"

"She said she got it from some drunk she slept with five years before we met." Barbossa said. "She's incredibly honest."

"I guessing she's blind though. Blind or heavy drinker." Jack said, rolling back onto his back. "Good night."

Barbossa poked at Jack a few minutes later, and got no response. Just then, he noticed a gold ring on Jack's left hand. It was a gold ring, with a black gemstone. Embedded in the rock was a gold vine. Barbossa couldn't help but to smirk at a memory it brought back...

* * *

_At the docks of Shipwreck Cove on 21__th__ of February, 1684..._

_Seventeen year old Hector Barbossa stood there, staring at the gangplank of the Misty Lady, nervous about the three month journey he was about to embark on. He sighed, throwing an old sack over his shoulder. _'At least I'm getting paid this time.' _He thought. This was his first paying job. His first job was babysitting..._

"_Wait!" A voice shouted, causing Barbossa to cringe. "Hector!"_

_Barbossa reluctantly turned around, just in time to see five year old Jack Sparrow trip on a rope. _'He followed me. I should've seen that coming.'_ He thought, walking over to the little boy. "What are you doing?"_

_Jack looked up at Barbossa with a huge grin on his face. He was wearing a white shirt, blue vest, brown trousers, red striped sash, and brown boots. "I'm glad I made it!" He said, jumping up. "I hid Da's hat so I could say bye to you!"_

"_Bye." Barbossa said, turning around. He was about to take a step when he felt something wrap around his leg. He looked down. "Anything else Jackie?"_

_Jack nodded, still holding onto his leg. "You're gonna be back soon, right?" He asked. "I'm gonna be lonely without you."_

_Barbossa rolled his eyes, carefully peeling the five year old away from him. He then kneeled down in front of Jack, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'll be back when the Misty Lady comes back." He said, before standing up. "I've got to go."_

_Jack then hugged both of Barbossa's legs. "But I'm gonna miss you." He said, pouting with huge glossy eyes._

"_Here." Barbossa said, slipping a ring off his finger and putting it on a short piece of twine. He tied the two ends together, and slipped the new necklace around Jack's neck. "Hopefully that helps." He sighed. _'Please don't let Captain Teague see this. I don't want to spend the next three months doing what I've been doing for the past five years.'

_Jack released Barbossa to look at the ring. He then looked back up at Barbossa with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you Hector!"_

"_Now go before your Mum starts to worry." Barbossa said, turning Jack around. Jack nodded, running away._

_Barbossa jumped when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. "They grow up so fast." Teague said, half to himself._

_Barbossa rolled his eyes. _'Not fast enough.'

* * *

Later that day...

Teague was sitting at his desk, tapping his fingers on his desk, trying to think. He had no idea what to do with Jack. Part of him wanted to beat Jack half to death then leave him for the sharks to finish off. Another part wanted to forgive Jack and move on. Yet another part of him wanted to yell at Jack. Still another part wanted to sit down and talk to him over dinner...

Just then Alex came in. "Captain Teague? Are you alright?"

"My oldest child killed my youngest. Am I supposed to be alright?" Teague snapped at Alex, before putting his face in his hands. "Bloody hell, what am I supposed to do?"

"I'd forgive him."

Teague looked up at Alex with a shocked look on his face. "What?"

Alex shrugged, sitting down in a chair. "When I was eight, my Father told my brother and I that our Mother shot herself." She said. "I forgave her, not knowing the truth.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Alex said. "The only person who should feel sorry is my Father. Oh, I'm sure he'll feel sorry once I learn to use a pistol. He will."

Teague quietly shifted away from Alex. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"I read my Father's log book." Alex said as her eyes filled with angry tears. "That monster."

* * *

_Six months ago, in the Commodore's Office..._

_Alex was unpacking her Father's desk supplies when she picked up a journal labeled '1710-1715'. She was curious, so she flipped the pages to a random date._

'_9__th__ of August, 1713_

_I brought the children to the hanging of Captain Steve Anderson today. It scared them, even though I did not tell them that Anderson was their Grandfather. I am going to need to take them with me more often to get them accustomed to it. Alice is very angry at me for allowing them to witness her Father's death._

_10__th__ of August, 1713_

_I caught Alice trying to run away. I told Alice to stop or else I will have to arrest her. "Shoot me if you must! I'm not stopping for anybody!" She shouted at me. I had to shoot her. It is my job to rid the seas of pirates. It would be unproductive to hang one pirate only to release another._

_When I got to her, Alice was already dead. I found a note in her hand. By the marks on the old paper, I could tell it was from a pirate. And then the letter revealed to me my wife's ugly secret. Alexandra, the girl I've raised since she was born, is not my child. She's the daughter of some pirate, the same one who was waiting for my wife. Am I cursed to forever be surrounded by pirates?'_

* * *

"You're bit of a hypocrite, you know that?" Teague asked, trying not to hurt Alex's feelings. "You're saying I should forgive Jackie for killing his brother and yet you just told me about how you are not going to forgive the man that raised you for killing your Mum. You Lass are very confusing."

Alex stopped. "You have a good point." She said, thinking for a moment. _'Perhaps the rum with my breakfast was not the best idea.'_

Teague sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Alright." Alex said, before getting up to leave. At the door, she turned around. "Say Captain Teague, were you in France thirteen years ago?"

"No. I was in Shipwreck Cove doing some damage control." Teague said, rolling his eyes. He could still remember finding Jack, drinking in celebration of having the fastest ship in the Caribbean and makingt a mess of the Main Hall, like it was yesterday. "Why?"

"Nothing." Alex said sadly. "It's nothing."

* * *

**I've always pictured Jack and Barbossa as childhood friends. I can't explain why, but to me it makes sense...**

**Somehow this chapter ended up with a lot of dreams and memories...I decided that those parts would be in italics (with thoughts not in italics)**

**Wow...chapter 13 and I still have yet to reveal the rest of the plot (though I have sort of hinted at it...)**


	14. Chapter 14

Jack cautiously walked into the Captain's Cabin of the Misty Lady. "Da? I come in-"

"Jackie." Teague said from his desk, startling Jack. "If I called you over here, it's not to cause you harm. If I wanted to beat you, it'd be in front of your crew."

Jack's shoulders relaxed a bit. "So, why did you-"

"I talked to Alex yesterday." Teague said. "She said that the man who raised her is not her father. She thinks her father is somewhere-"

Suddenly Jack had both his hands on the desk, his face in Teague's. "Where? And who?" He asked excitedly. "Tell me? Please tell me?" Jack then got off the desk, pacing back and forth, talking to himself. "If I can find Alex's father, she'd be so happy that she'd forgive me for everything I did to her. Then she's sure to-"

"She thinks her father's some pirate captain in France." Teague said.

"And?"

"I can only think of one pirate captain how might be able to compete with a commodore in France." Teague said, putting a large stack of papers back in a crate.

Jack went through his mental catalogue of pirates. Unfortunately, he hadn't used that catalogue since he was a teenager, so it was a little rusty. After a few minutes, a look of horror appeared on his face. "Not Chevalle. Anybody but Chevalle." Jack said, looking down at his ring finger. "I was about to propose-"

"Jackie, would that stop you?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Guess not."

"Though Chevalle might kill you if you marry his daughter without asking him." Teague said, deep in thought. "Or worse."

"What could be worse."

"I don't want a eunuch for a son." Teague said flatly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Captain's Cabin of the Pearl...

Alex was busy stitching up hole in an old sail, with Juliet playing with the spool, when Barbossa came in. "Captain Barbossa, I am not interested in-"

"Thought you were hungry. Guess not." Barbossa said, turning around.

"Wait!" Alex said, getting up. "I am interested in lunch."

Barbossa turned around, smirking, before tossing something at Alex. "Enjoy."

Alex caught it. "A green apple." She said, unamused. "If this is all you eat for lunch, I can see why you get cranky." Then she thought of something. "Or do you not want to look soft in front of the crew?"

"I'll leave that to Sparrow." Barbossa mumbled under this breath, before speaking to Alex. "That's all I can fit in one pocket."

"And let me guess, you have a red apple in your other pocket."

Barbossa took another green apple out. "Still green." He said, before noticing a small hissing sound. He bent down and picked Juliet up in one hand. "I hope the cat isn't for protection. Anything this fluffy isn't intimidating."

"Neither is the dressed up monkey."

"You have a point." Barbossa said, pulling up a chair. "What are you doing?"

Alex held up the sail. "I figure that it would be a good idea to fix the sails in case we ever need them."

Barbossa nodded, biting into his apple. "Suppose that's a good idea."

Alex gave Barbossa a disgusted look, watching as the apple juice ran into his beard, before tossing a rag at him. "I hope that isn't how you seduce women."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "That reminds me. I was thinking-"

"A practice I hear you rarely do."

Barbossa took a deep breath. "I was thinking and I came to the conclusion that the way I acted before was inappropriate. So I wanted to-"

"I'll forgive you, on one condition."

* * *

Hours later...

"Sparrow, we are going to France."

"Over my dead body."

Barbossa drew his pistol and aimed it at Jack. "That can be-"

Teague stepped in the middle of the men. "Easy boys." He said, pushing both men apart. "There will be no shooting each other. Especially when both of you have died and come back. It's just a waste of good shots."

"Either way, we're going to France." Barbossa said.

"So Chevalle can kill me, I don't think so." Jack said.

"Should I care-"

"Both of you, shut it!" Teague shouted. Just then, they heard what sounded like a guitar string being plucked in the Sleeping Quarters of the Cabin. "Jackie, go check on the Lass."

Jack rolled his eyes, before walking into the Sleeping Quarters. He saw Alex sitting cross legged on the bed. "Alex, what are you doing?"

"Making a bow." Alex said, focused on tightening one end of the string to the upper limb of the makeshift bow.

"Why?"

"I need a bow and arrows." Alex said. "I can't fire a gun, I can't fire a pistol, I don't know how to use a sword, I have no idea how a cannon works, but I can shoot an arrow."

Jack nodded slowly, before turning around and walking out. "She only knows how to shoot an arrow."

Teague ignored Jack's comment. "Jackie, we can do one of three things. One: we don't go to France and hope for the best. Two: We go to France and find out Alex is Chevalle's daughter. Or three: we go to France and find out he isn't Alex's father."

"I'm going with the first one." Jack said.

Teague then thought of something. "I'm sure Alex would love France." He whispered to Jack. "I'm pretty sure that France would be a great place to propose to her in."

Barbossa got the idea. "They also have a lot of nice wine there."

Jack thought for a moment. "We're going to France."

* * *

Weeks later...

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Jack mumbled, as the Pearl slipped into a cave, followed by the Misty Lady. He then walked into the Sleeping Quarters. "Lass, I got something for you."

"If it's another banana, I'm going to have to say no." Alex said, pulling the divider out again. "The monkey's gonna get sick if I keep feeding them to him."

Jack rolled his eyes, before tossing something over the divider. "I figured you wouldn't mind a skirt."

Alex couldn't help but to smile. The skirt was the exact same color as her trousers. "Thank you."

Jack nodded, looking out the window at France. "The best place to look for your father would probably be Paris. Unfortunately, that means sailing down the river."

"We'll be in the open." Alex said, peeking out from behind the divider.

"Which is why Da told me to give you that." Jack said, gesturing toward the long box on the table, still not looking at Alex. "Da has a thing for presentation."

"Which explains the bright red jacket." Alex said, as she slipped on the skirt.

"Actually my Mum made that for him." Jack said as he started digging through a chest. "Luckily, he's decided not to wear that one this time." He then pulled out an old, dust covered, black jacket. When shaken, a cloud of dust flew into the air. "He, Barbossa, and I are all wearing different clothes than our usual."

"Clean I hope?"

"I washed this jacket before putting it away." Jack said. "Then it was burned, but that's a different story." He then saw Alex staring at the box. "It's not opening itself you know."

"Oh right." Alex said. "It look familiar, that's all." She then carefully took the lid off of the box. Inside were a long black bow and a leather quiver full of long arrows. She ran her fingers along the bright red feathers on the arrows. "They're beautiful."

"I swear you can find anything in Da cabin." Jack said, before noticing Alex's shoulders shaking. He had no idea what to do. "Lass, are you alright?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"I can't take it anymore." Alex said, looking up at Jack. "Do you love me or are you only interested in-"

Jack took Alex's hands in one hand, and wiped her eyes with his free hand. "Alexandra, if I were only interested in getting you in bed, I wouldn't be looking for your father."

Alex then noticed something. "Jack, your ring's gone."

Sure enough, the ring that had been on Jack's ring finger was gone. Jack looked at his hand, pretending to not know that it was in his pocket. "Must've dropped it." He said, picking up the quiver for Alex. "Well c'mon. Let's get going before Hector-"

Alex kissed Jack. "I love you."

A few minutes later...

Alex sat in a boat with Jack, Barbossa, and Teague, looking around. At their feet were three swords, six pistols, a quiver full of arrows, and a long bow, all within reach of the respective owners. All of the men took hour long turns of rowing the boat. Since he was the youngest, Jack was first. Alex smiled, sketching a picture of him in a journal- that Barbossa gave her-with a piece of charcoal.

"Lass, I can't possibly be that interesting." Jack said.

"You see him everyday." Barbossa said, entertaining himself by feeding Jack the Monkey peanuts. "He's not that interesting to begin with."

Teague rolled his eyes at the younger men. He was entertaining himself by playing with Juliet. He had found a tassel that he now swung infront of the kitten's face, and moved up just as she tried to grab it. "Lass, why don't you try drawing something around you?"

Alex sighed, turning the page. She looked around and saw an odd looking spot on a tree. As the boat moved closer, she got a better look at it. "Oh my god!" She said, pointing at the tree. "Jack, go over there!"

As soon as they were in shallow enough water, Alex jumped out of the water, followed by Jack. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"A wanted poster." Alex said, holding out toward Jack. "It's a wanted poster for Jonathan Sparrow, written 5 years ago."

* * *

**Teague and Barbossa are very easily entertained...**

**The part with Juliet playing with the tassel is actually based on me at my graduation...the tassel on my cap was just so distracting...I spent half the time batting it around...**

**Next chapter is going to be interesting...**


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, in Paris's underground...

Jack helped Alex out of the boat as Teague and Barbossa busied themselves with putting their weapons in their holsters. "Better get yourself ready too." Jack said, grabbing his sword and pistols.

"Why?" Alex said, grabbing her bow and quiver. "Teague said we're traveling underground, didn't he?"

"Lass, we are in Chevalle's territory. He's not too welcoming to guests."

"Sparrow, Chevalle doesn't mind guests." Barbossa pointed out. "He's not too welcoming to you."

"Jackie, we're fine as long as we don't mention Villanueva in front of him." Teague said, picking up Juliet and stuffing her into the pocket of his dark blue jacket. His red jacket was in his sack.

"Jack, if you mention Villanueva in front of Chevalle, I'm gonna kill you." Alex said.

"I'm gonna help." Barbossa said.

"So am I." Teague said. "Alright everybody, the tunnels get dark, so follow my torch and don't get lost. And be as quiet as possible."

A few minutes later...

"Shoot." Alex whispered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I dropped an arrow." Alex said, kneeling down to look for it.

"Let me help." Jack said, kneeling down as the light dimmed. After a few moments of patting around in completely darkness, Jack felt something. "Found it!"

"Jack, that's my finger." Alex said, trying not to laugh. "Found it!" She stood up, holding the arrow.

Jack looked up, and noticed a light in the distance. "C'mon!" He said, grabbing Alex's wrist.

An hour later, in a market place...

* * *

Teague and Barbossa climbed out of a man hole, surrounded by pirates, gypsies, fortune tellers, mystics, self proclaimed prophets and more. Teague rolled his eyes. "Damn it."

"What?" Barbossa asked, looking around.

"We lost them." Teague said. "I'm going to wait down there for them."

Meanwhile, on the other side of town...

Jack and Alex climbed out a man hole in another market place full of outcasts. "Jack, where's your Da?"

"I don't know." Jack said, looking around.

"I thought you were following him."

"So did I." Jack said, noticing a familiar face in the crowd. "Alex, c'mon!"

"You found them?"

Jack shook his head excitedly. "I saw Johnny!" He said, forcing his way through the crowd. "C'mon! This way!"

Alex laughed, following Jack. After a few minutes of turning through the crowd, running up and down alleys, sliding around stands, and slipping past naval officers-all in the rain, she started to get very annoyed. "Jack, I don't think you saw him."

"I know what I saw!"

"If it was your brother, we would've caught up to him by now." Alex said. "Jack, I'm cold, wet, and tired. Can't we stop for a minute?"

Jack turned around, noticing how miserable Alex looked. He then looked around, noticing a building he was familiar with. "Let's stop here." He lead Alex in.

"Where is here, exactly?" Alex asked, looking around in the dimly lit interior of the building.

"Possibly my favorite place in France. The Notre Dame Cathedral." Jack said, smirking as he took Alex's jacket. "One of the few places where no one can be arrested." Just then, a minister came over, calmly speaking in French.

Alex watched in amusement as Jack quickly spoke to the man in French. After a few moments, the minister made the sign of the cross over Jack, then Alex, before walking away. "Jack, what did you say?"

"I told him that we got lost and asked if we can stay for the night." Jack said, leading Alex to a room the back marked 'Stockage'. "He said we can stay in this room for as long as we need to."

The room was arranged as a simple bedroom, complete with a bed and night stand. Alex laid down on the bed. "Jack, do you by any chance know what the sign says?"

Jack smirked. "Storage."

"Figures." Alex said, sitting up. "Are we allowed to look around?"

Jack suddenly jumped up. "C'mon."

He lead her to a large room. Alex immediately noticed the huge colorful stain glass window. "It's beautiful."

Jack smirked, standing behind her. He then slipped a thin gold chain holding his 'missing' ring around Alex's neck, before leaning down to her ear. "Marry me."

* * *

In the underground tunnel...

"First we lose the kids, now it's raining." Teague complained, trying to get Juliet to calm down. A single drop of rain landed on her and the cat flew into the air. Teague gave up, putting his dark blue jacket over the cat. "So, Hector, what are you looking at?"

"A necklace." Barbossa said, looking at the Egyptian eye necklace. "I met a Lass almost twenty two years ago in Alexandria, Egypt." He then started laughing. "We were going to meet here thirteen years ago and she was going to tell me a surprise, but she never-"

Teague smirked. "Her name?"

"We never exchanged names."

"You idiot." Teague said. "What did she look like?"

Barbossa smiled proudly. "Pale skin, emerald green eyes, soft yellow hair that she kept tied back in a-"

"Purple satin ribbon?" Teague offered, snatching the necklace.

"Aye." Barbossa said, nodding, before realizing what just happened. "How did you-"

"I gave this necklace to her." Teague said, before turning to stare Barbossa directly in the eyes. "I've got good news, bad news, and some very interesting news."

"What's the good news?"

"I know her name. It's Alice."

"The bad?"

"Alice died thirteen years ago, on her way here. Killed by her husband."

Barbossa took a deep breath. "And the interesting news?"

"Her surprise." Teague said cautiously. "You two have a child together. A daughter named Alexandra. A child who seems to enjoy cross dressing."

* * *

**...bet you didn't see that coming...**

**I actually didn't really think of the idea of Alex being Barbossa's daughter until like chapter 13...originally, she was going to Teague's daughter (making her Jack's half sister) but then she started to remind me more of Barbossa. Besides, I thought it'd be funny...**

**I wasn't planning on posting this chapter until friday but I can't wait any longer...I might've exploded with excitment...plus I'm probably going to be too busy...**

**Like I did with All I Need, I'm going to post a big author's note at the end of this story. I'm also going to include the titles of the song on my MP3 player's playlist...**


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, in a marketplace...

'_Poor guy.' _Teague thought, as he forced his way through the crowd with two loaves of bread in a bag under his arm. _'Just found out he's a father of a twenty one year old female cross-dresser. The same one he convinced the man he cares for the least to propose to.'_ He then smirked. _'I'm glad I went looking for Jackie. This is very interesting. Now, just gotta find Jackie and Alex before they do something stupid.'_

As he walked, Teague glanced over at a happy looking couple at a jewelry stand. He smirked, noticing the man's tricorn hat. _'Jackie wouldn't be stupid enough to wear his normal effects in a country where he's wanted dead or alive.'_ He thought, not even giving it a second thought...

At the jewelry stand...

"Alex, we don't have all day." Jack said, noticing Alex look over her shoulder. He looked in the direction she was looking in. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I thought someone was looking over here." Alex said, turning her attention back to the rings. "Are you sure it's alright for you to be wearing your usual clothes here?"

Jack smirked. "Of course it's alright! It's so crowded here I doubt any one would be able to notice as long as we act normal."

"Easy for you to say. You grew up in a pirating world. You're used to this."

"Alex, what part of me is normal?" Jack asked playfully.

Alex turned to him. "What is normal?"

"Exactly."

Alex gave Jack a confused look. "I don't understand Dear."

Jack wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders. "Neither do I Luv." He whispered into her ear. "So, see any you like?"

"What do you like?"

"Lass, you're asking a man who grew up surrounded by pirates, remember?" Jack asked, looking down at the gold bands. "I like all of them but I'm sure we can't fit all of them on our fingers."

Alex nodded, before picking up a ring. "This one." She said, showing Jack. The ring was bright gold with little irises engraved all the way around.

Jack smirked, glancing down at the ring hanging on the chain of Alex's necklace for a moment. He then turned to the man working at the stand, speaking French to the man and handing him the ring, two makeshift rings made of twine, and a folded sheet of paper. After a moment, and after Jack handed over a small pouch of coins, he turned to Alex. Or at least to where Alex had been standing.

"Bonjour Sparrow." Chevalle said to Jack. The French man had a huge grin on his face.

"Ah, Chevalle. What are you doing here?" Jack asked, trying to distract Chevalle so he could look for Alex.

"I saw your hat." Chevalle said.

""Excuse you." Alex said, pushing Chevalle aside. "Sorry about that Jack. I got pushed away by this son of a-"

Jack covered Alex's mouth. "Alex, this is Captain Chevalle." He said, changing the subject. "Chevalle, this is Alexandra-"

"Mademoiselle." Chevalle said, holding his hat to his chest as he bowed down and kissed Alex's hand, which he held in his free hand.

When Chevalle straightened back up, Jack was glaring at him. "My wife." Jack said evenly, pulling Alex away from the other man. "So that would be 'Madame'."

Chevalle's face turned red in embarrassment. "Ah...if you would excuse me..." He said to Alex, before quickly disappearing into the crowd.

Jack smirked. "I've never thought a man with that much face paint could turn so red."

Alex playfully smacked Jack's arm. "Jack!"

"Admit it Darling, you agree."

Alex nodded in agreement. "I do agree, but you don't see me saying it out loud."

Jack then looked down at Alex's clothes as she started rambling about how there's a time and place for everything. _'She's been wearing pretty much the same thing since we met. White shirt, a red vest, a blue sash, brown boots. Only thing that has changed is that now she has a black skirt instead of trousers. And she doesn't seem to worry about bathing as much anymore. Glad we managed to cut it down to once a week.'_ He thought, before looking around. His eyes lit up as he noticed a stand selling clothes. "Alex, c'mon."

"But what about the rings?"

"They wont be ready until tomorrow." Jack said. "I've added a bit of a surprise."

"Is that why you wanted to make those twine rings last night?" Alex asked, following Jack. "So you could give the seller the exact size."

"Exactly." Jack said as they got to the stand. "See any you like?"

"We just got here." Alex said smiling. She then started looking at the dresses. "I don't know."

Jack rolled his eyes, before picking up a black dress. It was very simple, with thick straps and a square neck. He held it up to Alex, before nodding. "This one." He said, before buying the dress and sewing supplies.

"Jack, should I worry?" Alex asked.

"No worries." Jack said confidently. "Mum taught me how to sew when I was a child."

"She did?"

"Mum needed some help around the...Cove." Jack said. He wanted to say 'house' but that didn't sound right in his head. "Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

The next day...

Teague rolled his eyes at Barbossa. "Lad, I know you've received a big shock, but that was two days ago." He said, pulling the hat off of his face. "Now get moving before I have to-"

"Alright!" Barbossa shouted, snatching his hat back. "No wonder Jack ran away all those years ago."

"Will you hurry it up?" Teague said, already out of the manhole. "If you don't hurry up, all of the fresh caviar I heard you like so much will be sold out!"

While in town, Barbossa noticed the tricorn hat. "Teague, isn't that-"

"Jackie isn't that stupid." Teague said. "I should know. I taught him everything he-"

"Jack!" Teague and Barbossa heard a woman shout.

They watched as Jack turned around, smirking and said say something to Alex, who was running up to him with a basket of flowers. Alex was wearing her black dress, which now had pink striped fabric around the waist and scrunched up along the neckline. Jack was wearing all of his normal clothes, only his sash was slightly shorter...

Teague walked over to the happy couple. "Jackie, where have you been?"

"Notre Dame." Jack said as if it was obvious.

"Why were you in a cathedral?"

"The officers can't arrest people in cathedrals, Da." Jack said. "Remember?"

"That's true." Teague said, nodding in agreement. He then got serious. "Alex, we found your father."

"You did!" Alex asked, looking around excitedly. "Where?"

Teague then gave Alex a good look. "You do sort of look like him. Like a female version."

"Da, will you please just spit it out before my wife passes out!" Jack said, just as Barbossa caught up to them.

Teague slapped Jack upside his head. "You bloody idiot."

"What?" Jack asked, completely confused as to what he did to deserve being slapped.

Barbossa walked over to Alex, trying to think of the best way to say what he wanted to say. He ended up going with the first way he thought of. "Lass, I slept with your mother about twenty two years ago in Alexandria, Egypt. I'm pretty sure I'm your father."

Jack then looked at Barbossa, then Alex, then back at Barbossa. "Oh bugger."

Alex grabbed Jack's arm. "I can't-" She started, before collapsing into his arms.

* * *

**Barbossa's great with words, isn't he?**

**Surprisingly, the main problem has not been revealed yet [though there have been a couple of hints ;) ]**

**Actually I'm working on chapter 18 and it doesn't look like it'll be presented there...**

**By the way: Soda at 11:30 at night=never a good idea**


	17. Chapter 17

Later that day...

Alex woke up in a bed at an inn with a damp folded up rag on her forehead. She sat up. "Where am-"

"Lay back down Lass." Jack said from his chair next to the bed as he gently pushed her back down with a finger. "You caught a cold the other day."

"Thanks to your wild goose chase in the rain, a suppose?"

"I know I saw him."

Alex sat up and placed a hand on Jack's cheek. "I'm not saying you didn't." She said, smiling softly. "Maybe he just wasn't ready to be reunited with you yet."

"That's not what you said the other day."

"Jack, I was annoyed with you." Alex said. "I was cold, wet, and tired. Did you really expect me to be sensitive to your feelings when I was like that?"

Jack shrugged in agreement. "How are you feeling now?"

"Disappointed."

"Wasn't expecting that one." Jack said. "Why?"

"I was looking forward to exchanging rings." Alex said. "To make our marriage official."

"We have the certificate."

"I know. It's just that I wanted to actually put your ring on your finger and-"

Jack smirked, taking a small pouch out of his jacket. "You think I'd put it on myself?"

Alex smiled, pulling a ring out of the pouch. "Jack-"

Jack shook his head. "Me first." He said, taking the smaller ring out. He took Alex's left hand and slipped the small gold band on.

Alex then took Jack's left hand and slipped his ring on. She then smiled, snuggling close to him. "I'm happy."

"Me too." Jack said. "Now, look in your ring."

Alex took off her ring and looked at the inside. Engraved into the ring was a small skull wearing a bandana looking at an even smaller sparrow. "How in the blazes did he manage that?" She mumbled, nearly going cross eyed.

Jack shrugged. "Either way I think he did a pretty good job for how much I paid him." He said, smirking at Alex as she put the ring back on. "I'm going to get us something to eat." He got up from the chair. "I'll be right back."

After the door shut, Alex held her hand out to look at the ring. She then noticed that she was, once again, in a nightgown. 'I should change.' She thought, noticing her dress on a chair near a vanity table.

When Jack came back, with a tray holding two bowls of soup, Alex was already dressed. "What part of 'lay back down' do you not like?"

"The part where I have to stay in bed." Alex said, smiling at Jack. "You're so good at that, balancing the bowls on that tray. It's almost as though you do that a lot."

"I used to." Jack said, putting the tray on the vanity table. "Back when I was a kid, my Mum spent a lot of time sick in bed. So, when Da wasn't around, I'd stay by her side."

Alex smirked, imagining a little Jack carrying a tray with two big bowls of hot soup. "I'm sure your Mum loved it." She then sighed dreamily, resting her chin in one hand. "I bet you were a cute kid."

"Of course I was." Jack said proudly. "Why wouldn't I-"

"I heard your Grandmama tried to kill you on three separate occasions."

"My Da told you that?" Jack asked, more of statement than a question.

"Yes he did." Alex said. "Which reminds me: where's the other's?"

Jack pointed to the right. "My Da's there." He said, before pointing to the left. "Barbossa, I mean your father, is there with the monkey." He then thought of something. "Does that mean the monkey's your brother?"

"Where's Juliet?" Alex asked, ignoring Jack's question.

"She was right here a minute ago." Jack said, looking around the room. Juliet was standing on the vanity table, licking the soup out of one of the bowls. "Hey!"

Juliet looked up at Jack for a moment, before going back to work on the soup. Alex smiled, picking up the kitten. "Are you hungry kitty?"

Juliet sweetly meowed at Alex.

"Go catch a rat." Jack mumbled.

"Jack, you know she can't." Alex said, placing Juliet in the floor. "We have to feed her some-"

"We'll get her food later." Jack said. "Now let's eat before the cat eats any more."

After they finished eating, in silence, Jack got up, holding the two empty bowls. "I'm going to get some fish. You get some rest."

Alex nodded, kissing Jack as he left. She then changed back into the nightgown, yawning several times, and got in bed. _'I just ate. I shouldn't be this tired. Maybe Jack slipped some medicine into my soup?' _She thought as Juliet climbed on top of her. The cat also looked tired. "Are you tired too? Here, you can sleep here." She placed Juliet on the pillow next to her's.

Just before Alex drifted off to sleep, she heard plates shattering in the hall...

* * *

**Speaking of cats...I have a pet cat (who I've spent lots of time watching) Her name's Tiger (she came named) She's a little tabby cat...**

**So yesterday I finally bought her a collar...it's a little pink collar with a tiny pink bell...she loves it...**

**The part with Alex and Juliet is based on something my cat does every night...**


	18. Chapter 18

Alex awoke to the sounds of waves against a ship, wind against sails, and shouting. She opened her eyes and sat up, looking around. She was on a bed in a strangely decorated cabin. "Who ever owns this cabin is obsessed with Egypt."

"I'm glad you like it." A man's voice said. "That dress suits you."

Alex looked down at her clothes. She was wearing red dress, with blue, green and gold beads around the top and two thick bands of beads and cloth as straps. _'Do these men not understand the concept of-'_

"I'm surprised you don't seem too worried about being in a room alone with a man you don't know."

Alex looked up. "Surely no smart man would try anything in that nature to a married woman."

"Ah, that." The man said, walking out of the shadows. "I'll admit, my older brother does have interesting taste in women."

"You're Jonathan?"

Johnny smirked. "Yes, though I do have other names."

"I don't quite understand."

"You shouldn't yet." Johnny said, admiring his Ancient Egyptian relics. "If you'd ask me years ago, I wouldn't have been able to understand myself. Though death does-"

"You sound crazy."

"And yet I'm probably the furthest from that you're going to find in my family." Johnny said, picking up a box.

"I don't believe you."

Johnny smiled, turning to face her. "I know who you really are. You are not Alex, like you seem to think. Not even Alexandra Johnson, like your parents-"

"Barbossa." Alex said, knowing that 'Barbossa' would be the best name to use. At least she'd have the protection the Pirate Lord's name would provide. "I'm Hector Barbossa's daughter."

Suddenly, Johnny was in Alex's face. He stared at her very closely. Uncomfortably close. "You do look like that back stabber Jack was so quick to defend all the time." He then backed off of Alex. "I'm guessing your marriage to my brother was payment for-"

Alex slapped Johnny. "For your information, I love Jack-"

"But does he love you?" Johnny asked evenly. "I've heard him say he loves women all the time. Left and right."

"He proposed to me-"

"Like that means anything coming out of that drunk."

"He brought me to France to-"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "All of that has no meaning. You're an idiot if you think that's important." He said. "Compared to the story you're in, that's nothing."

"What story?" Alex said, very alarmed.

"Ever heard the story of Osiris?"

"No, and to be honest, I'm done talking to you." Alex said, standing up.

"Oh but at least stay for dinner." Johnny said. "You have a fever, so I made you a special stew."

* * *

The next morning...

Jack woke up with his head on Alex's lap. The first thing he saw was Alex's face. She was asleep, but awoke to Jack lightly touching her forehead. "Lass, you're still warm."

"I don't care."

"Let's get something to eat." Jack said, carefully sitting up.

"I'd rather not." Alex said. "Your brother's an ass."

Jack smirked. "What did he do?" He asked, before sighing. "Never mind. You lay down. I'm going to get us something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Alex said, before wrapping her arms around Jack. "Please don't leave me alone."

"Why? What happened?"

"He's terrible!"

"I know Johnny's terrible." Jack said, looking around the room. "Where's Juliet? I'm sure she wouldn't mind staying with-"

Suddenly, Alex was crying into his shirt. "I can't believe...he...it's horrible..."

"Alex?" Jack asked nervously. "Luv, what happened?"

* * *

The night before...

"You have a fever, so I made you a special stew." Johnny said, leading Alex into the office area of his cabin. The table was set for one person. Johnny pulled out the chair for Alex. After she sat down, he pushed the chair in "Enjoy."

Alex picked up a spoon and tasted the broth. "I've never tasted anything like this."

"I thought not." Johnny said, picking up an old book and tossing it on the table. "Here, you can have this."

"If you don't mind, could you tell me what kind of soup this is?"

Johnny smirked. "Cat stew." He said, horrifying Alex. "I figured I'd make good use out of that kitten that followed us."

* * *

Jack held Alex protectively, lightly stroking her hair. "It's alright. I'll talk to him later."

Meanwhile, on the Pearl...

Barbossa sat in the Captain's Cabin, completely confused. He and Teague had returned to their respective ships the night before. That was the last time anyone had seen Barbossa. He sat there, deep in thought.

Barbossa had always thought that, once Jack was out of the way, he'd have everything he ever wanted. He had the fastest ship in the Caribbean, a good crew, and the monkey, and yet that didn't seem to be enough any more. Now that he knew he has a child, everything else didn't seem to matter. Not even the monkey, who was locked out. Now, he had a choice to make. Either sail after the people who kid napped his daughter and his enemy, or sail back to the Caribbean and forget he ever heard of Alex.

Suddenly, he walked out onto the deck. Teague was there, waiting. "What's the plan?"

"We're going after them." Barbossa said, startling almost everybody.

Teague sighed. "How do you plan to do that?"

"I can help." A voice said.

Teague turned around. "Who are you?"

"Andrew Johnson." Andy said, smiling. "I stowed away on the Scarab, so I know where they're going."

"The Scarab?" Teague repeated. "They named their ship after the Ancient Egyptian dung beetle?" He then took a good look at Andy. "Boy, how old are you?"

Andy gave Teague a confused look. "I turned twenty five two weeks ago. Why?"

"More importantly, you're Commodore's son." Barbossa pointed out. "Where's the Company? And Lord Beckett?"

"That's why we need to get going, and why I resigned." Andy said. "Lord Beckett has arranged for an armada to intercept the Scarab and to sink it."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

Andy walked over to the side of the Pearl, and pulled the dirty blond wig off. Underneath was short curly brown hair. Teague then gave Andy a good look over. "How many men did your mother sleep with?

"Three." Andy said. "Anthony, some pirate in Egypt, and you."

* * *

**Sorry about the cat...I love cats...but yeah...**

**Johnny...one of the characters I created that I would love to strangle...**

**When I wrote the end of this chapter, I stopped and was like _'Wait a minute. Jack's brother in law is also his brother but Jack did not marry his sister...'_ Next thought: _'Alex has no idea she just married her brother's half brother...'_ And then: _'Teague! That's sooo rude!'_**

**In the next chapter the main problem will be revealed...**


	19. Chapter 19

On the Scarab...

Alex awoke to Jack shaking her shoulder. "Jack? What do you want?" She asked, noticing that she had some pillows propping her up.

"Here, open up." Jack said, holding a spoon of broth in front of her face. "It's chicken broth."

"Jack, I-"

"Alexandra, either open your mouth or I'm going to force it open." Jack said in a forced whisper. He then took a deep breath. "At least taste it?"

Alex grabbed the spoon and tasted the broth. "It's great." She said, snatching the bowl to get more.

"You are just hungry." Jack said. "I'm sure it's not that good."

"Why?"

"Cause I made it myself." Jack said, picking up a book. He looked at the book in his hands, with a completely confused look on his face. "What is this?"

Alex glanced over. "Ask your brother."

"Good idea." Jack said, getting up. "You stay here."

"Jack, I-"

"Alex, I need to talk to him at some point. I'd rather have it be now than when it's too late. Savvy?"

Alex nodded reluctantly, before kissing him. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

In the Captain's Cabin...

Jack walked in and looked around. "Your cabin is enough to make a Pirate Lord sick."

Johnny looked up from his charts at Jack, smiling. "Jack, I thought you were out for a while. How you feeling?"

"Sick to my stomach, thanks to you and your Egypt-themed-"

Johnny walked over to Jack. "I meant before you came in." He said, not even trying to sound concerned.

"What are you talking about?"

Johnny smirked. "I read Da's journal about your medical history." He whispered. "All three of them. You seem to get sick a lot." He then tossed a small bottle at Jack. "I also remember you taking a table spoon of that everyday. I figured you forgot to, so I also slipped some of that into your soup the other day along with that sleep-"

"Johnny, I don't remember you being this...shall we say troubled." Jack said, stepping away from his brother. He then cleared his throat. "Why did you kill my wife's cat?"

"Oh, it was your wife's? Thought the little pest was your's." Johnny said. "You really want to know why I killed the cat. This is why!" He ripped open his shirt. There was a circular scar on the left of his chest, over his heart. "You killed me."

"So you thought you'd get back at me by killing the cat?" Jack asked, confused. "Johnny, you know your logic makes no sense."

"You cursed me!" Johnny shouted at Jack.

"How did I curse you?"

"You shot me and I died on a statue of Seth!" Johnny shouted, before laughing. "I'm really only after one thing."

"And what's that?"

"The blood of Isis." Johnny said, turning around to face a blood covered statue of Seth. "I met Seth, in the Underworld. He promised to grant me his powers, the powers of my past life, if I sacrifice the reborn Isis at his temple before she regains her powers." He then looked over his shoulder at Jack, smiling. "And I've found her. Actually you found her for me, and for that I thank you."

"I found her?"

Johnny laughed. "Your wife isn't sick."

Jack then realized what Johnny meant. "Johnny, did Da drop you on your head when we were born?"

"What?"

"There is no way Alex is Isis. She's twenty one, eight years too old to be your reborn goddess."

Johnny laughed. "That is where you are wrong. Ask her what her earliest memory is. I bet she has no memory of anything before when she was eight."

Jack ran to his and Alex's cabin. He kneeled next to the bed, grabbing her hand. Alex smiled, pleasantly surprised, and set her sewing project aside. "What's wrong?"

"Alex, tell me something. What is your earliest memory?"

"That was unexpected." Alex said, before thinking. "Hmm...I guess it was have to be the winter I spent on Isla Fortuna. I was eight and the weather made me sick. My doctor told me that he thought I wouldn't make it." She then laughed at the memory. "The woman I shared the room with said that I had a very powerful angel watching over me."

Jack then stood up. "Alex, we have to get out of here." He said, looking around. "Where's my sword?"

"I don't know."

"I know." A girl said. She looked to be about twelve, with long curly black hair tied back with a red ribbon and brown eyes. She was wearing a Vietnamese ao dai and black flats. Her's was made up of a long red and gold shirt and black pants. "I'll help you only if you help me get away too."

Jack looked at the girl. "Who are you?"

Alex walked over to the girl. "Oh you are just too cute!" She said, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders. "Jack, we must take her with us. She's too cute to leave here!"

The girl's face turned almost as red as her ao dai. "Could you please let me go?" She asked, pushing Alex away. "Thank you."

"Kid, where are my weapons?" Jack asked.

"Follow me." The girl said. She lead them straight to the brig. She patted through a pile of straw until she pulled out three swords, four pistols, and Alex's bow and quiver of arrows. "Now, we're taking over the Scarab?"

"No." Jack said, cocking his pistol. "Get someone down here."

"Jack! We can't shoot some random person!" Alex said.

"I'm not helping you to-"

"I hate doing this." Jack said, aiming his pistol at the girl. "Walk!"

The girl drew her own pistol. "I'm not going anywhere until you lower your gun."

"Jack! Stop this madness!" Alex said, trying to lower Jack's arm. "I'm not letting you-"

Jack pushed Alex aside, before firing his pistol. The girl closed her eyes at the sound of the gunshot. Seconds later, she opened her eyes and turned around. There was a man's body on the floor, with a bullet hole in his temple. In his hands were women's undergarments. "That's where my underwear's been disappearing to!" She said, noticing a large chest in the corner of the cabin...

"Now what Jack?" Alex asked, still angry at Jack.

"We wait."

"Wait for-"

Just then, a figure appeared next to the man. Jack smiled, walking over to the figure. "William."

Will looked up, very surprised to hear Jack's voice. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

Jack kneeled down to whisper. "William, my wife and I-"

"Your wife?" Will repeated. "You got married?" He then noticed the girl. "And you have a child? What happened to Scarlet and-"

"Shut it!" Jack said. "My wife and I need to get away from here. The girl over there just wants off this ship."

"Why?"

"My brother's trying to kill my wife cause I shot him thirteen years ago." Jack said. "Can you help me?"

"Jack, I'm not sure-"

"William, if it weren't for me, you'd still be working for Mr. Brown in Port Royal and your Murderess would've married-"

"I would also have a life."

"But seeing the woman you love married to another man doesn't sound like much of a life, does it?"

Will sighed. "I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

Jack smirked. "Did you think you were?"

Will stood up. "Meet me on the deck of the Misty Lady." He said, vanishing.

Jack stood up, and turned around. "And now, we head up."

* * *

A few minutes later, on the deck of the Misty Lady...

"That was too easy." Alex said.

"It probably helped that I mixed some sleeping medicine into their dinner." The girl said, smirking. "Told them it was to add flavor."

"Oi William!" Jack said, wrapping his arm around Alex's waist. "This is my wife, Alexandra."

Will looked at Alex. "You look familiar."

"Should I tell him?" Jack asked Alex.

"I think I should." Alex said, smiling. She then turned to Will. "I'm Captain Barbossa's daughter."

Will looked at Jack. "You married your enemy's daughter?"

"Oh, that reminds me!" The girl said. "I need to get back to Shipwreck Cove before my Da gets back! Could you-"

"Your Da?" Jack asked.

"Yes." The girl said. "I'm Delila Sparrow, Captain Teague's only child."

* * *

**So basically the main problem is that Johnny if trying to kill Alex, who he thinks is Isis, to gain the powers of Seth, the Ancient Egyptian god of distruction...don't worry about the Ancient Egypt parts later on...I spent about ten years studying this stuff as a hobby (seriously, the second book I ever read was about mummies) I'm pretty sure I can explain it...(when I was younger, I must've been one creepy kid...now that I think of it...)**

**I've always wanted a Ao Dai...maybe not those colors...but being that I was raised with the Vietnamese side of my family, I grew up seeing them and I love that style...**

**I didn't realize you all like Juliet so much...**

**I've been working on keeping myself about two chapters ahead of the chapter I post...last night I finished chapter 21...and it looks like I'm nowhere near the end...**


	20. Chapter 20

The next day on the Scarab...

Johnny was working in his cabin when there was a knock at his door. "What do you want?"

"Boy, look at me!"

Johnny looked up and gave Teague an innocent smile. "Hi Da."

"Where is your brother and your sister in law?" Teague asked, more as an order than a question.

"I don't know!" Johnny said. "I wake up to find a dead man in my brig and the lovebirds and my cook gone!"

"Ah, good." Teague said, before looking around. "I always thought you were a strange kid."

"I didn't know you until I was sixteen."

"But you knew your Mum." Teague pointed out. "After her weekly visit, she'd always come back with interesting stories. Besides, sixteen's still a child in my book."

"Why did you wait until me and Jack were sixteen before-"

"I didn't wait for you two to turn sixteen. Your Grandma, being your Mum's mum, hated me. She said that if she caught me near you, she'd skin me alive." Teague said with a smirk on his face. "I can still picture her doing that."

Johnny nodded in agreement. "She did that to one of the neighbors. Apparently he asked to borrow a cup of sugar one too many times."

"She also hated Jackie, because my family raised him." Teague said, before sighing. "Out of the two of you, you were the lucky one. Jackie spent one year in hiding, and several years dodging bullets and knives. Your Grandmama wasn't too fond of your brother because he was your Mum's son."

"Da, ever heard of-"

Just then, Barbossa came in with his pistol drawn. "Boy, where's my kid?"

"On the Dutchman." Teague said. "Jack got them off, alive and well."

"Ah, the legendary Captain Barbossa." Johnny said, smirking. "Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. The man that marooned my-"

"Johnny, could you save the drama for later?" Teague asked, throughly annoyed. He leaned over to Barbossa. "I swear someone cursed me and my wife to have twins."

"Captain Barbossa, you're the expert on ghost stories from what I heard. Ever heard the tale of Osiris?" Johnny asked. "I hope you have, cause your daughter is part of it."

"Barbossa, you get back over to the Pearl." Teague said, before grabbing the sleeve of Johnny's burgundy jacket. "You are coming with me." He then walked out to address Johnny's crew. "I hope you all don't mind following my ship."

"Why?" Someone asked.

"Cause your captain isn't leaving until I feel he's learned his lesson." Teague said. "And as his parent, I think I have every right to take him with me."

Just then, Barbossa whipped around, grabbed Johnny's shirt, and slammed him against the outside wall of the Captain's Cabin. "Who told you about my ghost stories?"

"Barbossa, drop him!" Teague shouted.

"Boy, where is she?" Barbossa asked. "Where's the Pirate King?"

That's when Teague realized what was going on. "Johnny, if you did anything to Captain Elizabeth or the Code, I swear I'll-"

"Captain Elizabeth hid the Code and the Dead Man's Chest." Johnny said. "So I left her alone." He then gave Teague a serious face. "I also found a girl in Shipwreck Cove. I had no idea you were interested in girls that young."

Teague's face went pale. "Jonathan, what did you do to Delila?"

"What does it matter?"

"Your Mum. She died in childbirth." Teague said in a forced whisper. "Delila is your sister."

* * *

On the Misty Lady...

"Let me get this straight: Captain Johnny is my brother, you're his twin, and your wife is my sister in law who's also the daughter of the man who stole your ship." Delila said. She was cooking while Jack helped her peel potatoes.

"Twice." Jack said. "He stole my ship twice."

"You're an idiot." Delila said. "Why would you marry the daughter of the man who stole your ship?"

"I didn't know she was his daughter, not that it would've changed anything."

Delila sighed sadly. "What was Mum like?"

"Hmm?"

"I never knew Mum." Delila said. "What was she like? Was she pretty? Was she smart? Did she like-"

"She was beautiful and smart." Jack said, smiling. "She had pale skin, long dark brown hair that she always kept tied back like your's, and beautiful brown eyes. You actually look more like her than Da." Jack smirked when Delila's face turned red. "Mum had this red satin gown, an exact match to Da's jacket. She wore it a lot. I don't remember her wearing any other dress. I'm sure she owned more than just that one." He then sighed. "She was sick a lot, and never went further than that little island next to Shipwreck Island, but she was extremely smart. She tricked her whole family."

* * *

_Years ago, in Shipwreck Cove..._

_"Da, where are we going?" Sixteen year old Jack asked Teague._

_"The fountain." Teague said excitedly._

_"Da, slow down!" Jack said. "You know I can't keep up to you running like that!"_

_Teague slowed down enough for Jack to catch up. Just before they got to the center of the town of Shipwreck, Teague stopped and turned to Jack. "Now Jackie, don't do anything stupid."_

_"Why?" Jack asked._

_"You'll see."_

_When they got to the fountain in the center of town, Jack stopped. His Mum was sitting at the fountain, with a boy that looked a lot like him next to her. "Uh...Da...who's that?"_

_"Your brother." Teague said, smirking at the shocked look on Jack's face. Teague then walked over to the boys' Mum and kissed her. "How'd it go Danny?"_

_She smiled. "They were easy." She said. "I told the family that I left you."_

_"I'm sure they were very happy to hear that."_

_"Overjoyed actually."_

_Teague then looked at the boys. The were just staring at each other, not sure of what to say. Teague laughed. "Danielle, should I introduce them?"_

_Danielle looked at the boys and rolled her eyes. "You'd think at their age, they'd introduce themselves." She said, rolling her eyes._

_"If they weren't so shocked, I think they would."_

_"Jackie, Johnny. Johnny, Jackie." Danielle said, pointing at the respective boy._

_Teague looked at Johnny, then Jack. "This is going to take some getting used to."_

_Johnny nervously looked up at Danielle. "Mum, who's he?"_

_Danielle smiled. "He's your Da." She said, before wrapping her arms around both her sons. "I'm so happy. All four of us, together at last! Tomorrow, I'm gonna cook us a big breakfast!"_

_"Danny?" Teague said. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Teague, don't you remember? Johnny's moving into Shipwreck Cove." Danielle said, causing all three of the guys to start complaining..._

* * *

"There was one thing Mum wanted above all else." Jack said, starting on the next potato. "A daughter."

Delila looked over. "Really?"

"Aye. She even taught me how to sew, cook, and clean." Jack said, smirking. "Da did not like that."

Delila smiled. "Did Da give you a talk at the Old Fountain?"

"Yeah." Jack said, nodding in agreement. "Mum used to always say that she'd die for a little girl, but Da wouldn't risk it. I guess the idea of both of his boys out of the Cove made Da agree to try for a girl." That's when he thought of something. He stood up and walked over to Delila. "I want to give you something." He slipped something into her hand.

Delila looked at the shrunken head in her hand. "What is it?"

Jack smiled. "Mum."

* * *

Later...

Alex sat in the cabin she was sharing with Jack, patching up a hole in an old shirt. She felt the need to do something useful, so she had gathered all of the old clothes of the Flying Dutchman and brought them to the cabin to wash and repair. She didn't look up when the door opened. "Jack, how many times must I tell you to knock?" She said, before looking up. "Oh, who are you?"

Calypso bowed down to the floor infront of Alex. "I am honored to finally be in the presence of the great queen of the Underworld. The Honorable Isis."

"Mind telling me where you found that rum you seemed to have consumed? I'm sure my husband would love some."

"Do you not know who I am?"

"No."

"I am Calypso." She said, standing up. "Though during your time, I was Mut."

"Yeah...I'm sorry but you are very mistaken."

"I am never mistaken." Calypso said, grabbing Alex's wrist. "You are Isis, sister-wife to Osiris, mother of Horus, sister to-"

"I am sorry, but you really are mistaken. I am the wife of Captain Jack Sparrow. I've never heard of Osiris or Horus." Alex said, pulling her wrist out of Calypso's grip, before slipping out the door.

"You are Isis." Calypso said, watching Alex. "And you must go to Egypt before your returning powers kill you."

* * *

**The other night was awesome...I saw the midnight showing of Eclipse...and crushed a small popcorn and small soda...I had a good time and the movie was AWESOME!...****Yeah...while I was at the movie theater, their crazy menu screens had a bunch of parodies of different movies to advertise different snacks...one was 'Kernels of the Caribbean' or something like that...with popcorn version of Curse of the Black Pearl clips...**

**Then today I went to the pool...it was fun...don't worry about that putting me behind on writing though...last night, I got into one of my writing moods and ended up writing two chapters...I am about to start chapter 25 later...or tomorrow...**

**Actually, I also editted this chapter last night...originally, Calypso said "Though during your time, I was Anqet, of the island of Sahal." But then I went thought about it for a while and the name Anqet didn't seem right. So I grabbed my three books (and checked my ipod app)on Ancient Egypt and tried to find the name Anqet...and I didn't find it...So I settled for Mut because I read somewhere that she was associated with the waters that everything was born from...I've read so much stuff about Ancient Egypt (Mom's side of the family never supported my interest in Egypt. My only books were Christmas gifts from my Dad and my brother and sister) that I couldn't tell you exactly where...**

**I am sooo excited about the next chapter...I can't even tell you how excited...it's one of the parts I had planned for a while...**


	21. Chapter 21

On the Misty Lady...

Teague sat in his cabin, reading a book while keeping an eye on Johnny, who was busily writing on a sheet of paper. Teague had decided that making Johnny write _'I will treat others the way I want to be treated.'_ a thousand times will be punishment enough. Not to mention it was very entertaining for him to watch.

Just then, Barbossa walked in. "Teague, we have a problem."

"We've been having problems for a while, Hector." Teague said. "Your daughter cross dresses, my son married your daughter, my other son is trying, very poorly, to killing them, what could the new-"

"There's a six year old lass on the Pearl." Barbossa said, before turning to Johnny.

Teague rolled his eyes, turning to Johnny. "You kidnaped a six year old?"

Johnny raised his hands. "I have no use for a six year old."

"Who said you can stop writing?" Teague said. Johnny quickly went back to writing. Teague sighed, turning to Barbossa. "Mind sending Mr. Gibbs over? I want this boy to stay in here."

* * *

A few minutes later, on the Pearl...

Barbossa walked into the Captain's Cabin, followed by Teague. Inside was a little six year old girl with fair skin, soft almost white hair, and big bright green eyes. She was wearing a fine white linen dress in the Ancient Egyptian style, a pair of leather sandals, and several pieces of Ancient Egyptian jewelry. She was playing with a wooden toy mouse that had a string which, when pulled, would make the toy move and tail to move up and down. Teague leaned over to Barbossa. "Are you sure she's from the current century?" He whispered.

Barbossa shrugged. "I haven't the-"

The little girl suddenly ran over and hugged Teague. "I knew you'd come!" She said, snuggling closer to him.

Teague carefully pushed the girl away. "Lass, I think you're-"

"I am not mistaken." The little girl said, pouting slightly. "You're Captain Teague, Keeper of the Pirata Codex. Your ship's name is the Misty Lady. You have three sons and a daughter." She then smirked. "You like cats."

"Who are you?"

"I am Bastet, daughter of the Sun God, Re." She said. "Though you all know me by a name I've honestly grown to love."

"And that is?"

The little girl placed her hand on the Wadjet Eye pendant on her necklace, which started to glow. She then started shrinking, and changing. When the glowing stopped, the little girl had transformed into a little, fluffy, white kitten.

Barbossa picked up the kitten. "You're Juliet?"

She meowed happily, before wiggling out of Barbossa's hands and jumping down to the floor as the glowing started again. Pretty soon, she was a girl again. "Yes. I'd love it if you'd keep calling me Juliet."

Teague looked at the ivory smoking pipe in his left hand. _'Today is the last day I'm using this.'_ He thought, before tossing it out the open window.

Just then, they heard shouting. Teague and Barbossa walked out on deck, and saw the Flying Dutchman approaching. Teague sighed. "Bloody hell, as if things weren't bad enough."

* * *

Later, in the Captain's Cabin of the Misty Lady...

Teague sat at the table with Jack, Johnny, Andy, and Delila. Andy was Delila were quietly talking about the food. Everyone else was eating in silence. Jack and Johnny were glaring at each other. Teague rolled his eyes. "Johnny, anything you want to say to Jackie?"

Johnny smirked. "Your wife's annoying and-"

"At least I have a wife." Jack pointed out. "I doubt any woman would even consider sleeping with someone dumb enough to name his ship after a dung beetle." Pretty soon, they were standing up, ready to fight.

"Boys!" Teague shouted. "If you're gonna fight, take it outside! Just don't be surprised to find yourselves in the brig." He watched as the men sat down. 'This is going to be a long night.'

In the Captain's Cabin of the Pearl...

Barbossa ate dinner with Alex. The two of them were also silent. Alex then looked up at Barbossa. "So, you're my Da."

"Yes."

"I'm guessing you don't approve of my marriage to Jack."

Barbossa sighed. "You're a grown woman. I trust you to make your own decisions. Even if they are not what I'd choose for you."

Alex smiled at Barbossa. "So you're not mad?"

"No. I know Jack very well. Well enough to know that, though he's had a lot of experience with women, he respects them. He's one of the few men who would treat a woman like his equal." Barbossa said, already finished with his dinner.

Alex nodded, as she finished her dinner. She then grabbed the plates. "I'll bring these down."

Barbossa watched as Alex left, before walking over to a chest. He opened the chest and pulled out a burgundy gown. He sighed, remembering Elizabeth wearing the same gown. 'Mrs. Turner was about the same age as Alex when she wore this.' He thought. 'She's actually not much older now.'

When Alex back to the cabin, Barbossa had already left. On the table was the burgundy gown with a note on top. She picked up the note. "_'Even if I haven't known you for that long, you're still my little girl.'_"

Alex smiled, picking up the gown...

* * *

The next morning...

When Jack got back to the Captain's Cabin, Alex was sitting on the bed, wearing the burgundy gown and talking to Barbossa. "Da, I am not accepting the monkey as my brother."

"Well he is, whether you like it or not." Barbossa said, leaning against the wall while using a knife to carve into a round piece of wood. He was craving in what would be the 'stem' of the 'apple'. They ran out of apples the night before...

"I am not calling an undead monkey my little brother."

"Will getting that curse lifted off of him change your mind?"

"Can't." Jack said. "That island went pear-shaped and sank." He then thought of something. "Barbossa, you're alright with Alex marrying me?"

"What choice do I have?" Barbossa asked flatly. "I want my daughter to be happy, even if that means-"

Suddenly, Andy ran in. "Alex, you're back!"

Alex gave Andy a confused look. "Do I know you?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes at Andy. "Your sister has never seen you without that wig?"

"Andy?" Alex said. "You have brown hair?"

Andy nodded. "Anthony wouldn't allow me to leave my room without my wig." He said. "Hated that thing. It got hot-"

"I know." Jack said. "And those wigs do itch."

Andy gave Jack a confused look. "You were-"

Jack smirked, affectionately stroking the wall. "Beckett paid for this beauty."

"And then you sold your soul for her thirteen years ago." Barbossa added, rolling his eyes. "Not your greatest idea."

Jack shrugged. "And I would've gotten out of that sooner if you hadn't marooned me."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh goodness!" She said, getting up. "Can't you two try to-"

Suddenly, Alex was on her knees. Jack kneeled down to her. "Luv, are you dizzy?"

Alex shook her head, before looking up at Jack and Barbossa. The look on her face was a mix of shock, confusion, and horror. "I can't...feel my legs."

* * *

**I was thinking about having Juliet be Bastet for a while...but I wasn't sure until the reviews came about Johnny killing her (I didn't realize that cat had fans...)**

**One of my best friends (AKA: the person I'm always talking to on Yahoo! IM) went out of town, leaving me nothing to do but type with a cat trying (very sucessfully) to get my undivided attention. Now I'm 12 chapters ahead of what I'm posting...**

**Just as a warning: I finished chapter 30 the other day...I may need to change the rating of this story...that is the chapter that gives me chills...**

**I also started on my Author's Note for the end...**


	22. Chapter 22

"Feel that?" Teague asked, rubbing Alex's lower back. She was laying on the bed with her head resting on her crossed arms. Even though she was wearing a nightgown, it was still a very awkward situation for Teague, pressing her back to check her spine.

Alex shook her head.

"How often did you wear corsets?" Teague asked as he patted around her back, with a very surprised look on his face.

"Often. Loose, but often."

"Oh, she speaks!" Teague said, teasing her. "I was starting to wonder if you were still awake there." He then noticed her shoulders shaking and her sniffling. "Oi. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Lass, losing all feeling in your legs isn't the end of the world. Sure, you'll never walk, run-"

"Dance." Alex mumbled. "I'll never get to dance with my husband again."

Teague smirked. "I'm sure you'll never cross dress again either."

* * *

In the Office Area...

Will walked into the cabin. Jack was pacing around the room, mumbling to himself. Barbossa looked up from his wooden apple at Will. "Captain Turner, what are you doing-"

"Calypso told me to keep an eye on the Pearl. She didn't say why, but she said that it was very important." Will said. "Barbossa, my father says hi."

Jack stopped, with a grin on his face. "I'm guessing Bootstrap said more than just 'hi'."

"A lot more." Will said. "I just thought I'd leave out all the-"

Teague walked in and looked at Will. "You seem familiar. Have I threatened you-"

"Jack, is that some sort of customary greeting?" Will asked.

"Da, William Turner." Jack said, introducing them. "William, Captain Teague."

"Oh." Will said, going through all of the stories Elizabeth told him. That's when he remembered. "You're the Keeper of the Code!"

Teague smirked. "That I am." He said proudly.

Will then took an ivory pipe out of his jacket pocket. "You dropped this."

"You can keep it." Teague said. "I don't need it."

Jack gave teague a confused look. "Since when did you stop-"

"Since a saw a little girl transform into a little fluffy-"

Just then, the doors flew open. Jack's jaw dropped when he saw the little fluffy white kitten walk in. He kneeled down and picked her up. "Juliet? I thought Johnny-"

Juliet hissed at the name, before hopping out of Jack's hands. She landed as a little girl. "He's mean. I don't like him."

Jack grabbed the nearest rum bottle and took an extra large swing, staring at Juliet. "Oy vay."

Juliet gave Teague a serious look, or at least tried to. Being that she was only six, she couldn't quite make a face that anyone would take seriously. "Is she alright?"

"Ah, right. Alex." Teague said. "Alex is remarkably well. Besides the high fever and inability to feel or use her legs, she's perfectly healthy. Her ribs are even in the right places. Very surprising for a girl raised as the Commodore's daughter." He then grabbed Barbossa's shoulder and lead him out. "There's something I should talk to you about."

"He's a doctor?" Will whispered to Jack.

"Mum was sick. Da wanted to find some way to cure it." Jack said, deep in thought. "He retired and practically devoted his life to her. And that bloody book." He got up.

"Did it work?"

"She died. In childbirth."

"I'm sorry."

Jack sighed sadly. "I had an argument with my Da a year before Mum died." He said. "I didn't come back home until I was forced to."

"What was the argument about?"

"I got a job."

"A job?"

"Let's just say Da was not too proud of me when I came home in a Company uniform." Jack said, smirking.

"The Company?" Will asked. "You worked for Beckett?"

"I was a captain in the East India Trading Company, and this beauty," Jack said, patting the wall "was the Wicked Wench."

"What happened to that?"

"After three years of transporting some pretty nice stuff, spices and silks from Asia, Beckett wanted me to transport what he called 'precious cargo'. People. I wouldn't do that. So he fired me, burned my ship, had me branded, and planned to have me hanged in the morning." Jack said. "Luckily, my old childhood friend was in town."

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"No. Mr. Gibbs was taking a vacation in Tortuga." Jack said. "By the time I got there, he barely looked like a Navy officer."

"Then who's your childhood friend?"

"Barbossa."

* * *

In the Captain's Cabin of the Misty Lady...

"Hector, I am very confused about something." Teague said, sitting at his desk. "You and Jackie were like brothers growing up, and yet you lead a mutiny against him. Why?" After a moment of Barbossa not saying anything, Teague realized something. "This has nothing to do with Jack's captaining skills, does-"

Barbossa took a sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Teague. "That's why."

Teague couldn't believe his eyes when he read the letter and recognized the handwriting.

'_Hector Barbossa,_

_If you are anywhere near Jack by the end of the year, I'll poison you in your sleep. Then I'll kill your mother, and who know? I may have a little fun with her first...'_

"Barbossa, you stay right there." Teague said, before walking out to the door and opening it. "Johnny! If you aren't here when I get to three, I swear you'll regret it! One! Two!"

Johnny ran over. "Da?"

"Come in." Teague said, pushing his son in and slamming the door shut.

Johnny saw Barbossa and drew his pistol. "You backstabbing-"

Teague snatched the pistol. "Enough with your little act!" He ordered, holding the letter in Johnny's face. "Explain that!"

"Da, I wanted the Pearl." Johnny said. "I had a plan that you ruined."

"And what was this plan?" Barbossa asked, as Jack the Monkey ran in through the window and onto his shoulder. He started scratching the monkey under his chin.

"I was going to poison you. Even had a snake ready to go." Johnny said, smirking. "I figured that you'd sort the crew and get rid of those loyal to the Code, saving me some work. Then I'd use the Pearl to destroy the Bloody Code."

"Johnny, you know I'd never let you do that." Teague said. "I never even let you kids touch it back then."

"I know." Johnny said, noticing how distracted Barbossa was. "You think I would've let you live?"

"Johnny, you think you have a chance of defeating me in a fight?" Teague asked. "Even though you're my son, I'd slaughter you in a fair-"

Suddenly, Johnny ran out of the cabin. Barbossa watched as Teague fell to his knees, holding his right hand over his left chest. Barbossa ran over. "Captain Teague?"

"Get Delila over here." Teague ordered, using his left hand to support himself as his white shirt started turning red with his own blood...

* * *

**"Oy vay"...my ex boyfriend used to say that alot...I think he said it means something like "Oh god"...either way, after we broke up...it stuck...****I now find myself saying oy vay alot...**

**Finished typing this story...just gotta finish the extra long author's note (cause I love to talk to completely online strangers about random stuff)**

**No worries though...I'll probably be 19 by the time I get chapter 36 up...**

**seriously, my birthday is in less than a month... XD**


	23. Chapter 23

Two hours later...

Delila walked into the office area, and Jack, Andy, and Barbossa all stood up. "Da's fine. The knife missed his heart and all he needed was a few stitches." She said, before sighing. "Now, if only he'd let himself rest. I had to drug him to get him to sleep."

"For how long?" Barbossa asked

"About an hour, if we're lucky." Delila said. "I'd recommend not being anywhere near this cabin when he wakes up."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Da's fury is second only to a scorned woman."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "You'd know all about scorned women."

"Any of you catch Johnny?"

"He took the Scarab and ran like the rat he is." Jack mumbled. He look just about ready to kill someone.

Barbossa rolled his eyes again, handing Jack a pistol. "If it'll get you to cool off, the monkey's on the Pearl." He said. "I'm not letting you go anywhere near my daughter if you're angry." After Jack left, Barbossa turned to Delila. "I'm guessing you've been using that cabin as your room?"

Delila nodded. "Da's got a hammock, but I made him rest in the bed."

"He's a bit overprotective, isn't he?"

"And you just gave Jack permission to shoot your precious monkey to protect your daughter even though you know he wont do anything to her." Andy pointed out.

Barbossa shrugged. "He's an undead monkey. It wont hurt him." He said, before walking over to the window. "Besides, I think Jack's going to be of much help here."

Delila knew what Barbossa meant. "I can stay in-"

"No." Barbossa said. "I've seen Teague get angry. I'm not leaving some thirteen year old-"

"Ok, first off, I'm sixteen." Delila said. "Second, he raised me by himself. I think I know about his anger-"

"Then you should know why it'd be better for you not to be-"

"I'm staying right-"

"Delila." Andy said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I think you should go over to the Pearl, incase Johnny comes back. Clearly, Johnny wont hold back on anyone."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Captain's Cabin of the Pearl...

Jack walked into the Sleeping Quarters. It was completely dark. _'She must be-'_

"Hey Jack." Alex said, startling him.

"Lass." Jack said, taking deep breaths. "What are you doing in the dark?"

"I can't reach the lantern." Alex said.

Jack could feel chills run down his spine at the emotion in her voice. Actually, the lack of emotion. He reached over and lit the lantern. He saw Alex just sitting on the bed, staring off into space. He sat down on the side of the bed and held her face in his hands. "Luv, don't worry. I'll take care of you. Even if it kills me." He whispered, carefully brushing a few stray hairs away from her face. "I'll be right here."

"Jack, what if-"

Jack kissed Alex. "Luv, between me and your nut case of a Da, nothing's happening."

Alex nodded, smiling at him. "Hey Jack, how do you load and fire a pistol?"

"Lass, you're sick." Jack said. "Just rest for-"

"Jack, I'm not going to let myself be completely useless." Alex said, grabbing the pistol from Jack's sash. "Show me how to load this or else I'm going to figure it out myself."

Jack grabbed the pistol and unloaded it. "First, pull the hammer half way up." He said, while showing Alex. " Next, pour some powder in. Then you take the bullet and ram it in using the rod under the barrel. Next, pour some more power into the pan, before putting the frizzen back over it. Finally, pull the hammer all the way back." He then aimed the pistol through the window at Jack the Monkey. "And to fire, pull the trigger back, like so."

Seconds after Jack fired the pistol, Barbossa stormed in, grabbed Jack's shirt, and slammed him against the wall. "What are you-"

"Da!" Alex shouted. "I'm fine. Jack was demonstrating how to load and fire a pistol. That's all."

"Better be." Barbossa said, dropping Jack on the floor. "'Cause if you give me any reason to suspect that you are laying your hands on my baby girl, I swear on my Da's watery grave I'll make sure you receive the same treatment ten fold."

"Da!" Alex said. "You are being so unreasona-"

Jack and Barbossa turned to find Alex gasping and shaking. Jack ran over to the bed. "Alex! Luv!"

"Jack! I...can't...breath..." Alex said between gasps as Jack forced her to lay down. Suddenly, her back arched upward violently before she dropped on the bed...

The whole Black Pearl shook, forcing Jack and Barbossa to the floor. Jack and Barbossa looked at each other. "Hector, what was that?"

"How in the blazes would I know?" Barbossa roared at Jack.

"You poor thing."

Jack and Barbossa looked at each other one more time, before looking at Alex. They saw her take one breath, then go completely still. In her eyes, her pupils were gone. Barbossa held his daughter. "Alex? Wake up!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Alex sat in an old rowboat that was surrounded by a think fog. Across from her was a who looked to be Teague's age, if not younger. He was crying into his hands. She reached out and stroked his long hair. "You poor thing." she said softly. "Why are you crying?"_

_The man looked up at her. "I betrayed the woman I loved, then I lost myself trying to make it up to her."_

_Alex sighed. "Were you trying to make it up to her, or were you obsessed with your new found power?"_

_The man thought for a moment. "I guess you're right. I was ashamed of myself for what I did." He said, looking at his hands. "At first it was for her, but after she wasn't there on our one day-"_

_"One should not dwell on the past." Alex said, smiling softly. "You poor thing. Cursed by the woman you loved. You were doomed to fail even before you began the duty."_

_"Then what do I-"_

_"You forgive her." Alex said, standing up. "Like you, she didn't know either. She had powers that she did not understand yet, and now she greatly regrets what she did." She then hugged the man. "I must go now. We'll meet again soon. I promise."_

* * *

Back on the Pearl...

"1-2-3" Jack said, pushing on Alex's chest, before placing his mouth over her's and blowing air in. He then placed his ear next to her mouth. "Nothing." He started over again.

"C'mon Alex." Barbossa mumbled, flipping through a book with the words 'Teague's Medical Notes' written on the cover. "Jack, is that the only-"

"Da-taught-me." Jack said, before breathing into Alex's mouth. Suddenly, Alex started coughing. Jack and Barbossa released a sigh of relief. "Oi Lass."

Barbossa ran his hand through his hair. "Alexandra, are you feeling better?"

Alex nodded. "Still can't feel my legs, but other than that I feel better." She said, before reaching over for her journal and piece of charcoal. "Though I had the strangest dream!" She started drawing. "In my dream, I was in this foggy place. I was sitting in a boat with the strangest man."

"Alex, please get some rest?" Jack said, pulling the journal and charcoal out of her hands and placing then aside before hold her left hand in both of his. "Please?"

Within seconds, Alex was sound asleep. Barbossa sighed. "You know, I came to tell you that your sister is sleeping in the Turners' old cabin. Young William gave her permission to-"

Suddenly, they heard a scream...

* * *

**I can no longer take Barbossa seriously after reading chapter 60 of _Life is Beautiful_ by Emmajules...in that chapter, Barbossa said something about being the Tooth Fairy...now I keep picturing him in a sparkly pink tutu with little purple butterfly wings...it's both extremely funny and disturbing...**

**By the way, _Life is Beautiful_ is a really great story (I recommend reading it after reading _A Pirate and his Cinderella..._the stories are so worth the time reading...)...currently it's the only fanfic I'm actually reading (I use this website mostly to practice my writing...)**

**So, last week I started on a new story...deleted it...and started over...I'm probably going to post the first chapter of that around the time I finish with this story...**

**I may not update for a while...life's just getting real stressful for me right now. I mean, I'm fighting with my mom at least once a day about stupid stuff I have nothing to do with, but she yells at me about it cause I'm probably both the first person she sees when she gets home and near the top of her phone book. And then she decides she wants to just dump her whole family and move away in six months, for her boy friend (parents been divorced for over ten years). I think the thing that's causing me the most stress is that I don't want her to move by away with absolutely no family...and yet I don't want to leave my Dad behind...for the first time in ten years, I feel torn between the two...**


	24. Chapter 24

Jack ran down, with a pistol in one hand and sword in the other, to the cabin his sister was in. He found Delila, crying into her knees. He lowered his weapons. "Delila, what's-"

"I can't." Delila said, still crying.

Jack sat on his little sister's bed. "Obviously something's wrong if you woke up to your own scream."

"It's Johnny." Delila said, turning her head away from Jack.

"What about Johnny?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me." Jack said, starting to get annoyed. "As captain of the ship, I order you to."

"It happened on my first night on the Scarab..."

_Weeks ago, on the Scarab..._

_Delila stood in the Captain's Cabin with her arms folded across her chest. "There is no way I'm working for the likes of you!" She spat at Johnny._

_Johnny grabbed Delila's chin. "You will, even in I have to break you first." He said, staring straight into her eyes. He smirked as she struggled to free herself. "You think I'm that stupid?" He threw her against the wall, and held her above the floor by her throat. "You are pretty. It'd be a waste to kill you now." He threw her onto the floor._

_Delila gasped, using one arm to hold herself up and holding her neck with her free hand. "What do you want-"_

_Johnny kicked her, sending Delila to her side. "Get up!"_

_Delila slowly got up, holding her injured side. "Why are you-"_

_Johnny then pushed her into the Sleeping Quarters. "Undress! Now!"_

_Delila then realized what he meant. "No! You can't! I-"_

_Johnny then backhanded her, sending Delila to the floor. "Either undress now or else I kill you, then I kill that pregnant woman you were protecting back in Shipwreck Cove."_

_The memory of picking wild flowers with Elizabeth flashed into Delila's mind. To her, Elizabeth was more than just a friend. Elizabeth was like the mother Delila never had. The one woman she'd do anything for. "Promise you'll leave her alone."_

_"You have my word."_

_Delila got up, before slipping out of her ao dai. "There, are you-"_

_"Lay on the bed." Johnny ordered. "I'm not through with you yet." When she was on the bed, he tied her wrists and ankles to the bed posts..._

Jack's face went pale. "Delila, he didn't-"

Tears started streaming down Delila's face. "He did." She said. "He then killed the men that tried to interfere after making me drink some liquid to keep me from-"

Jack used his knife to carefully cut the side of her nightgown. There was a deep dark purple bruise there. "Is that where-"

"Yes, that's where he kicked me."

Jack looked at Delila. "Delila, you never screamed on the Flying Dutchman."

"Didn't you ever wonder why I was always awake." Delila asked. "After I left the Scarab, the nightmares began. So, to keep from dreaming, I didn't sleep." She then blushed slightly. "Once on the Misty Lady, I insisted on sleeping in the Captain's Cabin with Da right there. With his scent filling the air, I didn't dream at all. But now-"

"I'll be right back." Jack said, getting up.

* * *

A while later, in the Captain's Cabin of the Misty Lady...

Jack walked into the cabin. Teague, who was half awake, looked up from his papers at Jack. "Jackie, what's-"

"Da, when we find Johnny, I'm gonna kill him." Jack declared, storming into the Sleeping Quarters.

Teague followed Jack. "Why are you taking one of my pillows?"

"Delila is two seconds away from giving me a heart attack."

"And this has what to do with Johnny?"

"Da, why did you wait until now to tell us about Delila? And why didn't you tell Delila about us?" Jack ordered angrily.

"Why do you want to know?"

Angry tears started to fill Jack's eyes. "I want to know if it was really worth the cost paid."

Teague was completely lost. "Jack, what are you-"

"Was it worth Johnny taking your daughter's virtue?" Jack shouted, before running out and slamming the door.

Teague sank to his knees, and pulled a lock of brown hair out of his pocket. "Danny." He whispered. "What do I do now?"

* * *

Hours later, on the Pearl...

Jack walked down the hall, with a rum bottle in each hand. He peeked into Delila's cabin. She was in a deep sleep, with her arms wrapped tightly around Teague's pillow. He smiled, before walking up to the helm and handing Barbossa a bottle. "Delila's sleeping."

"Good to hear." Barbossa said, not really caring. "Alex just fell asleep."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Jack said, before remembering something. "Hector, I remember when you described the lass who gave you that creepy necklace you seem unable to part with as being a woman with long, curly, light brown hair and bright green eyes. How'd you two make a lass with yellow hair and ocean blue eyes?"

"You really think I'd tell you exactly what the woman I loved looked like?" Barbossa asked flatly. "Alice Johnson, Alex's mother, was a woman with pale skin, emerald green eyes, soft yellow hair that she kept tied back in a purple satin ribbon."

"So Alex got her mother's hair and-"

"My Mum's eyes." Barbossa said, smiling proudly.

"Ah. This has been a very awkward conversation." Jack said, nodding slowly, before scurrying back to the Captain's Cabin.

Barbossa nodded. "Aye. Awkward."

In the Captain's cabin...

Jack looked at Alex's hands, noticing that her fingertips were covered in charcoal. Curious, he picked up her journal and flipped to her newest picture. It was the old man in the boat. Jack took a good look at the picture, very confused. The man looked familiar, but he was sure that he'd never seen him before...

Half an hour later on deck

Mr. Gibbs ran up to the helm. "Captain Barbossa! Company Ship at our stern!"

Barbossa turned around and saw the ship. It was at least the size of the Pearl, with just as many cannons. It had large white sails and a pretty good sized Company flag. He took out his spyglass and looked at the side. "Andy!"

"Aye Captain?" Andy shouted back from the deck. Unlike the rest of the crew, Andy had only signed Barbossa's articles. According to Teague, it would've been stupid and a waste of time and paper for Andy to sign Jack, since they are family.

"Ever heard of the Phoenix?"

"Oh lord." Andy said. "That's Beckett's personal ship, the flagship of the Company. I heard it was designed based on a copy of the blueprints of the Wicked Wench."

* * *

**Believe me...I want Johnny dead just as much as the rest of you probably do...**

**I'm working on a picture of Alex. I'm actually almost finished...**

**I usually don't say anything about reviews...but they really do make me happy when I see them...so please review...even if it is to say to kill Johnny...**


	25. Chapter 25

Barbossa sighed, with no idea what to do. "All hands on deck for a vote!" Within a few minutes, everyone was on deck, including the drowsy Delila. "Do we run or stay and fight?"

"I say we fight!" Pintel shouted, as Ragetti shouted, "I'd rather run."

Mr. Gibbs held out his sword at arm's length and dropped it on the deck. "If we fight, we risk being blown out of the water. If we run, we risk damage to the Captain's Cabin." He pointed out. "I say we surrender. The Phoenix will have to turn around for England."

"And they'll surely run into the Misty Lady!" Delila said, wide awake now. "Da will blast them outta the water!"

"I 'ope he get us out first." Ragetti mumbled.

An hour later...

The crew of the Phoenix was shocked to find that the pirates had surrendered so easily. The first people to board the Pearl were the Commodore, the Admiral, and Lord Beckett. The Admiral looked curiously at the pirates. _'Why did they surrender so quickly?'_ He wondered, carefully studying them. Suddenly, his eyes landed on Delila. _'She's beautiful.'_

Lord Beckett walked over to Barbossa. "You! You're familiar with Jack-"

Jack the Monkey suddenly screeched in Beckett's face, before hopping onto Barbossa's shoulder. Barbossa smirked. "My apologizes." He said sarcastically. "My boy has yet to learn how to greet guests properly."

"No matter." Beckett said. "I'm only here for Jack Sparrow."

"Captain." Andy corrected. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

The Commodore walked over to Andy. "Andrew, you've joined these low lives?"

Andy smiled. "Yes I did, Commodore Johnson."

Barbossa then turned to the Commodore. "Tell me, how does it feel to have raised the daughter of a Pirate Lord and a son of the Keeper of the Pirate Code?"

Beckett looked at the Commodore. "We'll discuss this later." He said, before rolling his eyes. Where's the Admiral?"

"Sir!" The Admiral shouted. "Over here!"

A few minutes later...

Jack awoke to the sound of a bell, the bell tied to the door of the Captain's Cabin. He had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed. By the time he stood up, the doors of the Sleeping Quarters flew open. Jack glanced at Alex, who was still sleeping, then smirked at the three officers. "Can I help you?"

Lord Beckett smiled, proud of himself. "Jack Sparrow-"

"After all these years and you still have trouble remembering that it's Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said, rolling his eyes and causing the Admiral to smirk.

"Fine. Captain Jack Sparrow, you are under arrest-"

"I'm not going anywhere." Jack said, before gesturing over to Alex. "As you can see, I'm very busy doing something very unpiratey." He then thought for a moment. 'Is 'piratey' a word? Should be.'

"Either come with us without a fight or else we send your beloved Pearl back to the depths, along with-"

"Sir, we can't do that." The Admiral said, stepping between Jack and Lord Beckett. "It's obvious that the woman over there is depending on Jack. If we take him away, we'll end up killing an innocent woman as well."

"She's a pirate." The Commodore said. "Her parents are pirates, she is a pirate."

"Even if that's so." The Admiral said, drawing his sword. "I will not let you arrest this man, or his crew."

"Very well." Beckett said, turning around. "Captain Sparrow, I hope you enjoy your newest crew member."

As soon as Beckett and the Commodore were gone, the Admiral turned around, smirking. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Isn't what?" Jack asked.

The Admiral pulled a gold pocket watch out of his pocket. "Remember?"

"Ah Fitzy." Jack said, placing the tip of his sword on the other man's throat. "Long time, no see."

Meanwhile, on the Phoenix...

Beckett turned to the Commodore. "Send the Pearl back to the depths."

"Sir?" Commodore Johnson said.

"That's an order." Beckett said.

Suddenly, the Flying Dutchman appeared in between the Phoenix and the Pearl.

On the Pearl...

Delila watched as single ripple went through the water from the Dutchman. "Mr. Gibbs, what's that?"

Mr. Gibbs thought for a moment, before running up to Barbossa, who was as confused by the ripple as Delila and Juliet. "Captain Barbossa! They've summoned the-"

They watched as the Phoenix was suddenly smashed into pieces by two large tentacles. Juliet's stomach growled as the smell of octopus filled the air. She turned to Barbossa. "I'm hungry."

In the Sleeping Quarters of the Captain's Cabin...

Jack and Fitzwilliam were startled when the door opened and a man they've never seen before entered. Jack recovered first. "Who are you?"

"Jack Sparrow, your debt is settled." The man said.

"My debt?"

"I raised your precious Pearl from the Locker-"

"Oh. Davy Jones." Jack said, before slowly shaking his head. "First Fitzy, now Fish Face. This is not my day." He then smiled. "But the debt's been settled."

"I'll take Beckett as payment."

"What happened to 'one soul is not equal to another' and all that?" Jack asked, mimicking Davy Jones when he quoted him.

"Beckett's worth more than yours." Jones said. "But now I owe your wife a great debt." He then kneeled down to Alex and drew his sword, holding the hilt over his chest. Over where his heart would've been. "I pledge my allegiance to you, All Powerful Goddess."

"Your wife?" Fitzwilliam said to Jack, completely stunned. Too stunned to listen to Jones. "You're married? That's your wife?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, very offended.

"How did you get a woman that young to marry you?"

"What did you think she was?"

"Your daughter. You're old enough."

"Am not."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-one."

"And you are?"

"Forty-seven." Jack said, doing the math in his head. "I guess I am old enough."

"Anyways. Jack, I would like to join your crew." Fitzwilliam said.

Jack thought for a moment. "I do have one job you can do."

* * *

**Juliet is still very cat-like...getting hungry when she sees the kraken...**

**I was watching "The Man in the Iron Mask" the other day. It's a great movie. When I got to the part when the younger soldiers are pledging their allegiance to the musketeers, I thought it would be very interesting for Davy Jones to do. So I actually added that part in the other day...**


	26. Chapter 26

Later, in Delila's cabin...

"Jack, I can understand you worrying about me, but seriously!" Delila shouted, pointing at Fitzwilliam, who was starting to reconsider joining. "I don't need a bodyguard! I've got my swords! I can take care of myself."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Captain's orders,"

"You're not my captain."

"Fine. My ship, my rules." Jack said, smirking. "I need a guard for you. Fitzy needs a job."

"Fight me and we'll see who needs the guard."

Jack turned to leave the cabin. "I'm busy."

"Turn around and fight me like a man!" Delila shouted, grabbing a knife and throwing it at Jack. It flew right past his head and ended up in the wall up to the hilt.

Jack ignored the knife. "I don't fight women."

Delila followed him. "Jack! Get back here!" She shouted, drawing her swords and charging at Jack.

Jack blocked her swords with his own. "If it'll get you to shut up, fine!" He shouted, blocking Delila with his sword in his right hand and a knife in his left. "I'm guessing you're Da's best student?"

"And you were his worst."

After a few minutes of blocking, ducking, jumping, and using every other trick he knew, Jack was starting to feel dizzy. He kept on fighting though, ignoring how sick he felt. His pride as a pirate captain and as a man wouldn't allow him to surrender. He wasn't planning on causing any harm to Delila, just to knock her swords away from her.

He then noticed something. At the ends of Delila's swords were red and yellow tassels hanging from gold hoops. The next time he blocked Delila's attack, Jack managed to get his sword through the hoop on her left sword and yanked it out of her hand. "Nice swords."

"Katanas. They were a birthday gift from-"

Jack then yanked the sword out of her right hand the same way. "Obviously, Da wasn't planning on you ever really needing to defend yourself."

"Fine. You win." Delila said, before a look on concern appeared on her face. "Jack, you don't look so good."

Jack dropped his sword and knife and leaned with his hands on his knees. "I'm alright."

Delila then watched as Jack fell to the floor, hitting his head against a doorknob. "Fitzy! Get some help!"

* * *

Hours later, in the Captain's Cabin of the Pearl...

"Unbelievable." Teague mumbled, as he finished bandaging up Jack's head. The Misty Lady had just caught up to the Pearl when Fitzwilliam came up on deck, saying that Jack had passed out. "I've told you a million times to remember to take that medicine with your breakfast and you never remember."

"Da? Right now?" Jack mumbled. "My head's killing me."

"Yes right now!" Teague shouted, his voice echoing through the cabin.

"Quiet!" Barbossa said, reading a book. "Unless you want to have an angry woman yelling at you."

"And I've got the worst headache-"

"Nobody cares." Teague and Barbossa said flatly.

Jack sat quietly for a moment. "Da, where's Delila?"

"You left her a bit shaken." Barbossa said, with a huge smirk on his face. "Our new crew member, Master Dalton, is comforting her."

"What?" Jack and Teague shouted.

* * *

The next day, in the Rum Locker of the Pearl...

"Jack, Delila looks happy." Mr. Gibbs said. Jack had pulled him into the Rum Locker to talk to him about Delila and Fitzwilliam.

"But Fitzy's my age." Jack pointed out.

"And Delila is only five years younger than your wife." Mr. Gibbs pointed out. "They were playing a very interesting game of Liar's Dice last night."

"How was it interesting?"

"The loser had to tell a secret." Mr. Gibbs said. "Your sister is very good. We learned a lot about Fitzwilliam."

"Like?"

"He's never slept with a woman."

"Figures he'd say that."

Mr. Gibbs could tell by Jack's face that it might be a good time to change the subject.

"So, how's Miss Alex? We haven't seen her in-"

"She's sick. Very sick." Jack said, opening a rum bottle. He then leaned closer to Mr. Gibbs. "Can you keep a secret from the rest of the crew?"

"Aye. What is it?"

"Alex can't walk." Jack whispered. "Can't feel anything below her waist."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Captain's Cabin...

Alex was drawing a picture of Jack the Monkey, who was watching her every movement, when the door opened. She looked up and saw Juliet. "Who are you?"

"Your kitty." Juliet said, before bowing. "During our time, I was Bastet. I was known as the feline goddess. I was sent to protect you, oh powerful-"

"You're six."

She gave Alex a big, childish smile. "I've been six for thousand of years! I'm a very lucky girl!" She then heard something. "Rat!" She changed into a kitten, but quickly changed back. "It's a big-"

Alex pointed at Juliet. "You are going to protect me?" She asked, pointing back at herself. "If I'm so powerful, why is my guardian a six year old who transforms into a little fluffy kitten?"

Juliet shrugged. "I don't know. I was just sent here by Maat, the Goddess of truth and justice."

"Do you do anything besides transform into a kitten?"

Juliet thought for a moment. "Nope. All I can do is transform into a cute little kitty. Oh! I also don't age, because of this necklace. This necklace is the source of all my powers, most of which I have yet to figure out how to use, but one day I will. You'll see! And than I'll be able to transform into my strongest form. I have no idea what that could be, but I hope it's something cute! Like those little animals with the big fluffy tails! What are the called? Oh yeah, squirrels! I love squirrels! They-"

'_I think they used protecting me as an excuse to kick her out. She doesn't stop talking!'_ Alex thought, watching as Juliet went on and on. "You know what! I think my father would love to talk to you."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Imagine, he's up at the helm, all alone. Don't you think he'd like somebody to talk to?" Alex said encouragingly. She knew very well that Barbossa was pretty happy alone, but it was the only way she could think of getting Juliet to go away. "I'm sure he would!"

Juliet nodded. "I'm gonna go keep him company!" She shouted happily. She was almost out when she turned around. "Oh yeah! Last night, I saw Maat and she told me to give you this!" She tossed a thin vial of dark red liquid at Alex. "She said that, if you drink it, you'll be able to walk again!"

"What is it?"

"Maat's blood."

* * *

**Given the choice, would you drink the blood?**

**I decided to wait until today (would've waited until tomorrow to update, except I'm busy)**


	27. Chapter 27

The next day...

Jack stood at the helm, with his mind elsewhere. He couldn't get his mind off the fact his wife was laying in there, all alone. Barbossa was finally getting some rest, leaving Jack in charge of captaining the Pearl. Last time Jack checked, Barbossa was in a deep sleep, with the fluffy white kitten curled up on his chest, purring loudly in her sleep...

"Cotton, the wheel." Jack ordered, walking into the Captain's Cabin, with a rum bottle in hand. When he got to the Sleeping Quarters, he dropped the bottle in shock of what he saw.

Alex was standing there, completely undressed. "You're up?" Jack asked, looking at her. To be honest, he liked what he saw. A lot. It's not every day a man walks into his cabin and finds a naked woman just standing there. Even if it was his wife...

"Juliet's friend." Alex said, her eyes glued to the mirror. "Dear how long have we been married for?"

Jack thought for a moment. "About three months. Why?"

Alex turned around. "Jack, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Jack said, quickly walking up to her. Sure enough, there was a bump. "We only did that twice!" Ever since we left the Notre Dame, we haven't-"

"How are we going to tell our fathers?"

Jack's face went pale at the idea of telling Barbossa...

* * *

_Johnny stood over a large pot of boiling water. He held Juliet tightly in his hands, with her little paws tightly tied together. "Bastet, you are a very nice looking kitten. It's a shame you decided to join my brother. Otherwise, you might've lived." He said as he lowered her to the water._

_Juliet meowed innocently at Johnny as he flipped her, before he dropped her into the water..._

Juliet awoke on Barbossa's chest. Barbossa was already awake, petting her. "Have a bad dream?"

Juliet changed into a human girl, still cuddled up to Barbossa. "A very bad one."

"About?"

"Jonathan Sparrow."

"What did he do?"

Juliet got up, and turned away from Barbossa as her dress slipped off. "That." She said as Barbossa sat up and lit a lantern. He couldn't believe he saw.

Juliet's little back was covered in a huge, dark pink burn...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Delila's cabin...

"C'mon!" Delila said, holding a white king in the red and white chess set. Fitzwilliam's side was full of Delila's red pieces. "You know I won that round!" She then placed her foot on Fitzwilliam's lap, and wiggled her toes. "You owe me."

Fitzwilliam sighed, before he started rubbing Delila's foot. "You gamble a lot?" He asked. He was now wearing only the shirt, and trousers from his uniform, with an old pair of boots, and a strip of black cloth as a sash. His wavy yellow hair just barely reached his ears.

Needless to say, Fitzwilliam was very happy to get rid of the white wig...

"It's usually only with my Da." Delila said. "The rest of the family left the Cove after my Grandmama supposedly vanished, or at least that's what Da told me. So, after my Mum died, it was only me and him there. So he raised me, and taught me everything he knows."

"You never knew your Mum?"

"No. She died giving birth to me." Delila said, before smiling at a memory. Though there was this woman who would come and watch me when Da went pirating. She was beautiful. She had long curly yellow hair and blue eyes, very much like your's. She was a lot of fun, like a big sister. Her name was...what was her name...oh yeah, Miss Anna."

"Anna?" Fitzwilliam asked excitedly. "As in Anna Dalton?"

Delila shrugged. "I always called her Miss Anna."

"How did she get to Shipwreck Cove?"

"She told me once when I was little as a bedtime story." Delila began. "She said that her father had married her off to some bloke in the New World, but on the way there, she was kid napped by pirates. They treated her very badly, almost killing her. Then she was rescued by Da, who was on his way back to Shipwreck Cove after he and a lad, who I now know was Jack, escaped being killed by the Navy."

Fitzwilliam couldn't help but to smirk. "Did she ever mention her family?"

"Only a little brother. She told me that she regretted leaving him behind." Delila said. "Miss Anna told me that she gave him a simple gold pocket watch to remember her by, with the inscription 'To my little brother, with much love...' on the back."

Fitzwilliam took the pocket watch out of his sash, and used his thumb to wipe the dirt off the back. The inscription was still there. "Delila, do you know how I can reach Anna?"

"Kiss me and I'll tell you." Delila said playfully. _'I doubt he will. Brits are usually too stiff to-'_

Fitzwilliam kissed Delila. "Now will you tell me?"

* * *

The next day...

_'Dear Anna,_

_I can't believe after all these years, I've finally heard of your whereabouts. It's me, Fitzwilliam. I've missed you so much. I've treasured the pocket watch you gave me, thinking that you had already passed. If you ever want to reach me, I'm on the Black Pearl._

_Your Little Brother, Fitzwilliam'_

Fitzwilliam smiled at the letter, proud of himself. Then he heard chuckling. "You are such a sentimental thing, you know that?" Delila said, reading the note from over his shoulder, before mimicking him. "I've treasured the pocket watch you gave me, because I am too much of an emotional fool to sell the darn thing. I'd starve before parting with it!" She grabbed the pocketwatch and threw it out, holding the end of the chain, and snapped it back like a yo-yo. "It is a nice watch."

"Please be careful." Fitzwilliam said worriedly.

"What could possibly happen?" Delila asked.

Suddenly, Jack the Monkey swung down, hanging to a low banister by his tail, and screeched in Delila's face. He then snatched the watch, before running away, knocking the ink all over Fitzwilliam's letter...

On deck...

Jack was sitting on the steps to the helm, watching as Alex happily talked to random members of the crew, when something dropped in front of him. He leaned down and picked it up. _'Fitzy's pocket watch?'_ He thought, smirking, before pulling the crown up. Nothing happened. He sighed disappointedly, pushing the crown back down as Alex sat down on the step above him.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, playfully wrapping her arms around Jack's shoulders.

"Nothing." Jack said.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Alex whispered into his ear.

"Back when me and Fitzy were teenagers, this watch could stop time. Calypso said that she took that power away from it, but I was hoping that she was just bluffing. I guess she wasn't."

"Jack, if you could stop time, what would you do?"

"I'd find Johnny and kill him." Jack said. "Then I'd finally get some alone time with my beautiful wife. Maybe finally find that stupid Fountain of Youth."

"You know where the Fountain of Youth is?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Thought I did. When I got there, I found this." Jack said, holding up a small gold ring with Egyptian hieroglyphs. "And then I got a letter from my Da, telling me that we needed to talk."

"And then we met?"

Jack smirked, turning around. "And then we met."

"So I'm guessing we're headed for Egypt?"

Jack nodded. "I talked to Fitzy last night. He said that the armada left Egypt, due to being short on supplies." He said, smirking.

A few minutes later...

"Captain!" Mr. Gibbs shouted. "The Nile!"

"Oh good." Jack said, standing up.

Andy looked over. "Jack, it's red."

"What?" Jack asked, running over. Sure enough, the water from the Nile River was red. He then, out of pure curiosity, climbed down the ladder on the side of the Pearl. He dipped his fingers into the water and tasted it. He quickly spat it back out. "It's blood."

* * *

**...And she drinks it...I doubt I would...**

**I would've waited longer before updating...but with it being my birthday today, I've decided 'hey, why not?'**

**Besides, there are only about nine chapters left and my author's note (along with a deleted scene...)**


	28. Chapter 28

The next day...

Jack was in the Captain's cabin, drawing a picture in Alex's journal, when Alex came in, holding a bright green apple. "I'm guessing you and Hector are very happy to have a whole bushel of apples?"

"Very." Alex said, smiling. She sat down across from Jack and held his hand. "Jack, there's something we should talk about."

"Hm?"

"Jack, I have the feeling that you and Johnny were never the best of friends." Alex said. "Why is that?"

Jack sighed, putting down his notes. "I met Johnny when I was sixteen. He was raised by my Mum's side of the family, while my Da's family raised me." He then leaned back in his chair. "There was always one thing that bothered me about Johnny."

"Which is?"

"The way he treats women." Jack began. "My Da's side taught me that men and women were equal, by using the yin-yang symbol to explain." He quickly pulled a yin-yang amulet out of his jacket pocket. "I was told that the dark side is the feminine yin and the light side is the masculine yang. Together they create balance. Without one, the other would no survive."

"That's an interesting way to put it." Alex said. "I can see why women favor men from the Sparrow family."

"How do you-"

"I've heard plenty of stories from Pintel and Ragetti when they were drunk."

Jack's face turned red from embarrassment. "Really? I'm gonna-"

"Back to the story, Captain." Alex said. "It sounds interesting."

Jack placed the amulet on the desk. "Johnny was raised differently. To him, women live only to serve men. Women are property, that is to be controlled by her father, then her husband, and she can be treated any way the man wants. He can even kill the woman if he wanted. That with Johnny's temper didn't mix well." He said. "I saw him kill a woman once."

"Who?"

"His wife."

* * *

_Years ago, in Shipwreck Cove..._

_Seventeen year old Jack and Twenty nine year old Barbossa, the best of friends back then, were completely drunk. They'd gone out drinking, and spent all their money on rum and games. They talked to some women while they were out, but neither had enough money for any of the beautiful women. Both were soaked in rum. "Jack, I think that last toast to your brother's marriage might've been too much!"_

_"He deserves it!" Jack said, stumbling through the tunnel. "He found a pretty girl who could actually put up with him!" It was true, Johnny's wife, Miaka, was beautiful. She was a sixteen year old Japanese girl, with pale skin, silky black hair, and bright blue eyes. She usually wore a green kimono with yellow birds and a light blue obi with little pink cherry blossoms. "If that isn't something to toast to, I don't know what is!"_

_"We gave them a toast eight times!"_

_"They've been married for eight days!" Jack shouted. "Yesterday was seven! Tomorrow will be nine!"_

_"How long are we going to do this for?"_

_"'till they've been married for more days than we can afford to toast to!" Jack said, as they walked into the Main Hall..._

_There they saw Johnny, sitting on Miaka's stomach with his hands around her throat. In an instant, Barbossa had Johnny pinned to the floor away from the teen girl as Jack ran to his parents' room. "Da! Get up!"_

_Teague walked over. "What is it?"_

_"It's Miaka! She's not breathing!"_

_Teague ran into the Main Hall and quickly checked Miaka for a pulse, only to find none. "She's gone." He said, before taking a good look at her neck. There were red hand marks. He turned to the men. "What happened?"_

_"She brought that on herself." Johnny said confidently. "She spilled water all over my papers."_

_The next day, Jack left Shipwreck Cove, hung over, for the East India Trading Company..._

* * *

"You left your Mum?" Alex asked, confused.

"She had Da." Jack said. "I'm sure Da wouldn't leave her alone with Johnny. Actually, from what I heard, he took Johnny away with him while Mum stayed with some friends."

"Did you know her friends?"

"Met them once when I was five." Jack said. "A doctor and three nurses. I was banned after that visit."

"What did you do?"

Jack smirked, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Uh...I...she..."

"Let me guess, you did something rude to one of the nurses?""

"All three, actually. I managed to kiss all three." Jack said, laughing nervously. "How was I supposed to know the doctor was their father?"

Alex sighed. "I sure do hope our child isn't like that."

"Aye, it'd be scary if our little girl was doing that." Jack said, smiling.

"You don't want a son?"

"Maybe later on." Jack said. "I've lived my life pretty much surrounded by men. A little girl would be nice. Besides, it's easier to find little girl's clothes. As long as she doesn't pick up your cross dressing, we're good."

"You are never going to forget that, are you?"

"Kiss me and I might."

They leaned in to kiss, but a sound stopped them. "Jack, did you hear that?"

"It's probably just-"

They heard the sound again. "Jack, is that a frog?" Alex said, getting up. She walked over, opened the door, and peeked out. "Dear, you might want to have a look."

"Why?"

"The deck of your ship is covered in little slimy amphibians of the croaking sort."

Jack smirked, before looking at the deck. That's when his smile dropped. He couldn't even see the wood through the thick blanket of frogs. He could see his crew struggling to get through without stepping on the frogs. "Alex, what are the names of the belligerent-"

"Pintel and Ragetti." Alex said. "Ragetti's the one with the eye." She mimicked Ragetti's eye popping out with her fist as the wooden eye.

"Right." Jack said, nodding slowly. That sounded about right to him. He opened the door. "Oi! Pintel! Ragetti! Get these frogs off my deck before they make the pregnant woman sick!"

"Great way to tell your crew your wife's expecting." Alex said sarcastically.

Jack smirked, before opening the door. "Oi! Gents! Alex's pregnant!" He shouted, before turning back to Alex. "Happy?"

Alex smiled embarrassedly. "Yeah. Well, at least we told my Da."

By the end of the day, every cabin on the Pearl had at least four frogs, hidden somewhere where they can croak all day and night and still not be found...

* * *

**I have this bookmark with the Yin-Yang symbol and information about it on the back. That bookmark inspires my idea of Jack's view on women (afterall, he does seem to treat male and female members of the crew equally...besides Elizabeth, but I think it was more him teasing...or maybe his idea of a bachelorette party?)**

**Yeah...somebody actually married Johnny...you couldn't pay me to marry a guy like that...**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update...I was having computer issues...**


	29. Chapter 29

Next day, the crew started finding lice in their hair...

The day after that, flies started flying around the Galley...

The next day, the chickens died, along with the cattle on land...

The day after that, the crew started finding small boils on their skin...

The next day, thunder roared through the sky as hail crashed down on the land, and on the decks of the two ships...

Jack and Barbossa were tearing up the bookshelf, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. They found it especially annoying since everything happening seem so familiar. As though they'd read it in a book at some point. "Anything yet?" Jack asked, tossing a book aside.

"Nothing. You?" Barbossa asked, tossing another book aside.

"Good Lord!" Alex said, carefully walking through the scattered books. "I leave you two alone for five days and you two wreck the cabin!"

"Oi! That's it!" Jack said, jumping up and running over to the desk. He yanked out a drawer and patted through the papers. "Hector, please don't let these shreds of paper be the Bible I left in here."

"What bible?"

"I left a bible in this drawer! It was black with a gold cross!"

"Never saw it."

"It was right here before and now it's gone!" Jack shouted. "Where is it? I've had it in that drawer since-" That's when he remembered. "It was here when Beckett burned her." He thought for a moment. "Jones did say he couldn't restore everything..."

"Jack?" Alex asked, wrapping her arms around Jack's right arm. "You think your Da might have a copy? He does have a lot of crosses in his hair."

"My Da does not believe in God. To him, those crosses are either a good luck charm, or something to remember my Mum by." Jack said. "I doubt he'd-"

Teague walked in, holding a black book with a gold cross on the cover. "Look at this."

"Da? You have a-"

"For good luck." Teague said, with a smirk, before flipping to a page. "According to this, this has happened before. Luckily, the next thing wont harm us, since we have no plants."

"But the people of Egypt." Alex said. "The locusts are going to destroy their crops. They'll starve."

"The only thing we can do is find whoever is doing this and stop them." Jack said. "But how?"

None of them knew...

* * *

The next day, the locusts came, shredding away the crops the farmers had worked so hard to grow. Alex watched from the deck. "Jack, this is terrible."

"I know." Jack said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "How's the baby?"

Alex smiled. "The baby seems alright." She said, gently rubbing her belly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Alex said, turning around to face Jack. "I'm fine right here. In your arms."

Jack smirked. "You know, I can keep my arms right-"

"Jackie." Teague said. "You need to be training. If you're going to be taking care of a family soon, you'll need to be just as good fighting as you are witty."

"What about-"

"Alex needs a check up. From what I've read, it's very important for a pregnant woman to get monthly check ups." Teague said, before hold out his hand to Alex. "I'll be quick."

"Go on." Jack said, pushing Alex toward Teague.

Teague held Alex's hand gently, before smirking at Jack. "Jackie, I want you to defeat Fitzwilliam before I start teaching you to use two swords, savvy?"

"Aye."

* * *

The next day...

Jack stood in front of Delila's cabin. He took a deep breath, before opening the door. There was a hammock hanging in the corner for Fitzwilliam, but he wasn't there.

Fitzwilliam was in the bed, with Delila on his chest. Both were sleeping, wrapped in the blanket. All around the cabin, they're clothes were scattered. Jack poked Fitzwilliam until he woke up. "Fitzy, give me three good reasons I shouldn't kill you right now."

That woke Fitzwilliam up right away. "Uh...I'm an old friend?"

"You spied on me for months before trying to steal my ship!"

"Your ship?" Fitzwilliam asked. "Jack, the Barnacle was an old fishing boat."

"But you still spied on-"

"Jack." Delila said, half awake. "If you kill him, I'm gonna kill you in your sleep." She then placed her hand on Fitzwilliam's shoulder. "Go back to sleep." She then turned back to Jack. "Go cry to somebody that cares."

Jack sighed, walking out. _'Oi...Alex doesn't really seem to happy either. She seemed more tired than anything.'_ He thought._ 'I wonder what could possibly help?'_ He then thought of something. _'Maybe some flowers? I'm sure waking up to fresh picked flowers would make any woman happy. Except Anamaria. Nothing makes her happy. I'm glad I gave her the money for a new boat.'_

Meanwhile, in a dark, usually unused, cabin of the Pearl...

Alex awoke on a table, and found herself wearing the red Egyptian dress. Her mouth was covered in a cloth, and her hands and feet were tied to the legs of the table. She looked up and her skin instantly started to crawl. She opened her mouth to try to scream through the cloth when a hand covered her mouth and nose.

"Nah uh uh." Johnny said, holding a long fuse up to Alex's face as her eyes started to water from the lack of air through Johnny's hand. "You make one sound, even gasp, and I blow the Pearl to pieces. So, are we going to shut up?"

* * *

**I'll update soon...honestly, when I update depends on the number of reviews...**


	30. Chapter 30

"So tell me, ever seen a black mamba?" Johnny asked, moving his hand away from Alex's face. He watched, smiling, as Alex caught her breath as quietly as possible. "Oh, you couldn't breathe before?" He added sarcastically.

Alex shook her head.

"Good." Johnny said, before picking up a basket. "I'll repeat my question. Ever seen a black mamba?"

Alex shook her head again.

Johnny smirked. "The black mamba is a very interesting snake. " He said, picking the snake out of the basket. The snake was long and brown. "Interesting isn't it? Why would a snake be called a black mamba if it is not black? Do you want to know why?"

Alex shook her head, getting a very a bad feeling about it.

"Well, you will." Johnny said, slipping the snake back into the basket. "You see, I want you to know." He placed the lid back on to the basket and made sure it clicked shut.

Alex gave him a confused look.

Johnny smiled, before violently shaking the basket. He then walked over to Alex's right wrist, lowered the basket, and opened a small hole above her. The snake slithered part of the way out, before biting her wrist. Johnny smirked as Alex closed her eyes in pain.

Johnny grabbed the snake when it was about to release her, holding it's mouth open. "See! It's black in there!"

'_Why?' _Alex thought, watching as Johnny walked to her left wrist. He then forced the snake's fangs into her skin. By this time, Alex's right wrist was feeling tingly...

Johnny stood there, smirking at the horrified look on Alex's face. "Don't worry. The venom is only going to make you unable to move for a while." He then tossed the snake aside, before walking down to her legs. "Now, if you try to kick me, same consequence."

Alex nodded. She was frightened by what was going on, but didn't want to risk any more harm to herself, her unborn baby, or the people on the Pearl.

Johnny untied her ankles, but quickly tied them together. He then used more rope to tie her knees together, then her thighs together. "This is where the fun begins." He said, grabbing a long strip of white linen. He started wrapping her legs as tightly as he could.

'_Oh my god! That hurts!' _Alex thought, too afraid to say anything. _'When is Jack going to-'_

"I hope you're not waiting for Jack." Johnny said. "I managed to give him the idea go pick some flowers for you. He wont be back until I'm done."

After a while, Alex felt her fists start slipping. Johnny noticed it and smirked. "Ah, that makes my life easier." He said, untying her hands, but then tied them so that they were crossed over her chest, before he started moving up from her waist...

* * *

Meanwhile, on the banks of the Nile...

Jack was busily picking flowers. In one of his hands were a bouquet of lotus flowers and papyrus flowers. He used his free hand to pick more flowers and swat the locust away. After a few moments, he looked at the flowers. "That's not big enough."

Just then, Jack heard something rustling in a nearby bush. He took out his pistol and cocked it, ready to fire.

Then a full grown jackal climbed out, holding some flowers in his mouth. The jackal was sandy brown with a large black stripe running down it's back. Jack uncocked his pistol and kneeled down to the jackal. He then noticed the think golden collar around it's neck. "Ah, you're some rich guy's pet."

Jack moved away from the jackal, or at least tried to. Where ever Jack went, the jackal followed. After a while, Jack kneeled down again, this time looking at the words engraved into the collar. It seemed to be the same word engraved in four different ways. First was in hieroglyphs, then demotic, then Greek, and then finally English. "'Anubis'? I can't wait to leave this bloody country."

* * *

A few minutes later, in the dark cabin...

Johnny had just finished wrapping Alex's head. He left her lungs very little space to expand, and he wasn't so tight on her nose. Everything else was as tight as possible. Alex's teeth ached from being pressed together to tightly, and her eyes hurt from being pressed in. She couldn't even open her eyes or mouth.

Johnny smirked, starting on the second layer of wrapping. "I forgot to tell you! The black mamba is one of the most venomous snakes in Africa." He said, walking over to her with a clothespin. "You know, if I really wanted to, I could kill you now." He then placed the cloth pin on her nose.

With her nose being pinched shut and not being able to open her mouth, Alex couldn't breath at all. She tried to move, but the tight wrappings kept her from moving a lot. She wanted to try to scream, but she was afraid that, if she did, Johnny would blow the Pearl up. _'My baby! I have to get out of this!'_

Johnny watched for a while, what felt like hours for Alex, before placing his hand around her neck and pulling the clothes pin off. As soon as he did, he saw Alex taking as big of breathes as she could with what little space she had. "So, unless you want that pin to stay in place, I'd suggest you stay still."

Half an hour later...

Johnny smirked at his job well done. Three layers of linen around his 'mummy'. He could tell, by the way Alex's chest was shakily moving, that she was starting to have trouble breathing. He walked over to her. "You know, I was planning on killing you as a sacrifice to Seth, my past life, but then I realized something. Why would I sacrifice the queen when the king is right there?"

"Alex!" Johnny then heard Jack shout from the deck. "Where are you?"

Johnny looked at Alex, before placing his left hand on her side to hold her in place and wrapping the loose end of her chest wrapping in his right. "It's a shame. I planned to watch until the venom killed you, but I can't have you around when Jackie gets here." He said, before yanking the linen strip, leaving no space for her lungs to expand. He heard Alex release a cry of pain as something cracked, and smirked. "Good bye, stupid wench."

'_I can't breathe!'_ Alex thought, trying as hard as she could to loosen the wrappings. She tried kicking her legs, moving her arms, jerking her elbows out, shaking her head, anything. No matter what she tried, nothing worked At this point, she couldn't decide if it was from the wrappings or the venom, which already made her forearms and lower legs numb. _'My baby! I have to save my baby! Somebody help me!'_

On deck...

Jack had just climbed down the main mast, watching as the sky grew unusually dark for the time of the day, when Anubis bit his sash and tried to pull him to the stairs. "What? What is it?"

"Jack! The dog wants you to go below deck!" Delila said. The jackal then ran below.

Jack followed the jackal, and Delila followed him after grabbing Fitzwilliam's musket from her cabin. Jack saw the dog stop suddenly and howl sadly, before running into the dark cabin. Jack ran in and saw Johnny standing over a completely still 'mummy'. "Johnny!" Jack shouted angrily. "What are you doing-"

Johnny spun around, and would've stabbed Jack with the knife in his hands if Delila hadn't tackled Johnny. Before Johnny could say anything, Delila lifted the musket and slammed the butt of it into her brother's forehead. "You deserved that, and much, much, much more." She said, before she heard Jack gasp. "Jack, what-" then she saw. "Oh Lord."

Jack was holding Alex's body. Jack then turned around, with a look a pure rage on his face. "Delila, step away from Johnny!"

"Why?"

Jack drew his sword. "Cause I'm about chop him up and feed him to the crocodiles!" He shouted, charging at Johnny.

Johnny pushed Delila away, grabbing the musket, before running out. Johnny looked over his shoulder, and saw Jack following close behind him. By the time they were on deck, Johnny was using the musket to block Jack's attack.

Teague, who was talking to Barbossa, saw the men fighting and stepped in between them, holding Jack back while Barbossa held Johnny back. "Alright, what's going on?" He asked, thinking that it was something simple, like Jack saw Johnny drinking his rum or something along those lines.

Jack was trying to break away from Teague's grip. "That bastard! He killed Alex!"

"Oh bugger." Teague said, slowly turning around to Johnny and Barbossa.

Barbossa drew his sword, ready to stab Johnny, when a hand grabbed his wrist. "I think this should be settled by Captain Teague." Davy Jones said. "You and Sparrow over there have more important things to do."

* * *

**Sorry, but I had to have Alex die for the rest of the story to work...**

**I was going to update on friday, but I might be busy for the next few days (plus I'm kinda looking forword to finish posting this story...)**


	31. Chapter 31

In the Captain's Cabin of the Misty Lady...

"Jonathan, you are a disgrace to the entire family. And that's really saying something when you consider some of them." Teague said evenly through his clenched teeth. He had his back to his second son. Johnny was kneeling on the floor, with his hands tied behind his back Davy Jones stood near the door. "What is your excuse?" Teague asked, more as a command than a question.

"I did nothing wro-"

"You killed a pregnant woman in cold blood!" Teague shouted, whipping around to face Johnny. "Even the damn navy wouldn't do that!"

"I had to-"

"Don't give me your excuses!" Teague shouted, before taking a deep breath. "Jonathan, I've forgiven you for so many things, but this and what you did to Delila are too much."

"Are you going to kill me then?" Johnny asked sarcastically.

"No." Teague said. "But if you ever set foot Shipwreck Island, the islands near Shipwreck, the Black Pearl, or the Misty Lady, you'll be killed on the spot!"

"I am curious though." Davy Jones said, unable to hold back any longer. "Why didn't Alex scream?"

"I threatened her."

"What threat?" Davy Jones asked, making quick mental notes. He thought that you never know when he might need this information.

Johnny smiled. "Before wrapping her, I said I'd blow up the Pearl. I even had a fuse line. What she didn't know was that it was attached to nothing." He said, watching Teague. "After I wrapped her up, making sure she couldn't open her mouth, I placed a clothes pin on her nose. After I took it off, I threatened to put it back and not take it off if she moved." He then smirked. "Since I'm probably never going to see you again, I might as well tell you the truth."

"What?"

"Mum didn't die in childbirth, or at least not from it. Or her illness." Johnny said. "I came by Shipwreck Cove. I heard you had an accident back then. I thought I'd give you a special 'medicine'. So I switched your pain medicine with a bottle of black mamba venom."

Teague froze for a moment, before suddenly backhanding Johnny across the face. "Get off my ship! Now!"

Johnny glared up at Teague, with four slashes going across his face over his eyes...

* * *

On the Black Pearl...

Jack came up from below, carrying Alex's body, which was now dressed in the burgundy gown. The entire crew was on deck, and bowed their heads at the body. Barbossa walked over to Jack. "Jack, mind if I-"

Jack shook his head and handed the body to Barbossa. "I'm sorry." He said, before walking away. He then turned to the crew. "No one is to go below unless you've got a death wish and are willing to go looking for a black mamba."

"Jack, where are you going?" Will asked.

"Rum Locker."

Will followed Jack. "Didn't you just say-"

"William, I just lost my wife and child onboard my own ship." Jack said, stopping. "If you've got any self respect, you'd leave me alone."

Will watched as Jack walked on. He turned around when the door to the Captain's Cabin slammed shut. He looked around, realizing that he never really got to know the crew very well. Except for Jack, Barbossa, and Mr. Gibbs, who were all busy. He then heard an organ start playing from the Flying Dutchman. "Here we go."

* * *

_Hours later..._

_Jack was in the field of roses again. He just laid there on his back, watching the clouds. "Get up, you silly man." a voice said playfully._

_Jack sat up and saw Alex standing there. She was wearing her burgundy gown. In her arms was a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket. "Alex, is that-"_

_Alex nodded. "Our baby boy."_

_Jack quickly got up and ran over to Alex. "Our son."_

_"Do you want to hold him?"_

_Jack nodded excitedly as Alex handed the baby to him. He carefully moved the blanket to get a better look at his son. The baby had brown hair and icy blue eyes. "I'm going to have to see Barbossa's eyes for the rest of my life."_

_"You have to admit his eyes are pretty."_

_"I guess they are better than my Da's." Jack said, shrugging in agreement. "Though I hoped he'd have my eyes." Suddenly, everything was on fire. He quickly handed the baby back. "Alex, run!" As he watched Alex run, something grabbed his ankles and pulled him down._

_Jack's lungs felt like they were on fire from the smoke all around him, before he was suddenly pulled underground..._

* * *

Jack woke up and sat straight in the Rum Locker. He took several deep breaths, looking around and patting himself. _'What was that?'_ He wondered. _'I've been in here for long enough.'_

Up on deck...

Jack walked up and saw Barbossa sitting with his back against the Captain's Cabin. Jack sat down next to him. "What's your plan?"

"We go to Shipwreck Cove. Bury her there." Barbossa said. "Teague told me you all have a family cemetery there. So, I want her buried there, where your brother can't see her again."

"Ah." Jack said, deep in thought. "Say Hector, you know a lot about animals. Know anything about snakes?"

Barbossa shook his head. "Nothing."

Suddenly, everybody on deck heard barking, followed by a snapping sound. Then they saw the jackal come up. He walked over to the captains and dropped the black mamba in front of them, before going over to Jack's side and laying down, resting his head on Jack's lap. The snake was dead, from it's spine being snapped near the head. When Jack picked up the snake, the only thing holding the head to the rest of the body was the skin. "Uh...good boy."

Jack then stood up. "I mind if I-"

"Go ahead." Barbossa said. After Jack left, Juliet walked over. She was crying. "Juliet?"

"I'm sorry I failed." Juliet said, getting down to her knees and bowing. "It was my job to protect Alex and I failed. As a goddess, it's-"

Barbossa shook his head. "If you are a failure, so am I."

Juliet looked up at Barbossa. "What?"

Barbossa reached over, gently picked Juliet up, and pulled her over. "It's alright." He said, stroking her back as she cried into his shirt. "You're a good girl."

* * *

Jack walked into the Captain's Cabin when something caught his eyes. He walked over to the table and picked up a scroll. He picked it up and read it. "'Turn around.'" Jack turned around and found Johnny standing there. He raised his pistol to his brother's forehead.

"You know you can't kill me." Johnny said confidently.

"Why not?"

"I know how to bring your wife back to life."

* * *

**I hate Johnny just as much as you all do...**

**I've noticed while writing this chapter that I like writing about Barbossa being a father figure to a little girl...don't ask...**

**Anyways, just started my first job...and I haven't worked on any of my stories since my first day...I've been that tired...working as a Target cashier is hard work...**


	32. Chapter 32

Meanwhile, in a dream world...

Alex was running, holding her baby in her arms. She had no idea where she was going, she just had to get herself and the baby away from the flames behind them. _'I can't believe I saw him!'_ She thought happily. _'It might be the last time I see him alive, but I saw him!'_

Suddenly, she saw a bright light ahead. _'Light! That either means that there's somebody there, or I've been going in circles.'_

When she got there, a woman stood there with a yellow Japanese style lantern. She was about sixteen year old Japanese girl, with pale skin, silky black hair, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a green kimono with yellow birds and a light blue obi with little pink cherry blossoms. Around her neck was a necklace of the wadget eye. "You're Isis?"

"Who are you?" Alex asked, checking her baby.

"I am Maat. I'm sure our little Bastet told you all about my job. Follow me." She said, as she started walking. "When I was alive, my name was Miaka."

"You're Johnny's wife?"

"Unfortunately." Miaka said, rolling her eyes.

"Did you love him?"

"We were always drunk. We met in the Faithful Bride. After we found each other in Shipwreck Tavern, we spent every night there until we married. Then I moved in with him. I did love him, but my love for him died when he killed me." Miaka said, when her lantern vanished. "We're here." She pushed a large door open.

Inside, the room was huge. It was the color of sand, with colorful hieroglyphs. In the center of the room was a giant golden scale. To the back of the room, on a platform with a colorful canopy, were a large gold throne and a smaller gold throne. On the seat of the throne were a gold crook and flail. Alex looked around, completely amazed. "Where are we?"

"The Hall of Two Truths." Miaka said, walking in. "Back in Ancient times, this room was feared by the Egyptians, as I've been told. Now so few people come, the ones that do are just surprised this place exists."

A man walked over. He was tall with dark skin, dark brown eyes, and long black hair. He wearing nothing but a white kilt and a necklace with the wadget eye. In his hands were a reed pen and a scroll of papyrus. He looked at Alex, and immediately bowed. "Isis, I had no idea you were returning. If I'd known, I would've worn more."

"Ah...I can see." Alex said, trying to not look directly at the man. She had to admit he was much more built than her husband...

The man reached over and slipped a thin white sash that went from his right shoulder to over under his kilt over his left hip. "Excuse my inappropriate attire before."

"Isis, that is Thoth. He's in charge of keeping records. His problem is that he keeps records of everything." Miaka said. "He was making a list of souls in the Afterlife before, in alphabetical order."

"I just got to 'T'!" Thoth said. "I had no idea so many could have names starting with the letter 'M'!"

Just then, Alex's baby started crying. "Oi! It's alright Jackie!" Alex whispered, rocking him in her arms. "I'm right here!" When the baby stopped crying, Alex looked at her hosts. "Who sits in that throne?"

"Osiris." Thoth said. "The Pharaoh of the Afterlife. You usually sat in the smaller one. Your son stood here in front of the two of you."

"Where is Osiris?"

"No body knows." Miaka said. "He vanished over thirteen years ago. You left shortly after to look for him. Three years after that, Seth found out you left and took off after you." She then looked at the baby in Alex's arms. "Horus disappeared three months ago." She smiled. "I sent Bastet after you and Osiris. Then Thoth sent Anubis."

Alex thought for a moment. Then she remembered something. _'And then you sold your soul for her thirteen years ago.'_ She smirked. "I know where Osiris is."

* * *

In the Captain's Cabin of the Black Pearl...

Barbossa sat in a chair next to his daughter's body. He had been there since he put Juliet to bed, the night before. Barbossa then took the wadget eye necklace out of his jacket pocket. "I never told you, but your mum gave this to me. And now, I want you to have it." He whispered as he put the necklace on her and fastened it.

Barbossa didn't see the fastening glow faintly, before vanishing all together...

After placing Alex's head back on the pillow, Barbossa sat back down. He picked up her hand and flipped it over, to look at her wrist. He was told that there were rope burns and snake bites around her wrists. When he looked, he saw them slowly fading away. He got up and quickly ran to the Misty Lady. "Captain Teague! Get over here!"

Teague swung over. "What is it?"

"Alex's body! Her injuries are healing!"

"This I have to see." Teague said, opening the door to the Captain's Cabin. As soon as he opened the cabin, a falcon flew out. They both ran into the Sleeping Quarters. "She's gone."

Barbossa looked over at the corner of the cabin. "Her bow and arrows are gone too." He then looked at the mirror. There was a piece of paper tucked into the frame. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

'_Something's going to happen in the desert tomorrow. Get as much back up as possible. Wait for my signal.'_

Barbossa handed Teague the note. He then noticed another note on the floor. He picked it up and read it...

'_Da, if you want to adopt Juliet, just do it already.'_

* * *

Hours later, in an Egyptian tavern...

This tavern was very nice. It was sand colored, with brightly colored drapes hanging from the ceiling. The walls had huge designs of lotus flowers and birds. There were large candle arrangements at the corners and smaller ones at every round wooden table, keeping the room well lit. The tables were low to the ground, with white table cloths. Around the tables were bright cushions with beads as trim.

This tavern easily put the Faithful Bride to shame...

Jack sat at a table with his brother. Both were surrounded by women, wearing brightly colored bellydancer dresses that were trimmed with beads, trying to get their attention. Jack didn't pay any attention to the women. Unlike Johnny, who was flirting with any woman he saw-single or not-shamelessly, Jack was only there for the drinks, until something caught his eye.

Jack saw someone glancing over. Someone with ocean blue eyes. He looked over at the area where he saw the blue eyes. There he saw a boy with ocean blue eyes and short black hair. He was wearing a dark blue kimono with a large red dragon.

Johnny noticed the look on Jack's face. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." Jack said when he saw a woman, who looked like she was probably his mother, sit across from the man. "Thought I saw someone." He assumed the rum was getting to him and ignored the boy.

At the table...

"I always wanted to wear a kimono." Alex mumbled as Miaka sat down across from her. "I just never pictured myself wearing a men's kimono." She then looked at Miaka. "I also can't believe you spent all these years making wigs out of your own hair."

"I had to do something with the loose hairs to keep Thoth from listing those as well!" Miaka said with a big smile on her face. She then gestured toward the Sparrow men with her hand while picking up her cup of juice. "They notice anything?"

"Nothing." Alex said. "Jack looked right at me and didn't recognize me."

"Have you seen the amount of rum that man has inhaled. He's like a fish in water." Miaka said, not surprised at all. She remembered everyone in the Sparrow family drinking rum, except for Teague's wife. "So, are you sure about Jack?"

"It makes sense." Alex said. "From what I've heard, Jack nearly drowned thirteen years ago. Right around that time, I almost died from a disease. Then three years after that, Jack shot Johnny. It all fits."

Miaka nodded slowly, surprised that she didn't think of it herself. After all, it did make sense. "So, what's the plan?"

"You go to the Black Pearl. I'll follow them. I'll go see where they're going and tell you."

"The Black Pearl?"

"She's over in the Nile. A huge black ship with black sails. You can't miss her. Juli-Bastet will probably be with my father, Hector Barbossa."

Miaka glanced over at Johnny and couldn't help but to shiver. "Are you sure it's the best way to find out what he's up to?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he's probably recreating the plagues of Egypt, and the next one is the death of the first born."

* * *

**Yes I had to make Alex cross dress again...**

**Thoth...I was cracking up when I wrote his part...about the being under dressed...**

**I'm working on an original story called Daddy's Little Girl...there's a link on my profile in you're interested...**


	33. Chapter 33

The next day, in the desert...

Johnny walked ahead, pulling a rope. _'Finally. After all these years, I'll finally have my powers.'_

Jack followed calmly, with his hands tightly bound infront of him. The rope Johnny was pulling was tied to the rope around Jack's wrists. "Johnny, Da got you?"

"Yeah." Johnny said, ignoring the sting from the sand-filled wind on his four cuts. "He got me real good."

"I can tell." Jack said. He was trying to talk to his younger brother, hoping that he might slip about how to bring Alex back. "You might want to get those cuts cleaned. I remember he backhanded me once when I was thirteen. I snuck into the Study once, and accidentally ripped a page of the Code. Da was about to do more damage but Mum stopped him."

"Is your dog going to follow us the whole time?"

Jack looked over his shoulder and saw Anubis following them. "Him? He follows me everywhere."

"That dog better not get in my way." Johnny said, before tugging on the rope. "Hurry up!"

They then saw a falcon fly by over head past them, then fly back past them seconds later...

* * *

On the Black Pearl...

Juliet sat on a barrel, watching as Barbossa sharpened his sword with a small round stone. She was wearing a white shirt under a blue sleeveless dress with a white sash and white shoes. Her hair was tied back with a blue ribbon. "Da, do you have to go?"

Barbossa looked up at her. "The men need their Captain."

Juliet thought for a moment. "Then do I have to stay here?"

"Yes."

"Why can't I come?"

Barbossa sighed. "If you got hurt, I don't know-"

Juliet smirked. "Da! I'm immortal! If anything, I should go and you should stay."

"Missy, I am not going to argue with a six year old girl. All you can do is transform into a kitten. Not useful in battle." Barbossa said, going back to sharpening his sword. "You're staying. That's final."

Juliet turned around on the barrel, pouting with tears running down her face. Even if she was a goddess, Juliet is still a sensitive little six year old girl. She couldn't help but to cry when someone said no to her.

Just then, the door opened. Miaka walked in and smirked at Juliet. "Is that any way for a goddess to behave, Bastet?"

Bastet turned around, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. She then hopped down and bowed to Miaka. "No Maat. I wont-'

Barbossa stood up between the goddesses. "Miaka, I'm glad to see you alive again, but I will not allow you to lecture her. She's a little girl. She's allowed to behave like a little girl."

Miaka smiled at Juliet, then at Barbossa. "Hector Barbossa, would you die for her?"

Barbossa didn't even think about it. "Aye."

Miaka's eyes narrowed. "Even a slow, painful death?"

"Aye."

Miaka took a feather out of her pocket, before placing her free hand over Barbossa's heart. She was perfectly still for a moment, before moving her hand away. She turned around. "Congrats Bastet, you've succeeded at your job."

"My job?"

"To find someone to raise you." Maat said. "Each of us has one great job. Thoth and I decided years ago that yours would be to find someone who was willing to adopt you."

When they were on deck, an arrow flew straight past Barbossa and into the Main Mast. An arrow with red feathers. Barbossa looked at the arrow, before looking at where it came from.

Barbossa watched as the falcon flew from the side of a long boat, around the ship, then into the Sahara...

* * *

Back in Egypt...

Jack and Johnny were just arriving at the remains of a temple. The only things left standing were a large statue of Seth and a stone alter. Johnny pointed at the alter. "Lay down!"

_'After this, I'm going to take Alex and find somewhere cold. Maybe check out Isla Fortuna?'_ Jack thought, laying down on the sunbaked stone. _'Maybe the Arctic?'_

Johnny struggled with Anubis. "Jack! Do something with this thing!"

Jack whistled, catching Anubis's attention. "Oi! Sit!" Jack shouted. Anubis instantly sat down. "Stay!"

Johnny easily loosely tied a rope around Anubis's neck, before tying the other end to the statue. He then walked over to Jack and grabbed the rope tied to the side of the alter. "On your side!"

Jack rolled onto his side facing away from his brother, very confused. He didn't get how this would help bring Alex back. As far as he knew, he was just getting burned. Johnny laughed, before Jack felt something dull and heavy slammed into his side. He felt like every rib had been smashed. The pain was so sudden that Jack had ripped through the ropes around his hands. He looked over at Johnny, with his hands around his sides and his knees up to his chest. "Will this bring Alex back?"

"You thought I was going to bring your stupid wench back?" he asked. "I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't think you were this dense."

"You're going to kill me in revenge for shooting you?" Jack asked, trying to ignore the pain. He wanted to know why, and had a feeling this started way before he shot Johnny.

"I hated you, even before that." Johnny said,. "You were always Mum and Da perfect son. You had everything! You lived with Mum and Da! You got the ship! You had the Piece of Eight! You did everything Mum and Da told you not to do, and you had everything! Even in our past lives, you always got everything! You even got the girl! Both times!"

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're going to kill me...because you're jealous?"

"I am not jealous! Besides, if I kill you here, I get all the powers I need."

"What are you going to do?"

Johnny smirked. "I suppose it would be safe to tell you, since you'll be dead before the sun sets." he said. "I'm going to kill Da, destroy the bloody Codex, then I'm going to force every country to go to war with each other. After everything done, I'll figure out what to do next."

"You know, the best plans are always 'Plan B'."

"Great advice, but my plan is working just fine. Today's the day I get my powers, so I decided why not make me getting my powers the last plague? Death of the first born."

* * *

**Johnny's the jealous little brother...**

**I actually kinda like Johnny's plan...just sit back and watch the world destory itself...**

**Seth was the god of destruction...so it fits...**

**I might rewrite the last two chapters (and will rewrite the author's note at the end...) cause I could end this story better...a lot better...**


	34. Chapter 34

Johnny was standing there, watching Jack hold his sides in pain. He was smirking, until an arrow flew just past his head, ripping his bandana. He looked at the sand dune and his smile fell.

Alex stood on a sand dune. She was wearing the burgundy gown, with the quiver of arrows on her back and her bow in her hands. She had and arrow ready to fire. She ran over to Jack. "Jack? Jack!"

Jack didn't even notice Alex...

Johnny smirked. "You're too late to save him, just like he was too late to save-"

Alex fired her arrow, sending it through his sleeve and pinning him to the statue. "I didn't need saving!" She said, walking over to Johnny. "I forgive you for what you did to me. But I will never forgive you for doing that to my baby! Nor will I forgive what you've done now!" She then drew a pistol, placed on Johnny's forehead, and cocked it. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you now!"

"Cause you can't." Johnny said, stabbing himself. He pulled his sword out of his stomach and pulled his shirt open, revealing the stab healing itself.

* * *

On the Pearl...

Juliet heard Anubis howl. "Oh no!" She shouted, running up to the deck.

"And where do you think you're going?" Delila asked, picking Juliet up by the little girl's waist. Even though she was one of the best people with swords, Teague told her to stay behind with Juliet.

"Delila! Jack and Alex are in trouble!" Juliet said, trying to break free. "We've got to go help-"

"Juliet, you can't fight. You're useless!"

Juliet looked like she was about to cry, but then she shot Delila a death glare. "I'm not useless!" She shouted, as her necklace started to glow.

"Oh no! The kitten!" Delila said sarcastically, placing Juliet on the floor. Instead of shrinking, Juliet was getting bigger.

When the glowing stopped, in Juliet's place was an adult lioness. She was pure white, with slightly fluffier fur than the usual lion, and bright green eyes. Juliet seemed to smirk at Delila, before running down the gangplank and into the desert.

Delila stood there in shock, before running into the town...

* * *

In the desert...

Alex shook Jack's shoulder. "Jack? Dear? C'mon, look at me! I'm right here!"

Jack glanced over at her, and look of confusion appeared on his face. "Alex?" he said weakly.

Alex nodded excited, holding one of Jack's hands. "Yes, it's me." She said, before kissing him

Behind her, Johnny pulled himself free, ripping his shirt. He then picked up a knife, and raised it above his head. When he was about to stab Alex, someone tackled him. He turned around. "Hi Hector."

Barbossa held Johnny to the ground as Teague ran over to Alex. Teague's medical instinct took over. He grabbed Alex's wrist, checking her pulse. "How you feeling-"

"Never mind me!" Alex shouted. "Jack needs help!"

That got Teague back to reality. He turned to Jack. "Jackie, what's-"

"Ribs." Jack said. He's had enough broken ribs to figure out that his ribs were broken now. He's just never had this many broken ribs at once.

"How many?" Teague asked, gesturing for Alex to move his arm.

"I don't know!" Jack said quickly. "Four? Five?"

Teague carefully pressed three of his fingers into Jack's side. "Bloody hell!" He said. "I think you might actually be right." He then turned to Alex. "Lass, distract him for a while."

Alex could tell why. Teague couldn't bare to see Jack in pain. His face hid that fact well, but his eyes gave it away. Alex held Jack's hands. "I saw that picture you drew."

"What picture?" Jack asked, flinching in pain.

"The field of roses. Looks just like our dreams."

Jack froze for a moment, scaring both Alex and Teague. Jack then gave Alex a confused look. "Then...the baby..."

Alex nodded. "You really held him." She said, with his hand in her's. "You're a Da."

Jack smirked, turning to Teague. "Hear that Da? You're a Grand Da!" He said, before he went stiff.

Barbossa was too distracted with Johnny to notice. Johnny was fighting with Barbossa, trying to push him aside. The older man suddenly found himself on the sand...and sinking. Johnny was forcing Barbossa into the sand.

Suddenly, Johnny vanished...

Barbossa sat up and saw a pure white lioness. He could tell-by the big green eyes, the fluffy white fur, and the grin-exactly who it was. "Good girl!" He said, quickly jumping up. Johnny soon had his back to the statue, trapped by Barbossa and Juliet.

"Hey Da?" Jack said weakly, his voice not going over a whisper.

Teague leaned closer to Jack. "Yeah?"

"There's something I never figured out."

"What is it?"

"Why is a raven like-" Jack said, before he slipped into unconsciousness. Then he went completely limp.

"Jack?" Alex mumbled, watching him. She shook him, and got no reaction.

"Alex, stop it." Teague whispered, grabbing her shoulder. "He's gone." He then heard Johnny curse. He looked over and his jaw dropped.

A man stood near the statue. He was tall, with dark skin, black hair, and black eyes. He wore a white kilt and a thick gold collar. "Bastet, stand down. Seth has been promised to someone else."

"Who?" Barbossa demanded, ready to kill Johnny. Afterall, Alex was his daughter.

"And who are you?" Teague asked.

"I am Anubis. It is my job to watch over the Dead."

Then a pair of arms wrapped around Johnny. "Hello, my dear husband." Miaka whispered into Johnny's ear. "I've missed you." She then starting pulling Johnny into the sandy ground.

"What are you doing?" Johnny shouted at her.

"Let's spend all of eternity together!" Miaka said, before turning to everybody else. "I finally get my revenge. Then she and Johnny vanished.

Teague turned back to Alex and Jack. Alex was still trying to wake Jack up, unwilling to accept the fact that he was dead. "Lass, that's enough."

"No!" Alex shouted at Teague, shaking her head. "After everything we've been through, in this life and the one before, he can't be dead!" She then turned back to Jack. "C'mon! Wake up! Please Jack?"

"Alex." Barbossa said, walking over. He had no idea what to do. If it were anyone else, he'd tell them to toughen up, to be a man and not a little girl. But this was his daughter. How could he say that? "Let's get back to-"

"Jack!" Alex screamed, before everything went black...

* * *

**I actually rewrote this chapter in the middle of Jack's final sentence...yes, I love _Alice in Wonderland_ and had to throw that sentence in**

**Anybody actually know how a raven is like a writing-desk?**

**Of course, because I rewrote this chapter, I also had to rewrite the next chapter, and made it the last chapter...**


	35. Chapter 35

Shipwreck Island...

Alex awoke in her bed at Commodore Johnson's house. She sat up, before looking down at her hands. A dream. It was all a dream? She got out of bed and walked over to the full size mirror, pulling off her nightgown. After that dream, it was strange for her to look at her own body without thinking of Captain Jack Sparrow, who had no idea that she existed so close to where he grew up.

She then touched her hair. Alex smiled, thinking of Captain Hector Barbossa. Her real father, who had no idea his relationship with a married woman all those years ago resulted in a daughter.

Alex looked up at the clock. It was 12:30 pm. Her dinner with Jack and Teague was in six and a half hours. In her dream, this was just about when she threw on her first pair of trousers.

Should she go along with that dream? If she did, Alex would find happiness that she'll never know otherwise. But then it would cost Jack Sparrow's life. Then again, if she didn't, Jack and Teague would be in danger. Pulling the bottom left drawer of her dresser out, she picked up the men's clothes she hid there.

An idea came to her, causing Alex to smirk...

* * *

In Shipwreck Cove...

"Oi Da, you wanted to talk to me?" Jack asked, walking into the Main Hall of Shipwreck Cove.

Teague didn't notice Jack. He was sitting in his throne, busy playing his guitar. Teague didn't even look up when the door slammed shut.

Jack took a deep breath. "DA! YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME?"

"Jackie, I'm not deaf. I can hear you." Teague said, still not looking up. "I'm just busy."

"You wanted to talk."

"Oh fine." Teague, rolling his eyes. "Jackie, I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Have you seen any women you'd want to spend the rest of your life with?"

That question caught Jack by surprise. "Pardon?"

"Jackie, you're going to need to settle down at some point."

"Da, why would I do that?" Jack asked. "I wanna have fun while I'm still young."

"Jackie, you're going to be fifty in about three years. You're not young anymore." Teague said, setting his guitar against his throne, before getting up and walking over to Jack. "What are you waiting for?"

"The perfect lass."

"Obviously your idea of 'the perfect lass' doesn't exist." Teague said flatly. "Jackie, I want to see my grand kids before I die."

"You're not dying."

"Yes Jackie, I'm not, but you never know." Teague said. "When I heard you got the Pearl back from Barbossa, I never expected the kraken to eat you." Then he thought of something. "I also never expect you to take this long to get here from Tortuga."

"Wha?"

"I bet you could've gotten here faster in an old dinghy."

Jack laughed nervously. "Yeah..."

"Anyways Jackie, you're getting married next week." Teague said, pulling some papers out of his jacket pocket. "I've arranged with a friend of mine for you to marry his daughter."

"I'm not marrying some lass I've never met."

"I know you're not." Teague said. "I've invited her over for dinner tonight-" Just then, there was a knock at the door, causing the Keeper of the Code to smirk at Jack. "Well, are you going to make a young lady wait outside?"

'No escaping this.' Jack thought, opening the door.

Alex stood there, smiling nervously. She was wearing a dark blue dress, a red sash, and a pair of black shoes. Her long wavy golden yellow hair was tied back in a dark green ribbon. "Hi. I'm Alexandra."

"Ah! Early!" Teague shouted, smiling. "Welcome to Shipwreck Cove Miss John-"

"Barbossa." Alex corrected. "My name is Alexandra Barbossa. We need to get out of here now, before Commodore Johnson comes."

"Commodore?" Jack and Teague shouted, shocked.

"I'll explain later." Alex whispered. "Right now, we need to go."

* * *

That night, on the deck of the Misty Lady...

"They'll remember this as the day they almost ambushed Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack announced, standing at the stern of his father's ship. He then looked around captiously. Ever since James Norrington mocked him, Jack had never been able to finish a sentence like that.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, watching Jack as she walked over to his side.

"Nothing lass." Jack said, looking at her. "Alexandra Barbossa, you say?"

"Is it that surprising that a Pirate Lord would have a child he has no idea exists, Captain?"

A look of pure horror crossed Jack's face. He never thought of that. To be honest, Jack had no problem with the idea of being a father. But...with the number of women he's slept with...

Then a smirk appeared on Jack's face. "Never thought Barbossa would be the parent to more than his creepy flea bag..."

Alex laughed, remembering Jack the Monkey from her dream. "Say Captain-"

"Jack."

Alex smiled. "Jack, what would you say if I told you that, in another life, we were gods?"

Jack grabbed Alex's hand. "Well, Milady, I'd say that you've had too much to drink and that you'd ought to share your rum with a man who could use it." He replied, just as it started raining. He sighed, pulling Alex away from the railing. "Best get you out of the rain." When Jack realized that Alex wasn't moving, he turned toward her. She was facing the sky, with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "Coming Lass?"

"In a moment." Alex said, as lightning lit up the sky. "It sounds beautiful. The wind in the sails. The wind on the hull. The rain everywhere, with the thunder getting louder by the moment. It's like music."

Jack smirked, before bowing down to her, holding his hat to his chest. "It'd be improper to waste good music, don't you think?" Alex nodded, letting Jack pull her close to her. Jack placed his hat on her head, before carefully moving his hand down to her waist. They slowly started dancing, a graceful waltz. "Luv, what do you say to getting married in Paris?"

"Married?"

"Are we not engaged? Betrothed? Promised to wed?" Jack asked.

"You're engaged to Alexandra Johnson."

"A woman who doesn't exist." Jack said. "And yet the woman who shares the first name is beautiful, smart, can dance, and is right here in my arms."

"But Jack, we barely know each other."

"Then let's spend the rest of our lives together, and learn everything about each other." Jack whispered into her ear, before scooping her up into his arms bridal style. "Will you marry me?"

"Aye aye Captain."

Forgetting about the rain, Jack spun around. Of course, he slipped and landed on the wet deck with Alex on top of him. Both turned red from embarrassment as Teague's whole crew, and Teague himself, laughed at them. "Sorry about-"

Jack was cut off by Alex kissing him. "It doesn't matter, as long as we're together." She said to him. "We can get married anywhere for all I care, just as long we're together."

"What happened to us barely knowing each other?"

"What happened to us learning about each other?" Alex asked, before Jack kissed her. _'I hope you and I can be together forever. May our love withstand the test of time...'_

* * *

**This chapter is based off the song "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. A few weeks ago, I finally bought the cd (Platinum version) and was listening to it when this song came on. While listening to it, I decided to rewrite the ending of this story...**

**Finally..the ending...I posted the first chapter in May...over 5 months ago! So much has changed in those 5 months...I'll save the rest for my author's note...**


	36. Chapter 36

**I Love You**

After a long six hours of running between the helm, his daughter's bedside, and the Misty Lady, Barbossa was finally about to get some rest. He was ready to sleep for the next six hours with no interruptions. So of course something would stop him...

That something was the six year old girl curled up in his hammock. Barbossa walked over to her, half awake, and gently poked her shoulder. "What are you doing here, Little Missy?"

Juliet looked up at him and smiled. "Sleeping."

"And why in my hammock?"

"I like it." Juliet said, snuggling closer to the dark blue blanket. "It smells like you."

'Great. The only woman I've managed to get into my bed is a little girl who transforms into a cat.' Barbossa thought, staring at the little girl. The idea that this little girl liked him this much was a shock. He never really gave her much attention before then. "Really?"

Juliet nodded again. "It smells like apples, the sea, and that stuff in those bottles Captain Jack likes. Just like you."

"Oh? And you like that?" Barbossa asked, smirking as he rubbed the top of her head.

Juliet smiled, playfully tossing the blanket over her head with a scarlet blush covering her face. "Cause I love you."

Barbossa's jaw dropped. "You love me?"

Juliet pulled the blanket from her head and stood up to look Barbossa in the eyes. "Yes."

'Brave kid, I'll give her that.' Barbossa thought, looking into the little girl's bright green eyes. A lot of grown men on board the Pearl were too afraid to even look at Barbossa's face, and yet this little girl was standing on his hammock, looking straight into his eyes with absolutely no fear. "You're not afraid of me?"

Juliet shook her head. "Why would I be?"

"No reason." Barbossa said, as he placed his hands under her arms to pick her up. "Now, off you go. Back to your cabin." He gently place her on the floor, before laying down in the hammock. After a few moments, he looked over. "You're still here?"

Juliet stood there, fidgeting with her toy mouse in her hands. "My cabin's too empty. I get lonely."

In reality, Juliet's cabin was an old storage cabin near the Rum Locker, where everyone kept random junk. There was even a collection of jars full of dirt that Jack started after Calypso was released. Of course, to keep the six year old out of everybody's way, Juliet needed her own cabin...

Barbossa sighed, lifting the blanket. "Get over here."

Juliet's face lit up as she quickly got back on the hammock. She snuggled as close to Barbossa as possible. "Thank you." She said, before falling asleep.

Barbossa looked down at the little girl who was practically on his chest, unsure of what to do. After all, his only child was already twenty one before he met her. The only child Barbossa could even remember taking care of seemed completely insane now. Barbossa then sighed, instinctively wrapping his arms around the girl, doing the first thing he could think of...

Sleeping...

* * *

**A note from Captain Roxxi... XD**

Finally...the end...I thought it'd never come...

So, after the Christine series (Be With You/All I Need), I decided _'Ok...how about this time I write about Ancient Egypt mythology. AKA: something I actually know something about.'_ Luckily, I spent about seven years obsessively studying Egypt, stopping when I was fifteen (the second book I ever read was about Egyptian mummies). Back then, I wanted to be an Egyptologist. I think a part of me still wants to be and Egyptologist. I still love studying Egypt, as I've realized while looking through my books...

Chapter 30 was inspired by a scene in chapter 50 of Viz Big Edition of Fushigi Yugi (there's supposed to be a ̂ over the u in the last word but the computer wont let me add it...). In the scene the main character, Miaka (which is where I got Maat's mortal name from) is completely frozen as a test to prove that she is the Priestess of Suzaku. That scene was so shocking to me that I kept turning back to it, and I decided to recreate it in here, with linen cloth instead of ice (cause we're not going to find much ice in the Sahara...). Also, Miaka does survive in Fushigi Yugi...

Jack's death was inspired by The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, when Jacob is squeezed by the vampire. I felt so bad for him...seeing him in pain like that...so I decided to write about it. Actually, now that I think about it, it's kind of like a cross between that and the scene in The Mummy when Imhotep tried to sacrifice Evie.

And I just realized that my logic is very illogical...

Actually, I think the funniest thing about this story is that I thought of it on the school bus...

**YAY CLASS OF 2010! XD**

Moving on...

As promised, the playlist:

1. A Hero Lies In You by Mariah Carey

2. Alice Human Sacrifice from some Vocaloid thing*

3. Theme From Armageddon (I also use this as Teague's theme)

4. Livin' On The Edge by Aerosmith (I grew up with Aerosmith music. I still love it)*

5. Eien no Melody by Tomizawa Michie (from Sailor Moon R)

6. Drugelis by Mango*

7. Fireflies by Owl City*

8. God Knows... from Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu (English version)

9. Major Tom (Coming Home) by Shiny Toy Guns*

10. Marry Me (the clip of the song from when Jack and Elizabeth are floating with one of the Dutchman's sails) by Han Zimmer*

11. What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts*

12. Temple of the Black Pharaoh by Nox Arcana

13. Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day

14. The Gallow's Jig by Nox Arcana*

15. He's a Pirate Chris Joss Ship Ahoy Tribal Mix*

16. Golden Queen Galaxia Orgel from Sailor Moon Stars*

17. Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright*

18. The Plagues from The Prince of Egypt

19. You Raise Me Up by Lena Park (Romeo X Juliet translated opening theme)*

20. Dark Empire Remix 2.0 by X-Ray Dog (half of this was the trailer song for At World's End)

21. Suna No Oshiro by Kanon Wakeshima (Vampire Knight end theme)

22. Tsukihana by Nana Kitade (Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae opening)*

23. Fearless by Taylor Swift (just for chapter 35)

Song marked with a * are actually songs that were also on the playlist for the Christine Series...

Believe it or not, I'd sometimes go through that playlist several times before deciding to take a break...

So, for this story, I did lots of extra research. For an example, I had no idea that the top of the ao dai was just a long shirt. I always thought it'd be called something more...complicated...Also, as far as the plagues, I had no idea which order they went in, besides the fact that it starts with the Nile turning to blood and ends with the death of the firstborns... Also, besides Osiris, Isis, Horus, and Seth, I couldn't remember any other gods...

I actually wrote part of this story, possibly most of it, while watching Avatar: The Last Airbender...that show's awesome...even after watching the episodes several times...

My cat is so strange...she keeps staring at my Jack Sparrow poster...though I should probably thank her as well. She's always right next to me. She eats with me. Sleeps with me. Even waits outside the bath room for me (you all probably didn't need to know that). So I decided to take advantage of that fact and watch her. Very closely. To the point of where it's fair to say I've learned a lot about cats...

**Thanks for reading this story and I hope you'll continue reading my stories!**


End file.
